LA MUJER QUE NO SOÑE
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: Es un fic basado en la cancion del mismo nombre... Sera corto y los capitulos seran escritos con otras canciones algunos, pero el principal sera la de Ricardo Arjona.... Es un DHrNo olviden los REVIEWS... Por Fin TERMINADO...
1. Default Chapter

**LA MUJER QUE NO SOÑE**

**Capitulo 1**

**CONFRONTACIONES**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes conocidos son de JK Rowling, excepto Draco… el es MIO… (Te adoro...)

**1**

Es Febrero… Seis meses mas y las clases terminaran… algunos son tristes, otros felices disfrutando de lo que será su último año en el mejor colegio… Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería.

Un chico caminaba por los pasillos a través de la oscuridad, había silencio, solo se llegaba a escuchar el sonido se sus propios pasos, caminaba un poco a prisa para no ser visto o escuchado por Filch, aunque eso no le impedía recordar lo que había pasado unos minutos antes…

**Flash Back**

Estaba oscura la habitación, solo una lámpara iluminaba la negra noche... seguramente era mas de las doce, el chico se levantaba sobre las protestas de la chica que lo acompañaba…

Vamos, amor… quédate a dormir…

¿Amor?... Ja…Deja las cursilerías…(respondió burlón un chico rubio de aproximadamente 17 años)…Además sabes que no me gusta dormir…

Ni que fueras vampiro…(contesto la chica coquetamente, con un tono de seducción en la voz)...

¿Qué?..Pero si así me dicen o ¿no?...(respondió coquetamente mientras se ponía la camisa blanca)

Lo se… por eso me gustas…(le dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba a él)

El estaba parado al pie de la cama, mientras la chica, se encontraba hincada frente a él tratando de desabrocharle la camisa nuevamente, él no hacia nada, solo se dejaba…estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas hicieran su trabajo, el solo… se dedicaba a esperar su turno y disfrutar…

**Fin Flash Back**

Vaya… Quien iba a sospechar que la leoncita resulto ser mas… gatita… Ja… Creí que Lavender me costaría mas trabajo, pero fue tan fácil como las demás…( Se le podía distinguir sobre su blanco rostro una media sonrisa)…Eso me hace las cosas mucho mas fáciles…(sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su destino)- Shakspeare RyJ… o.O...Debo cambiar la contraseña…¿Por qué le permití usar esta contraseña?...Debo cambiarla…(se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro)… de hecho lo haré mañana temprano… y quien sabe… tal vez hasta se me olvide decirle la nueva contraseña…(de pronto se detiene con una media sonrisa). Ja…Ya recordé

**Flash Back**

Vamos Malfoy…Has un esfuerzo…¿si?

No… Vamos Granger quitate del camino que tengo cosas que hacer.

No hasta que encontremos la contraseña adecuada…

Drakin…Ya nos podemos ir? (interrumpió otra chica de cabello rubio y ligeramente mas alta que Hermione)

Drakin… Si me das una opción podrás irte rápido con tu… amiga… (Volvió a intervenir Hermione burlonamente)

Cállate Granger…(respondió molesto Draco)… Mira pon la que quieras y luego me dices… (y se alejo de ahí rápidamente con la rubia chica)

**Fin Flash Back**

Aunque no me puedo quejar… Daphne me quito el enojo…(dibujo una sonrisa en el hermoso rostro)...Por cierto… donde estará Granger… Desde que el viejo nos nombro premios anuales y compartimos una torre la veo menos… Aunque con la vida que llevo seria casi imposible verla mas de 5 minutos… evito verla… En fin… me iré a la cama y mañana cambiare la contraseña.

Subió directo a su habitación. Desde que comparten la misma torre, por lo tanto una sala común, casi no se ven de hecho evitan verse, podría decirse que Draco no vive ahí, solo llega a dormir, y para cuando despierta Hermione ya no esta, se ven menos, no hablan entre si, mas que para lo esencial, y nunca comparten una actividad… cuando les corresponde hacer alguna como premios anuales que son, se la reparten y cada quien hace lo suyo. Prácticamente Hermione vive sola en la torre y ella lo aprovecha al máximo, ya que no tenia privacidad cuando compartía habitación con Lavender y Parvarti.

El día siguiente fue como todos, cuando Draco despertó ya Hermione se habia ido, el se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Mientras Hermione iba caminando al GC (gran comedor).

Al entrar volteo a ver a sus inseparables amigos… que ahora que ya tienen novia no son tan inseparables pues después de derrotar a Voldemort a finales del año pasado cada quien decidió darse la oportunidad de tener una vida normal y aunque siguen siendo los mejores amigos cada uno tenia su espacio para dedicarse a lo que quisieran. Ellos al verla entrar al comedor levantaron su mano para que se fuera con ellos, ya estaban acostumbrados a que llegara tan temprano al comedor, por eso ellos habían decidido hacer un gran esfuerzo y levantarse temprano para que no desayunara sola, procuraban llegar antes que ella para que cuando llegara no se sintiera sola … y compadecerla de tener que coincidir en la torre con cierto Slytherin.

H- Hola Herms…¿Como amaneciste?..(pregunto Harry mientras comía una tostada con mermelada)

R- (bostezando) Ah…. Hola…

He- Hola chicos… Ron…(sonriendo al ver otro bostezo del mismo)Ya les dije que no es necesario que se levanten tan temprano Chicos.. Yo sola puedo desayunar…

H- Ya te dije Herms... que queremos aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible contigo, ya que con nuestras clases y bueno…(sonrojándose) como ya tenemos… novia…

R- si…(también sonrojado). Además que queremos verte temprano para saber si ese hurón no te ha hecho nada…

He- Ron…(dijo mientras tomaba su avena) sabes que se me cuidar sola, no es necesario que todo el tiempo me estén protegiendo… ahora tienen a quien cuidar.

R- Ginny y Luna no lo necesitan… Con el simple hecho de saber que están con nosotros no se atreverán a acercarse a ellas, mucho menos a hacerles algo.

He- o.O..Que modesto…Aunque… entonces si saben que soy su amiga ¿porque no pueden tratarme igual?

H- Pues porque es nuestra obligación ya que no tienes…(sonrojándose por la vergüenza) bueno... tu sabes…

He-(Roja) SOLO PORQUE NO TENGO NOVIO NO SIGNIFICA QUE ME TIENEN QUE ESTAR CUIDANDO… SE HACERLO SOLA! (salio caminando rápido

H-Pero nosotros solo…Ah…(suspirando) en fin…

R-Que genio… todavía que le hacemos un favor… (Harry levanto los hombros) tal vez el vivir con Malfoy si le está afectando… (Harry asintió con la cabeza).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Z- (riendo) Malfoy… ya tuviste a todas las chicas…y ahora que harás? (Pregunto Zabinni)

D- Sí…(dijo con burla), fue muy fácil… y ahora tendré que hacer un esfuerzo por… repetir…Tal vez Daphne quiera volver a salir conmigo

Z- Mmm… no creo, no terminaron muy bien…

D-¿Crees? (respondió sarcásticamente)

Z- (sonriendo al recordar) Si… creo que el hecho de encontrarte en la camas de y con su mejor amiga no le agrado nada…

D- Jejeje…(haciendo una mueca) Pero no valió la pena… fue mejor con Daphne… En fin…(dijo recuperando su sonrisa sarcástica) Todas las mujeres me aman… no se me resisten (se detuvo inmediatamente antes de chocar con Zabini que se quedo parado frente a la biblioteca) Que te pasa Zabini¿te sorprenden tantos libros?...Normalmente le llaman a este lugar biblioteca…(agrego burlón)

Z- Ja… muy gracioso… (levanto la ceja) no… es solo que me acabo de dar cuenta que hay alguien con la que has estado…(dijo mirando a la última de las mesas que esta al fondo de la habitación)

D- (dirigiendo su mirada ha donde señalaba Zabini)… ¿Bromeas?... (negativa de Zabini)… Vamos estamos hablando de Granger… la sabelotodo y ahora cuatro ojos Granger…( en la última mesa estaba Hermione leyendo un grueso libro, usaba anteojos, pero solo para leer, ya que evitaba cansar sus ojos, se veía completamente concentrada en lo que hacía, tranquila, tenía una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se veía feliz. –_Como yo no he estado_-pensó Draco)

Z- ¿Ya no le dices Sangre Sucia?

D- Vamos Blase tu sabes que eso nunca me importo y ahora que toda esa estupidez de Voldemort termino, no tengo porque continuar con eso, además que nunca me importo, solo lo hacia por molestar.

Z- Lo se, amigo… lo sé… Pero como te decía… eso de "Todas las chicas de Hogwarts" incluye a Granger, por lo tanto NO has tenido a todas.

D- Si lo que tratas de hacer es convencerme de conquistar a Granger estas muy lejos de lograrlo… digo… solo mírala (los dos voltean a verla) es tan… Aburrida, fuera de moda, bueno, ya no hablemos de moda, ni siquiera sabe vestirse bien, es una sabelotodo que estoy seguro no conoce el significado de "FIESTA"… es tan… Granger… (añadió despectivo)

Z- Ya, ya.. ya lo entendí… solo era una sugerencia, con eso de que no te gusta repetir… pues…

D- Preferiría tomar un descanso antes de siquiera pensar en involucrarme con Granger… aunque fuera la última del mundo mágico… incluso antes saldría con alguna muggle…

Z- Basta, basta… si lo sigues negando tanto pensare que tu solo tratas de convencerte… ¿no será que vivir con ella te ha afectado bastante?

D- No digas estupideces… y eso de vivir con ella yo lo pondría en duda… sabes que no paso tiempo en la torre, solo para dormir…

Z- Como olvidarlo, si das mucho de que hablar por eso. (dijo reanudando su marcha)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione evito encontrarse con sus amigos el resto del día…seguía enfadada, no podía creer lo que le habían dicho esa mañana en el GC, como puede ESO influir en la forma de tratarla…

He- Solo para protegerme...Ja…(hablaba sarcásticamente, seguía muy enfadada, caminaba rumbo al GC, ya era tarde y pronto terminarían de cenar, por lo que tendía que comer rápido, pero no había querido llegar antes para no encontrarse con sus amigos, no quería repetir la escena de esa mañana) –_no puedo creerlo, son tan…_-(por ir tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien, y para empeorar su estado de animo con quien menos espero ese momento).

D- Fíjate por donde caminas Granger, arruinas mi ropa…

He- Lo siento, pero si te fijaras por donde caminas…

D-(interrumpiendo) Yo?... Si tu fuiste quien choco conmigo…

He- Pues porque no te quitas (respondió orgullosa).

D- (Enfadado) COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME DE ESA FORMA…

He- NO ME GRITES…

P- No le levantes la voz a Draco, no son iguales para que le hables de esa forma (intervino Pansy)

He- Y doy gracias a Merlín por eso…

P- Ya quisieras ser la mitad de lo que es él…

He- JA...(interrumpió sarcásticamente) ¿La mitad?... No quisiera si quiera llegarle a los talones…

D- ¿Te das cuenta de que soy mucho para compararte conmigo?

He- ¿De verdad crees que me gustaría compararme?... Ni loca…

D- Ya quisieras…

He- (Interrumpiendo) No quiero vivir en la soledad siempre… odiaría estar rodeada de amigos idiotas y ambiciosos que te cambiarían solo por dinero, existir en vez de vivir… siempre con miedo…tanto que no pudiera dormir, y que solo siguiera ordenes de personas a las que no le importas…

D- (Callándola sumamente enojado) ¿Crees que me conoces?... Tu no sabes nada de mi…

He- No creo… Te conozco… o acaso crees que soy tonta que no me doy cuenta de cómo vives… por eso te buscas a cuanta mujer se cruza por tu camino… para tratar de olvidar la soledad que sientes… por eso siempre estas rodeado de tus estupidos amiguitos que no arriesgarían nada por ti.

D- (tomándola fuerte de los brazos hasta lastimarla y susurrándole, ya que de la rabia ya no podía hablar) CALLATE!... Tu… TÚ…

He- Si… yo… no te tengo miedo Malfoy… YA NO… (se soltaba aprovechando que Draco no podía moverse de la impresión y se iba caminando al GC dejando a todos los que presenciaron la discusión que fueron bastantes, por estar en un pasillo principal, muy desconcertados, no podían creer que Hermione hubiera dicho todo eso, ella que siempre había sido buena aunque un poco rigurosa con las personas, no podían creer que hubiese dejado sin palabras al gran Draco Malfoy… hasta que vieron que el se movió viéndola fijamente)

D- Esto no se quedara así estupida Sangre Sucia, me a cobrare (susurro para sí) QUE ES LO QUE ESTAN VIENDO? (grito a los espectadores quien al verlo corrieron literalmente a otro lado… esto se sabría hasta antes de que todos durmieran)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Que les pareció mi primer capitulo?... Espero sus reviews para que me den su opinión y critica, acepto jitomatazos. n.n …. Sayonara hasta el proximo capitulo… no se preocupen no tardare en actualizar… lo prometo…Chao…**


	2. Reconocimientos

**LA MUJER QUE NO SOÑE**

**Capitulo 2**

**RECONOCIMIENTOS**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes usados en esta historia son de JK Rowling… bueno, Draco Malfoy no… el ahora es TODO MIO…

Hermione¿Enserio?

Ly: U.U… Bueno... T.T…

**2**

Malfoy se encontraba en su habitación… por primera vez desde que vivía con Hermione en la torre de premios anuales había llegado temprano a dormir y es porque precisamente la chica con la que compartía su sala común le había robado el sueño y el buen humor esa tarde con cierta discusión que lo tenía muy sorprendido…

D-¿Cómo¿Como pudo? (se preguntaba una y otra vez en voz alta, estaba acostado en su cama boca arriba con los brazos cruzados atrás del cuello sosteniendo su cabeza.) ¿Cómo se dio cuenta si rara vez la veo?... No voy a permitir que me haga esto… Me las va a pagar… Pero… ¿Cómo se dio cuenta, no lo demuestro… Vamos Draco, no te atormentes mas… solo lo dijo por decir… en realidad no te conoce…

Del otro lado de la torre se encontraba una chica arrepentida debajo de sus blancas sabanas…

He- _No lo puedo creer… porque le dije eso, ahora pensara que lo espío y por eso se todo eso de él… pero es que se le nota en su forma de mirar… esta tan... Vacío… _¿Qué pasa Draco Malfoy… a que le tienes miedo?... (Y con esos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormida)

A la mañana siguiente un Draco madrugador se levantaba para ducharse e ir a las clases…

D-RAYOS… (caminaba rumbo al baño, solo envuelto en una toalla en la cintura sin siquiera mirar la hora, aunque no le sorprendía que fuera a ser muy temprano, ya que ciertos pensamientos no le permitieron dormir muy bien)…Por culpa de la maldita Granger casi no pude dormir, ahora tendré unas ojeras que no se me verán muy bien en este lindo rostro…(dijo mirándose en el espejo del baño, al cual había entrado sigilosamente entretenido en sus pensamientos) Con una buena ducha caliente todo… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…. (SPLASH… callo en la tina del baño enredado en la cortina)

**-**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… ¿Qué HACES AQUÍ?...

D-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… (Tratando de levantarse, pero se cae nuevamente enredado en la tina)

H-(sumamente molesta y enredada con una toalla) DRACO MALFOY! QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES?

D-(Aun en la tina) Bueno yo… TU QUE HACES AQUÍ GRANGER!

H- Es MI hora de MI Ducha… ¿Y QUE HACES AUN AQUÍ?... (Al ver que Draco no se movía Hermione con la cara totalmente roja de ira sale del baño azotando la puerta tras ella)

D- (Aun asombrado y en shock por lo que acaba de pasar) DEMONIOS…. Ahora tendré que ir al psicólogo… (dijo mientras se levantaba)… "_¿De verdad fue un trauma?"_(dijo una voz en su interior a la cual Draco ignoro como buen Malfoy)

Hermione caminaba enojada y confundida además de avergonzada hacia el GC, al llegar vio a sus amigos y de inmediato se dirigió a la mesa de Griffindor, no hablo, solo se sentó, los chicos la miraron sin comprender…

Ha- ¿Hermione que pasa?

H- …..

R- Hermione…

H- …..

G- ¡HERMIONE!

H- Eh?...

G- ¿Qué te pasa?... Estas como… ausente…

H- No me pasa nada Ginny… (y se volteo a su desayuno)

Asi siguió el desayuno una media hora, hasta que se hizo un pequeño tumulto en el comedor, todos voltearon a ver porque…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de salir de su asombro, Draco se ducho y cambio rápidamente para bajar a desayunar

D-(con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro) Te tengo Granger…

Salio de su sala común para dirigirse al GC, con una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no tenía…

Z- Vaya Draco… que te paso esta mañana… estas… ¿feliz? (Draco se limito a hacer su sonrisa burlona mas pronunciada) No me equivoco ¿verdad?... Creí que con lo que paso ayer estarías enfadado.

D-No es eso Zabinni, es solo que… digamos que ya no me molestará.

Z-¿Qué sucedió? (preguntó mientras entraban en el GC)

D- Ya veras… (Al verlos entrar unas niñas de Ravenclaw se les acercaron como todas las mañanas a saludarlo, lo que causo un pequeño tumulto, pero lo que mas sorprendió a todos fue que Draco ignoro a todas por dirigirse a otra mesa contraria, todos voltearon a ver que pasaba al oír el tumulto, pero los mas sorprendidos fueron los de Griffindor, al ver a Malfoy acercarse a la mesa)

Ron y Harry se levantaron en cuanto llego a su mesa y a punto de amenazar cuando Malfoy se dirigió a donde estaba Hermione… se agacho para hablarle al oído, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que los demás escucharan…

D- Granger… la próxima vez no pongas en la tina tantas especias… quede oliendo a ti (agrego sensualmente ante una muy sonrojada Hermione) No debemos ser tan obvios la próxima vez… (sonrió de forma burlona y se fue a su mesa, aunque se detuvo y volteo por ultima vez a la mesa)… Aunque… me gusto esa toalla, podría acostumbrarme a verte así. (dicho lo último se fue)

Hermione no supo que contestar, estaba demasiado sonrojada y nerviosa como para pensar en una contestación. Todos los del comedor se sorprendieron, unos al oír lo que dijo Malfoy y el resto simplemente por la cercanía de este con Hermione.

Ha- Ah… eh… Hermione… que quiso decir Malfoy?

R- (rojo de furia) QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO HERMIONE!

H-Yo… no… (pero no pudo continuar pues unos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, las sensaciones que despertó en ella al verlo semidesnudo en la tina, el escalofrió que recorrió su espalda al ver su cabello húmedo cayéndole en el rostro, el sentirlo tan cerca… el segundo que su miradas quedaron fijas el uno en el otro. _Pero que estas pensando Hermione, es Draco Malfoy… tu no puedes pensar así sobre él_).

R- HERMIONE!

Fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que no escuchó a sus amigos del ensimismamiento que tenia, despertó con una rabia y coraje como nadie, al darse cuenta sus amigos se asustaron de la cara de la castaña…Hermione se levanto, temblando de enojo, todos al verla creyeron que saldría corriendo del GC, pero en vez de eso se dirigió a la mesa de Slitherin

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al regresar a su mesa con una sonrisa de victoria todos los Sly se le quedaron viendo, mas el no comento nada, se sirvió cereal y comenzó su desayuno

Z- Y bien?

D- ¿Y bien que?

Z- Vamos Draco… que fue todo eso...

D-La venganza… Blase, la dulce venganza (contesto dibujando una cruel sonrisa en sus labios)

Después de eso siguió desayunando por unos minutos. Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no escucho el fuerte murmullo que se volvió a levantar hasta que…

H-ESCUCHAME BIEN HURON! JAMAS…JAMAS VUELVAS A DECIR ESAS ESTUPIDECES… ESCUCHASTE JAM…

D-(interrumpiendo) JAMAS VUELVAS A LEVANTARME LA VOZ… (tranquilizándose un momento) ESTA MAÑANA NO TE QUEJABAS ¿VERDAD?... (se le acerca al oido susurrando) Te dije que me la pagarías… (la ve a la cara y sonrió burlón, después se vuelve a acercar a su oido) un Malfoy siempre gana…(susurró)

Sentir a Malfoy cerca la dejo inmóvil unos segundos, pero al escuchar el último susurro reacciono como toda una Granger… con una buena cachetada que tomo por sorpresa a Draco, y que lo hizo enfurecer. Pero Hermione no dio tiempo a contestar otra cosa y salio del GC ante la mirada intrigante de Dumbledor y Mc.Gonagall que nunca habían visto esa actitud en la chica. Draco enfurecido e irradiando odio, golpeo la mesa, todos se le quedaron viendo hasta que él salio del comedor de igual forma que Hermione, echando maldiciones al que se atravesara.

Mc.Gonagall- Director Dumbledor¿aún cree que fue buena idea darles una sala común? No creo que…

Dumbledor-(interrumpiendo) Hice lo correcto Mc.Gonagall, nada es lo que parece, nunca lo olvides. Solo necesitan conocerse para valorarse y es eso lo que tengo planeado… (Mc.Gonagall lo vio interrogativamente y se fue a su clase pensando en que locura estará pensando Dumbledor, desde que ya no esta Voldemort ya no hace más que locuras… o al menos eso creía ella…)

Todos comentaron lo sucedido en el comedor, en la comida ya estaba enterado todo Hogwarts, hasta los profesores lo comentaban, por desgracia para Hermione y para sorpresa de muchos Draco que también estudiaría para auror tenían todas las clases juntos ese día, y no dejaban de lanzarse miradas de odio.

Al llegar la noche Hermione se dirigía a su habitación después de su ronda, por suerte al día siguiente seria sábado, y estaría sola, ya que habría salida a Hogsmeade y sus amigos saldrían a pasear con Ginny y Luna, necesitaba pensar como vengarse del hurón, pero al llegar a su torre algo inesperado sucedió.

H-Shakespeare RyJ…

Re(retrato)-¿Disculpa?

H- La contraseña, le agradecería que me dejara pasar, estoy cansada y…

Re-Si no me dices la contraseña no te puedo dejar pasar querida, y lo sabes.

H-(impaciente) Shakespeare RyJ

Re-¿Que pasa Hermione? Esa ya no es la contraseña…

H-¿QUE? Pero si…MALFOY… la cambio ¿cierto?

Re-Si, esta mañana, lo sospechaba, no creí que lo sabrías… lo siento…

H-No importa, pero me dejara pasar ¿verdad? (miro el retrato con esperanza)

Re-(negó con la cabeza) Lo siento… pero sabes las reglas… sin contraseña no entras…

H-Pero si usted me conoce…

Re-Son las reglas Hermione

Hermione miro el retrato con aprensión, pero tenia razón sabia las reglas y que era imposible entrar sin la contraseña…Draco Malfoy se la pagaría y muy caro.

H-Esta bien… de cualquier modo si me encuentro a Malfoy probablemente nos mandaremos a la enfermería. (El retrato la miro tratando de entender las palabras de la castalla) Hasta pronto. (El retrato la vio alejarse y dijo)

Re-Estos niños. Cuando aprenderán…

D-Buenas noches…(esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos)

Re-Buenas noches… ¿contraseña?

D-(sonrió muy pronunciado, había olvidado que esa noche estaría el solo, ya que no le dijo a la sangre sucia la nueva contraseña… la torre seria para el solo, si no tuviera que planear la venganza contra Granger haría una fiesta para los slytherin, pero por ahora, su prioridad era su venganza… Un Malfoy siempre gana, siempre.) DRACO´S BEST…

Re-Adelante… (el retrato se abrió y dejo pasar Draco, cuando hubo cerrado otra voz se escucho)

H-¿Cómo puede ser tan arrogante?... Es tan… INSOPORTABLE, DESAGRADABLE, AH…. LO ODIO…

Hermione…creí que ya te habrías ido…

H- Ya me iba, pero escuche la desagradable voz del hurón (suspiro) quiero descansar y no tengo ánimos para ir a soportar mas preguntas de mis amigos en la torre de Griffindor…

Re-¿Entonces?

H-(Toma aire y escupió las palabras) Draco´s Best… (susurro)

Re-Adelante… (la castaña entro) y…Buenas Noches…

**-**Yo no contaría con eso… (dijo una voz conocida)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Jajajajaja…. Soy mala…. **

**Antes que nada… PERDON POR EL RETRASO! Se que prometí actualizar rápido, pero mis musos no llegaron y me frustre, así que en cuanto regreso mi muso principal (Draco), me apresure a escribir y aquí estoy… a ver que les parece este capi, si esta flojo lo siento, pero les aseguro que pronto abra mas acción entre esos dos. Espero ansiosa sus reviews. **

**Un sincero agradecimiento a las personas que me escribieron, me alegro que les gustara el primer capitulo y espero que este también les guste… tenia ganas de escribir ese encuentro jejeje… en fin si no les gusta espero sus jitomatazos. Actualizare pronto, ya tengo mi tercer capi listo, tal vez para la próxima semana si no me traiciona la voluntad y lo subo antes… Repito PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON… **

**LunaPotter1:**QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO!1 ME DA MUCHO GUSTO Y ME AIMA A SEGUIR, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI TAMBIEN TE GUSTE...

**YaShi-mgj:** Ojala que este tambien te guste, GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC... n.n

**Avalon Rinoa:** Hola Amiga, que bueno que te gusto... pero...ESCUCHA LA CANCION... esta bien linda y encaja perfecto...

**En fin... ojala que sigan el ic hasta el final... Ciao...**


	3. ¿Trato?

**LA MUJER QUE NO SOÑE**

**Capitulo 3**

**¿TRATO?**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes conocidos son de JK Rowling… aunque claro como todos deben saber ya… (susurrando) Draco es mío…

Rowling: o.O Comienzo a sospechar que esta obsesionada contigo…

Draco: o.O… ¿Tú crees? (viendo a una loca que esta riendo como bruja mala de cuento, de pronto la loca voltea, es decir, Ly voltea lo ve y corre hacia el) ROWLING…. SALVAME…

Ly: Ven amor mío…

Rowling: . … Mejor lean…

**3**

_H-(Toma aire y escupió las palabras) Draco´s Best… (susurro)_

_Re-Adelante… (la castaña entro) y…Buenas Noches…_

_-Yo no contaría con eso… (dijo una voz conocida) _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

H- Creí que ya estarías dormido… no tenías que esperarme…

D- Que más quisieras…

H- Que te largaras…

D- Debemos hablar…

H- ¿Sobre que? (pregunto inocentemente)

D- Sobre lo que te esta permitido hacer y lo que no debes hacer nunca… (se acerco a Hermione amenazadoramente)

H- ¿A si?... ¿Cómo que? (desafió)

D- Como…

H- (interrumpiendo) No sabes como me gustaría escuchar tu interesante conversación, pero en realidad no tengo deseos de…

D- (interrumpiendo) No me importa lo que deseas…

H- Buenas Noches (subió lentamente las escaleras a su dormitorio)

Draco se quedo parado en medio de la estancia, sin palabras, era la tercera vez que esa chica hacia lo que quería… pronto eso terminaría, no importa como tendría que ser, investigaría que es lo que mas odia y el lo haría, la haría sufrir como nunca nadie… y así se vengaría, cuando ella cayera… si, cuando Hermione cayera…

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levanto tarde, era sábado y podría disfrutar de la soledad de su sala común.

H-(Bostezando y estirándose) por fin Sábado, un gran día por delante, y sin el odioso de Malfoy… (se levanta, se despereza, se mete a bañar y después del incidente de el día anterior, preferible cerrar la puerta y no tardarse, aunque a esa hora lo mas probable es que ya se aya ido a Hogsmade, a los 10 min. Sale del baño y se dirige a su baúl, saca una playera vieja de hombre, y como estará sola, se la pone, le llega arriba de las rodillas y es de manga corta, cuando escucha que alguien grita desde el retrato) Que raro… (se coloca el pantalón de la pijama, baja las escaleras de su dormitorio y abre el retrato)

H- Ah… hola chicos… creí que ya estarían en Hogsmade…

He- Ya deberíamos estar ahí, pero venimos a tratar de convencerte una vez mas de que nos acompañes.

H-Gracias Harry, pero prefiero quedarme, tengo deberes que hacer

R- Vamos Herms, tienes hasta mañana para hacerlos, vamos…

H- De verdad prefiero quedarme además ustedes estarán ocupados con Ginny y Luna, no me gustaría hacer mal Quinteto…

He- Podríamos conseguirte una cita, creo que a Justin Fletcher le gustaría…

R- Mmm… no creo esta con Hanna About…

H- u.u No se preocupen ustedes vayan, yo estaré bien…

He-Pero Malfoy…

H- (interrumpiendo) el ya se ha de aver ido, no se perdería una salida a Hogsmade, debe tener a alguna chica esperando por él… (agrego medio molesta)

R- o.O Si no te conociera diría que estas celosa...

H-¿QUÉ? (ofendida) No digas tonterías Ron, será mejor que se vayan o perderán la salida de los carruajes…

He- Esta bien, pero si te pasa algo o te hacen algo no dudes en avisarnos ¿de acuerdo?

H-Si Harry (cuando se alejan Harry y Ron ella cierra el retrato y sube rápido a su habitación, a los 2 min. baja sin la pijama y solo con la camiseta y unos discman)

Mientras Hermione tenía esa conversación en la sala común de premios anuales, y revelaba todo esto, no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba…

D- Así que Granger no va a Hogsmade porque no tiene con quien ir… esto es muy interesante…

Abajo, en la sala común una chica sube todo el volumen en sus discman, ya que le encanta esa canción, y se dispone a cantar, sin fijarse si la observan…

Después de escuchar la conversación y de que Herms suba de nuevo a su habitación, minutos después Draco ve bajar corriendo a Hermione y se queda sin habla al verla en playera azul de manga corta, que le llega arriba de las rodillas y con calcetines cortos, sin zapatos…

D- (después de alejar sus ojos de la chica) Pero esta que se cree… ¿que esta en su casa? (justo cuando se disponía a bajar a la sala común escucho lo que nunca en su vida creyó llegar a oír) ¿GRANGER CANTANDO? (se asoma y la observa)

H- (Bailando al compás de la música)

_**Alto como es**_

_**Con los labios encendidos**_

_**Cada día doy con él, en la escalera.**_

D- o.O…

_**Y me tengo que aguantar**_

_**Con las ganas que le tengo**_

_**Para no saltarle al cuello**_

_**Que peligro**_

D- ……

_**Hay amores caprichosos**_

_**Hay amores confundidos**_

**_Y hay amores imposibles_**

_**Como el mío**_

D- o.O… _mmm… jejeje… tengo una idea _(sigue al pie de la escalera)

H- (Con los ojos cerrados)

_**Se que no me ve**_

_**Ni si quiera se da cuenta**_

_**De que soy una mujer y lo desea**_

_**Me gusta imaginar,**_

_**Que lo traigo de cabeza**_

_**Mientras lleno con su nombre**_

_**Las libretas**_

_**Hay amores a la carta,**_

_**Hay amores al cuchillo**_

_**Y hay amores a las brazas**_

_**Como el mío**_

_**Yo por él… cambiaría el rumbo**_

_**Habitual, con que gira el mundo**_

_**Yo por él… cambiaria de gustos**_

_**De gesto, de sexo y de religión.**_

_**Yo por él… me acostumbraría**_

_**A perder, juro que lo haría.**_

_**Yo por él… cambiaria de nombre,**_

_**De ropa, de amigos, dormiría a tus pies.**_

_**Y le seguiría por la sombra noche y día**_

_**Encantada de tener lo que el tira.**_

_**Nunca pediría nada, todos lo sabrían**_

_**Solo él y yo, ya basta no hay mentiras**_

_**Hay amores que te matan,**_

_**Hay amores que te salvan,**_

_**Y hay amores que te arrancan el sentido.**_

_**Yo por él… cambiaría el rumbo**_

_**Habitual, con que gira el mundo**_

_**Yo por él… cambiaria de gustos**_

_**De gesto, de sexo y de religión.**_

_**Yo por él… me acostumbraría**_

_**A perder, juro que lo haría.**_

_**Yo por él… cambiaria de nombre,**_

_**De ropa, de amigos, dormiría a tus pies.**_

**_Yo por él…_**

D- (interrumpiendo bajando las escaleras) Vaya Granger… no sabia que sentías eso por mi…

H- AHAHAHAH!... Por lo que veo te encantaría matarme de un infarto ¿verdad? (con la mano en el pecho, recuperándose del susto)

D-Y a ti te encanta no traer ropa ¿verdad? (Hermione se ve, y se sonroja, después de tardar un par de segundos, sube corriendo las escaleras mientras abajo un Draco se esta riendo a carcajadas…)

D. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…..Ya, ya Draco, tranquilo… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

Media hora después Draco va a buscar a Hermione a su habitación, pues no había vuelto a bajar…

D- Vamos Granger sal de ahí que quiero hablar contigo…

H- YA TE DIJE QUE NO SALDRÉ Y mucho menos me interesa hablar contigo.

D- (Haciendo gala de la paciencia que no tenia) Mira Granger, si no sales de ahí AHORA MISMO yo mismo entrare y SABES QUE LO HARE (un segundo después se abre la puerta)

H- Bien… ¿que quieres?

D-(Entra a la habitación quitando de en medio a Hermione y sentándose en su cama) Vengo a proponerte un trato…

H-(Extrañada) un ¿trato?

D- Acaso estas sorda… aunque con esas cosas (señalo los discman) a tanto volumen puede ser…

H-(Escondiendo el aparato) ¿Qué clase de trato¿Del tipo donde solo tu ganas?

D- No… en este trato tú ganas y yo gano… (_incluye mi venganza)_

H- HABLA…

D- Veras… Yo me deshago de Zabinni y tú de tus estupidos amigos…

H-OYE!

D- ¿Qué?... ¿Entonces, que dices?

H- ¿Como? NO estoy dispuesta a matarlos…

D- Por supuesto que no… _(aunque no es mala idea)_

H- ¿entonces?

D- Sencillo… Se mi novia…

H- …… (segundos… minutos…) ……

D- Granger… HABLA!

H- Perdón… es que escuche mal… ¿me repetirías el plan?

D- Ya te lo dije… es sencillo, solo se mi novia…

H- ¿QUE?... (se acerca a Draco y le toca la frente, luego las mejillas) _(que suave)_

D- (Quitándose las manos del rostro) ¿Que haces?

H- ¿DELIRAS?

D- (Desesperado) NO… es la solución perfecta…

H- ¿TÚ¿CON UNA SANGRE SUCIA?

D-(encogiéndose de hombros) A mí nunca me importo eso…

H- ¿Entonces porque me llamabas así?

D-Porque te lastimaba…

H-…… LARGATE! (señalando la puerta)

D- Tranquila leoncita… eso fue antes… hace mucho que no te llamo así… _(**De hecho fue esta mañana la última vez**, Pero ella no me escucho**, Eso si… buena táctica, **Gracias)_

H- ……

D- Vale… lo lamento… ¿ya?...

H- ……

D- (suspirando) Señorita Granger podría usted perdonarme por todos esos años de insultos y bromas de mal gusto? _(mis orejas cuelgan, no lo puedo remediar…**Draco, eso me llego…** aunque haga nudos y las quiera amarrar…**¿DRACO?.. .**Ah... ¿que decías?... **Estoy en tu mente, yo no digo, solo pienso… **por eso¿que pensabas?... **Que lo que dijiste me llego…** ¿verdad que soy genial actuando?... **Pues te diré…**)_

H- Vale… (suspiro) pero sigo sin entender… ¿que tiene eso que ver con que quieres que sea tu novia? Bueno, sabía que te morías por mí, pero que te atrevas a decírmelo…

D- Ja, Ja… que graciosa… bueno, te diré tu beneficio… tus "amigos" dejaran de molestarte por esa razón, de las citas…

H- ¿Me has estado espiando?

D-Por favor… claro que no, todo el mundo lo sabe…

H- Ejem, ejem… Bueno… y ¿a ti en que te beneficia?

D- Ese es mi asunto…

H- Dímelo…

D- No…

H- Si

D- No

H- Si

D-No

H- No

D- Si

H- Bien…

D- o.O Demonios… _(**Ja, Ja… estupido**, no ayudes…)_Bien, sucede que Zabinni no cree que he estado con todas las chicas de Hogwarts…

H- Que asco… pobres chicas…

D- Ellas no te dirían lo mismo (dijo con una sonrisa)

H- Omite detalles quieres…

D- Como te decía… solo falta una chica y sin ella no se cumple TODAS las de Hogwarts…

H- Y eso a mi que…

D- Eres tonta o te haces…

H-¿Qué¿Por qué? si solo… oh… s-soy… ¿yo?

D- No… la de atrás… (Herms voltea) ERES Tú…

H- O.O Pues… eso arruinaría mi reputación…

D- ¿Cómo la santa¿la virgen¿la santurrona?...

H- Ok, OK… ya entendí…

D- No pierdes nada y te quitas esa reputación de quedada…

H- (pensando) Dame hasta esta noche y te diré mi respuesta…

D- Bien (sale de la habitación)… Te tengo… (susurro)

**NO TARDE en actualizar como la vez pasada! Me voy superando ¿no?... POR CIERTO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! En el proximo los contesto, lo prometo. n.n**

**Que les esta pareciendo… le di un giro a Draco, porque escribiendo así me salio… díganme si les gusta o** **lo regreso al de antes, aunque si lo dejo así, aún seguirá malo… por un rato… en fin… espero les guste… ciao.**


	4. Lagrimas de amor

**LA MUJER QUE NO SOÑE**

**Capitulo 4**

**LAGRIMAS DE AMOR**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes conocidos de esta historia son de J.K. Rowling! (grito una chica que estaba siendo torturada por una serie de encapuchados en una habitación) YA, YA LO DIJE… Déjenme salir!

Encapuchado: JAJAJAJA… ¿quien te dijo que si lo decías te dejaríamos ir?

Ly: T.T auxilio… ayuden-me…

Draco: (entrando a la habitación tipo chapulin colorado) AQUÍ- ESTOY¿Dónde esta la damisela en peligro?...

Ly: AQUÍ!

Encapuchado¿Damisela¿Dónde?

Draco- ¿Tú eres la damisela en peligro?

Ly: ¬¬ Si…

Draco: Chicos (dirigiéndose a los encapuchados) ¿Les ayudo?...

Ly: T.T

**4**

_H- (pensando) Dame hasta esta noche y te diré mi respuesta…_

_D- Bien (sale de la habitación)… Te tengo… (susurro)_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esa noche, tenia hasta esa noche para pensar la propocision de un Slytherin, un Slytherin, una serpiente que puede llegar a ser venenosa, _¿Qué es lo que quiere¿Que pretende, apenas hace unos días discutimos mucho y ahora… ¿ahora quiere que sea su novia?... solo para deshacerme de los comentarios de mis amigos…** ¿Por qué tan sociable de repente y queriendo ser tu amigo?**... no lo se, pero tal vez no sea mala idea… **¿bromeas? Es DRACO MALFOY, tu peor enemigo, tu tormento, tu tortura**… Ya, ya entendí, es solo que… **Qué¿que?**... nada, tienes razón… **Aja**… pero seria bueno saber que pretende, si, eso haré…**pero**… Lalalalala…**bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí**…si, si._

Después de esa agradable platica consigo misma Hermione se dio cuenta que ya era hora de la cena, asustada corrió para alcanzar a cenar, ya que su estomago no perdonaba y le anunciaba la terrible hambre que tenia, después le diría a Malfoy su decisión.

En el GC un chico de cabello platinado cenaba entre sus compañeros Slytherins muy sonriente sabiendo de antemano la decisión de la Griffindor, _Me vengare de ella y lograre mi objetivo, tener a TODAS las de Hogwarts, dejando así en ridículo a Sirius Black al demostrar que yo DRACO MALFOY no se iba enamorar… ¿**no te pasara lo del rumor?**.. .¿cual?... (entonces recordó a cual se refería) se corría el rumor que Sirius Black también había andado con todo Hogwarts (femenino), pero que al buscar la meta había quedado enamorado de una amiga de una tal Evans… ¿o era de ella, no lo sabia ni tampoco le importaba, solo sabía que él no se enamoraría… ¿Quién podría enamorarse de la sabelotodo Granger? _La vio entrar al comedor, tenía que saber la respuesta, le dirigió una mirada para que captara que quería verla afuera, ella lo vio unos segundos, luego volvió a su mesa y comenzó su cena…_ ¿Qué le pasa¿acaso esta ciega? Seguro que es tan tonta que no se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir… **O te ignoro**… por supuesto que no, nadie me ignora… **Ella lo acaba de hacer**… tendré que enseñarle modales y a respetarme… **Ajá**…_

Al terminar la cena, Herms se despidió y dirigió a su sala común debía hablar con Malfoy… ¿_Me pregunto si se habrá molestado por ignorarlo?... ¬¬ **no creo**… tenia hambre y por él no iba a dejar de comer ¿cierto?...** Cierto**… _

Draco la seguía de cerca, por fin hablaría con ella, no se le escaparía.

Al llegar a la sala común Herms busco con la vista al rubio, pero no lo encontró, se extraño pues vio como salía del comedor antes que ella, _Tal vez esta con su chica en turno,_ pensó, pero una voz en su espalda la saco de su error…

D- Buenas noches Granger…

H- Ah… Hola Malfoy…

D- Y bien…

H- ¿Y bien Qué?

D- Maldición, no te hagas la tonta y dime que decidiste…

H- Cuida tu lenguaje conmigo Malfoy.

D- (respirando profundo) Bien… ¿Qué has decidido?

H- (definitivamente algo pasaba, _Malfoy aceptando su derrota,_ algo pasaba y era grave) Ah… eso… Bueno, pues creo que esta bien, si seguimos algunas reglas…

D- ¿Reglas, si, eso es seguro… como…

H- (interrumpiendo) Como, que no estarás con ninguna chica mientras esto este en pie… (dijo recordando como le había coqueteado a una chica en la cena)

D- ¿QUE?... De que estas hablando…

H- Bueno, si tenemos que fingir que estamos saliendo, mínimo quiero fidelidad de tu parte, no soportaría ser humillada mucho menos por ti, a menos que quieras lo mismo de mi parte.

D-(Draco lo pensó unos minutos, la idea de humillarla ante todos era grandiosa, pero al escuchar lo último y al conocerla, sabia que era capaz de eso y mas, y NO estaba dispuesto a ser humillado, menos por una sangre sucia) Bien, después de todo ya no tengo nadie nuevo para divertirme y no hay quien valga la pena repetir.

H- Ja… Si, como digas…

D- ¿Qué¿no me crees?

H- A decir verdad no…

D- Puedo saber la razón (pregunto sentándose calmadamente en el sillón frente a ella)

H-(Tomando asiento frente a el) Pues, eso de que has tenido a todas las chicas es dudoso…

D- Por favor…MIRAME…¿de verdad crees que alguien se me resistiría?

H- A parte de mi… claro…

D- De ti… ya lo veremos… y respecto a alguien mas… ¿Quién según tu?

H- Hay quienes tienen novio…

D-(levantando una ceja) Me equivoco o tratas de decirme… no se… ¿tal vez la Weasley y Lovegood?

H- Si (contesto dudosa al ver la clara arrogancia que se veía en el rubio)

D- ¿Tan segura estas de eso?…

H- Tu… tú… también… y ella… (balbuceo dudosa)

D- No fue tan difícil, mucho menos Lovegood, la primera estaba peleada con su "Héroe" y la segunda… (fingiendo dolor) dolida por su amada comadreja… Jajajaja…

H- (incrédula) No te creo… no puede ser… Harry… Harry no me dijo nada (susurro)

D- No veo porque tendría que decirte… no es tu asunto…

H- Pero nos contamos todo… somos amigos…

D- No creo que te diga con quien se acuesta o ¿si, mucho menos si te ve con esa cara de enamorada…

H-¿QUË? De que estas hablando… (pregunto un poco sonrojada)

D- Vamos Granger, se te ve en la cara cada vez que lo miras…

H-¿Er… en… en serio?

D- (con malicia) No… pero me lo acabas de confirmar…

H-(roja) Estupido...

D- Jajajajaja… eres bastante predecible… Granger

H- No me conoces…

D- Cierto, y sinceramente, no me interesa conocerte…

H- Pues tendrás que hacerlo si quieres seguir con el tonto plan.

D-Tonto pero te ayuda no Granger…

H-Algo… ¿Entonces, que haremos?

D-(suspirando) Tendremos que por esta semana tratarnos bien, nada de insultos, entre los dos (agrego rápidamente al ver que la chica abría la boca para protestar) y… comenzaremos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres…(agrego en un susurro como si le costara trabajo decirlo)

H- Debemos cambiar la contraseña…

D- ¿Qué? (pregunto confundido)

H- Si, esta mañana cambie la contraseña y si alguien la llega a escuchar no creerá nada…

D- ¿La cambiaste?... Cual es…

H- Estupido Malfoy… (sonrió)

D- Oye… quedamos que…

H- Es la contraseña Idiota (interrumpió)

D- ¬¬ muy graciosa…

H- Estaba enfadada contigo (dijo alzando los hombros)

D-Por supuesto que la cambiaremos…

H- Bien, y tienes alguna regla que agregar…

D- Por supuesto, me respetaras…

H- ………… (con cara escéptica) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

D-(indignado) Es verdad…

H- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

D-Es cierto…

D- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

D- YA BASTA HERMIONE…

H- (Sorprendida)De… de acuerdo… lo siento

D- Bien, y con respecto a las demás reglas ya se irán dando conforme avance la relación…

H- O.O Bi... bien…

D- ¿Quieres dejar de balbucear? (pregunto exasperado)

H- (asintió con la cabeza) Esta bien

D- bien, ahora me iré a dormir, desde mañana serán unos días difíciles…(subió las escaleras a su habitación mientras pensaba) _y me divertiré… Granger, te enamoraras de mi tan rápido, que no sentirás… entonces será momento de abandonarte como una cualquiera…**No deberías jugar con fuego, te puedes quemar**… solo ella, solo ella se quemara…_(dibujo una mueca en sus labios)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione se quedo sorprendida por la rapidez en que Malfoy aprendió a mencionar su nombre, creyó que a quien mas le costaría seria a él, pero no, fue él quien lo hizo primero… Se fue a acostar aun sumida en sus pensamientos… en especial uno que la sorprendió… _¿Cómo rayos supo Malfoy sobre lo que sentía por Harry, nadie lo sabía, nadie…** ¿Y no crees que es hora de hacer algo?**... ¿Cómo que?...** ¿piensas seguir enamorada de un imposible para siempre?**… pues…E**l no da muestras de nada contigo Hermione, aceptalo**… Pero tal vez no sabe lo de Ginny y si lo sabe… **Hermione! Se supone que Ginny es tú amiga**… y lo es, pero Harry también, y si ella le oculta algo tal grave, es por falta de respeto, y ¿si lo vuelve a hacer?...Mira quien lo dice, además **Malfoy no repite**… Tal vez no con él, sino con otro… **¿Vas a traicionar a tu amiga?**... No puedo traicionar a mi mejor amigo, ni permitir que lo hagan sufrir… no otra vez_

**Flash Back**

H- Vamos Harry… no me gusta verte así… por favor… tranquilízate, me mata verte así… (una chica de cabellos castaños se encontraba llorando y abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a un pequeño bulto en sus piernas, solo se alcanzaba a distinguir un pelo revuelto negro, que yacía llorando desconsolado) Harry…

Ha- Porque Hermione… porque… (Volvía a llorar)

H- Harry… yo… no lo sé… (sollozo)

Ha- Ella… yo… la quiero Hermione…

H- Lo se Harry, lo sé…

**Fui tu mejor amiga**

**Un pañuelo de lágrimas**

**De amores perdidos**

Harry levanto su rostro al de Hermione, le sonrió y la abrazo mas fuerte, como su tabla de salvación…

**Te recargaste en mi hombro**

**Tus llantos no cesan**

**Yo solo te acaricio**

Después de unos minutos Harry aún sollozando le pregunto…

Ha- ¿Por qué Herms, porque la vida es así? (Hermione solo lo abrazo mas fuerte)

**Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel como un sentimiento**

**Yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo**

Ha- ¿Qué haré ahora?… ¿Cómo hago para no ser lastimado nuevamente? (pregunto ya sentandose a su lado, secándose las lagrimas)

H- Yo estaré aquí Harry, para ti…

El chico la abrazo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla…

**Me pides mil consejos para protegerte**

**De tu próximo encuentro**

**Sabes que te cuido**

**Lo que no sabes es…**

**Que yo quisiera ser ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas**

**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos**

**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada**

**Yo quisiera que vivieras, de mi siempre enamorado… hohohohoho…no, no, no, no...**

Ha- ¿Sucede algo? (pregunto al ver como Herms lloraba ante su abrazo)

H- No… solo… quiero verte feliz… (el chico la abrazo nuevamente)

**Tu te me quedas viendo**

**Y me preguntas**

**Si algo me esta pasando**

**Y yo no se que hacer**

Harry la beso en la mejilla, la ve a los ojos y le besa la frente, luego la otra mejilla, pero cerca de sus labios y ella deja escapara un pequeño suspiro)

**Si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo**

**Quisiera decirte**

**Lo que yo siento, no, noho**

**Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces**

**Y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre**

**Por eso…**

Harry la ve a la cara y al encontrar sus ojos la besa suavemente en los labios, Herms aunque sorprendida, le corresponde con un timido beso, que poco a poco fue llenandose de pasion, dolor, deseo, desesperación… sus corazones se aceleraron a cada caricia que recibian del otro, Harry habia empezado a besar su cuello, estaban dejandose llevar, sus mentes no pensaban, Hermione sabia que él lo hacia por desesperación y dolor, pero… que importaba si lo tenia a él, aunque sea así, por solo una noche, por solo unas horas, aunque después se arrepintiera…

**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas**

**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos**

**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada**

**Yo quisiera que vivieras, de mi siempre enamorada… hohohohoho…no,no,no,no...**

**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas**

**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos**

**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada**

**Yo quisiera que vivieras, de mi siempre enamorada… hohohohoho…no,no,no,no...**

**Fin flash Back**

Como pudo recordar eso… y ¿las consecuencias, llorando de nuevo en su cama, reviviendo el día siguiente de que eso pasara.

**Flash Back**

Hermione se despertó, tanteando alrededor de su cama con una gran sonrisa, la cual borro al comprobar que él ya no estaba ahí, pero eso no importo, volvió una tímida sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban al recordar lo que había paso la noche anterior…

Harry después de un rato de caricias y besos la había transportado a la cama que había aparecido en el lugar, el cuarto de menesteres les seria de gran ayuda, al menos eso pensaba ella, porque por lo visto él solo se dejaba llevar, ahí Harry la hizo sentir como la mujer mas afortunada del mundo, viviendo y disfrutando de cada momento con el, su amor, si, con su amor, ya que eso es lo que le ocultaba a Harry, que estaba enamorada de él… Harry la hizo mujer en esa habitación... Haciéndole sentir los mayores placeres de la vida, haciéndola sentir querida…

Sonrojada por lo que acababa de recordar y con un brillo de esperanza nueva, fue a la ducha y se vistió rápidamente para ir a su habitación a cambiarse y poder bajar a desayunar. Le extraño no encontrar a Harry en el camino, ni en la sala común, bajo al gran comedor para ver si ahí lo encontraba, tenia muchas ganas de verlo… al llegar fue con sus compañeros de casa, pero solo vio a Ron y… Oh no… Ginny y con una expresión de tristeza profunda, la sonrisa que tenia hace unos minutos fue remplazada por una cara de angustia y soledad, era su amiga… y la había traicionado, no solo al haberse enamorado de la misma persona, sino al haberse acostado con él en su primera pelea… con una falsa sonrisa se dirigió hacia ellos.

H- Hola…

R- Hola Herms… ¿Qué tal tu noche? (pregunto causalmente)

H-Excelente, (se sonrojo y sonrió al recordar)

G-Me alegro por ti Herms… (dijo muy triste)

H-(Borrando inmediatamente la sonrisa) Si… ah… ¿han visto a Harry hoy?

Ginny volteo la vista a su desayuno que no era mas que un pan tostado solo y Ron negó con la cabeza…

R- No lo he visto desde ayer, de hecho cuando me fui a dormir aún no llegaba y esta mañana cuando me desperté ya no estaba o tal vez no llego a dormir…

G- Si… tal vez…

Hermione no supo que decir, asi que siguio con su desayuno.

Se sentía muy avergonzada por lo hecho a su amiga y angustiada porque ya era tarde y Harry aún no aparecía, tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no escucho cuando decían la contraseña para entrar, hasta que escucho unos pasos acercarse…

H- Harry… (se levanto y se le acerco) HARRY… ¿Qué sucede? (pregunto al verlo llegar completamente mojado y con los ojos hinchados y rojos, además de lágrimas que aún asomaban en sus ojos)

Ha- (Al verla ahí viendo a la chimenea tan concentrada volvió a sentir ese sentimiento que le saco unas lagrimas de nuevo, así que desvió su mirada y camino hacia ella un poco, fue cuando ella volteo y se le acerco)

H- ¿Qué te paso?... (pregunto angustiada)

Ha- Yo… yo… (frente a ella Harry se dejo caer arrodillado ante ella) perdóname… (sollozo), por favor… perdóname… (volvió a llorar amargamente)

A Hermione se le cayo el alma a los pies y su corazón se partió en 1000 pedazos al verlo así, pero mas al comprender su razón, al verlo ahí, arrodillado frente a ella lo comprendió… se sentía culpable de haberle hecho a ella algo así…

H- Harry… no por favor… no hagas esto… (se hinco con él)

Ha- Pero yo… lo que te hice es horrible, debes odiarme… perdóname, no se que paso… (era el turno de sentirse Hermione culpable, ella si estuvo conciente y se aprovecho de la situación, lloro y lo abrazo) Eres mi mejor amiga y fue cruel de mi parte lo que hice…

H- Harry, no te preocupes, solo…

Ha- (interrumpiendo) Hermione, eras virgen y yo… yo…

H- (haciendo una tremendo esfuerzo por no llorar más) Escúchame, eso no importa, en la actualidad eso ya no es importante, además quien mejor que tú… mi mejor amigo…

Ha- Pero debes aborrecerme, debías querer que fuera alguien especial, no yo…

H- Harry, eres especial, eres más especial de lo que te imaginas.

Ha- Pero no como pareja, y el haberte quitado esa ilusión me mata…

H- Harry… (con el alma doliéndole) No te preocupes… somos y seguiremos siendo amigos, no importa lo que paso, olvídalo, seguiremos como si nada… y nunca pensé en eso, y creeme… me alegra que hayas sido tú y no otro, te quiero… (lo abrazo)

Ha- (Dudoso) ¿No me… me… odias?

H- Claro que no… te quiero mucho, y no quiero que por un error de ambos esto termine…

Ha- ¿De verdad? (pregunto mas tranquilo, en realidad le sorprendía la forma y el rumbo que tomaba la situación)

H- Si… somos amigos ¿no?

Ha- Sí… Gracias Hermione… gracias… y nuevamente perdón…

H- Te perdonare solo si tú también me perdonas a mí…

Ha- (Sonrió) Entonces nos perdonamos…

Hermione sonrió, el la beso en la frente y subió a su habitación… en cuanto escucho cerrarse la puerta se levanto y salio de la sala común, corrió, corrió como nunca antes queriendo escapar, escapar de todo, de la realidad, al llegar a la orilla del lago tropezó y callo al suelo, la lluvia caía sobre ella empapándola y ahí sobre el suelo mojado y con las gotas cayéndole rompió a llorar, derramo las mas amargas lagrimas que en su vida había derramado…

**Fin Flash Back**

Poco a poco con esos recuerdos y lagrimas se fue quedando dormida, aún le dolía recordarlo, y aunque se había ya acostumbrado a verlo con Ginny, no puede olvidar esa noche, noche en que el la conoció, y ella a él, se pregunto si Harry le habría contado a alguien, porque ella no, y así… cayo en un profundo sueño…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco estaba tumbado en su cama, tratando de escuchar, se levanto de la cama, debía saber si estaba bien y no había cometido una locura, se acerco a la puerta de su compañera y con un pequeño Alohomora abrió y se asomo a la habitación, la vio tendida, en su rostro brillaban las lagrimas que había escuchado derramaba, mas tranquilo cerro la puerta de nuevo y se dirigió a su habitación, esas habían sido las lagrimas mas tristes que había escuchado nunca, ni siquiera cuando vio a su madre llorar por la muerte de su padre, y eso que según ella lo había amado mucho,pero los lamentos que había escuchado deGrnager le habían congelado el corazón, se escuchaban tan afligidos, tan tristes… _¿Qué le habrá pasado para sufrir de esa manera¿Qué la tenia así? No quiero nunca sufrir de esa manera, y no soportaría ver sufrir a alguien de esa forma… **¿No es eso lo que pretendías hacerle?**... no, nunca así… nunca lo haría… **Creo que son… lágrimas de amor**… _

D- Si… lagrimas de amor…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Que tal este capitulo y es mas largo de acuerdo a sus peticiones jeje… ¿Qué les pareció?... Yo aún tengo lagrimas en los ojos, CIELOS es el capitulo mas triste que he hecho en mi vida… jejeje… aunque no he hecho muchos…XD**

**En fin, ojala les aya expresado lo que quería decir y les haya gustado, de hecho fue una sorpresa el escribir esto, ya que el capi iba por otro lado, y de pronto se me salio esto, creí que seria bueno explicar porque Herms no tenia novio y no quería estar con nadie¿fue una sorpresa lo de Harry?... también para mi jejeje… bueno, terminando mis locuras les dejo los reviews… Y… ESCRIBANME MAS PORFA…**

**EROL HARUKA:** Que bueno que te haya gustado... de verdad... gracias por leer y de acuerdo a tu peticion aqui esta mas largo...

**Luz Que Olvidaste Prendida:** Gracias por otros dos reviwe gracias... tenias razón, ya modifique lo de los reviews, no me habia dado cuenta XD ... y que bueno que te gutse, ojala que este tambien sea de tu completo agrado...

**Aome Black: **Amiga, aqui esta otro capi, tambien por tu peticion, mas largo... ¿que te parece?... Gracias por leer... de verdad...

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:** Ojala que tambien te paresca este capi interesante... Gracias por leer... ojala te guste...

**AlexiaRiddle:** Aqui aclaro tus dudas... espero no te moleste, y te guste el capi...

**Gracias a todos por leer... LES DEDICO EL CAPITULO A TODOS LOS QUE LO LEAN... (dejen reviews)**


	5. ¿Es malo amar?

**LA MUJER QUE NO SOÑE**

**Capitulo 5**

**¿ES MALO AMAR?**

**Disclaimer:**

Ly:(cantando) No te amo yo… lo juro, no te amo yo… lo juro, no, ho… Te ama cada vena, te ama cada celula...

Draco: (llorando) Por favor! Alguien que la calle…

Ly: (ofendida) no sabes apreciar mi melodiosa voz…

Draco¿Melodiosa?... solo cuando te callas… ademas... es solo tu version modificada...

Ly: Feo… Ya no te quiero… T.T

Draco:(hincándose de rodillas agradeciendo al cielo) Gracias… Gracias

Ly: T.T Lloraras por mi… sufrirás y… y…

Draco: (interrumpiendo) Y di lo que tienes que decir…

Harry: Hola chicos ya llegue…

Ly: HARRY! Que bueno que llegaste… dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme… dime, que es…

Harry: Claro… (susurrando en el oído de Ly) Todos los personajes conocidos de esta historia son de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling… (se separa sonriente)

Ly: T.T Me han burlado…

Harry y Draco: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA

Hermione: (que estaba escondida por ahí) Mejor lean… (dirigiéndose a Ly consolándola) ya, ya… tranquila, te dije que tu declaración de amor a Draco no funcionaria… ya…

Ly: T.T Snif… snif…

**5**

Hermione se levanto muy temprano y fue a desayunar, sorprendida porque Malfoy no le había dicho ningún insulto, nada, de hecho se había portado muy extraño…

**Flash Back**

Después de bañarse y cambiarse bajo a la sala común y se encontró con Malfoy quien estaba recostado en un sillón viendo al techo

D- Buenos días Granger

H- (Extrañada) Buenos días Malfoy

D- ¿Cómo estas?

H- O.O Mmm… ¿bien?... y… ¿y tù?

D- (Encogiéndose de hombros) Bien, te veré después… (se levanta y sale de la sala común)

**Fin Flash back**

Esa mañana definitivamente se había comportado muy extraño, pero ya lo averiguaría después, por ahora solo quería hablar con Harry, pero tendría que esperar hasta su clase para no levantar sospechas camino al GC, al entrar vio a sus amigos ya reunidos, y juntando todo el valor que en un Griffindor se reconoce camino directo a ellos.

H- Hola chicos… ¿Qué tal?

R-(encogiéndose de hombros) Bien

Harry y Ginny, quienes estaban tomados de las manos la miraron y luego voltearon a verse y al unísono respondieron.

Ha-G- Excelente…

H- Me alegro… (aunque en el fondo le dolía)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**¿Qué harás ahora Draco?**... no lo se exactamente, lo que si sé es que no podre enamorarla, tal vez solo me divierta con ella y ya… **¿De verdad te importa ella?**... En realidad no, pero tal vez, si investigo que fue lo que le paso, tenga en mi poder mas armas para controlarla…**¿Piensas usar eso en su contra?**... si me provoca no dudare… pero primero tengo que averiguarlo._

D- ¿Pero como?

Z- ¿Cómo que Malfoy?

D- ¿Qué haces aquí Zabbini?

Z- Pues voy al igual que tu al comedor…

D- (Dándose cuenta de que sus pies lo habían transportado ahí se sorprendió) Ah… cierto… (después de unos minutos en silencio) Blase… aceptare tu reto…

Z-(confundido) . ¿Cuál?

D- El de Granger…

Z- o.O ¿La vas a conquistar?... Ja… eso quisiera verlo…

D- Más pronto de lo que te imaginas

Z-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo lograras?

D- (con una sonrisa burlona) Que lo tengo todo planeado, y quien sabe, tal vez me entretenga hasta que salga…

Z-¿Cómo?

D- Ya lo veras…

Z- No puedo creerte, es imposible que la sabelotodo se enamore de ti

D- (paro en seco y añadió sombrío) Yo no he dicho que la voy a enamorar, solo a divertirme…

Z-(sorprendido por su repentino cambio) Y eso… nunca te ha importado enamorar a alguien…

D- Lo se, pero no con ella, después no me la quitaría de encima y eso no es bueno para mi reputación…

Z- Siempre pensando en todo ¿no Draco?

D- Si Blase, así es…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El día llegaba a su fin y Hermione aún no podía hablar con Harry a solas, así que cuando entro con sus amigos a la sala de Griffindor, con la excusa de ir a la biblioteca salio, al llegar tomo asiento y después de unos minutos alguien se sentó frente a ella…

Ha-Hola Herms

H-(dio un brinco al escuchar al chico) Ah… Harry, me asustaste…

Ha- Lo siento (dijo avergonzado)

H-No hay problema (le sonrió)

Ha- Herms ¿te pasa algo?

H-¿Cómo?

Ha-Bueno, hoy todo el día te he notado extraña…

H-Bueno… estoy bien… gracias por preocuparte.

Ha-(Tomándola de las manos) Hermione, somos amigos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿no?

H-(Sonriéndole tristemente)Si… amigos…

Ha- Bien, (se levantaba para irse cuando una mano lo detuvo)

H- (_Es mi única oportunidad)_ Harry… (lo detuvo)

Ha-(voliendose a su amiga) ¿Si?

H-(con la cabeza gacha) Si, si quiero hablar

Ha-(se sentó de nuevo asintiendo con la cabeza) ¿Qué pasa?

H- Sabes yo… ¿Qué tal vas con Ginny?

Ha- (extrañado) Pues bien… ¿Por qué?

H- Pues sabes… yo… tal vez voy a salir con alguien (dijo sonrojada y agachada, pero era su última oportunidad, todo dependía de cómo reaccionaria él, tal vez si se mostraba celoso podría tener una oportunidad)

Ha- (Después de unos minutos, que parecieron a Hermione horas en que estuvo serio hablo) Pues Hermione… (le dedico una encantadora sonrisa) Me alegro mucho… felicidades y espero que te sepa tratar, si no, ya sabes que nos la pagara…

A Hermione se le cayó la venda de los ojos por fin, su pequeño mundo de esperanza se desvaneció, se derrumbo la ilusión de tener algo con él…

Ha- Sabes, he de confesarte que me estaba empezando a preocupar

H- (aguantando las ganas de llorar) ¿Por qué?

Ha-Porque… (se sonrojo avergonzado) bueno, después de lo que paso entre nosotros pues…

H-¿Creíste que yo no salía con nadie por eso?

Ha- Si, me angustiaba el hecho de que te había decepcionado con los chicos…

H-¿Por eso insistías en conseguirme novio?

Ha- (avergonzado) Si…

H- (Sacando valor de todo su ser) Harry, no te he dicho toda la verdad…

Ha- ¿A que te refieres Herms?

H- Harry yo… (se detuvo al comprobar que Harry estaba viendo a la puerta de la biblioteca, y suprimió unas lagrimas al ver como Ginny le sonreía coqueta a su novio) ejem… (intento llamar su atención, cuando Harry volteo y le dio una dulce sonrisa) Si quieres ve con ella… (inmediatamente Harry negó con la cabeza)

Ha- Claro que no, ahora estoy hablando contigo de algo importante (viéndola a los ojos) y tu eres importante (eso pareció prender una ligera flama de esperanza en su corazón)¿Vamos a caminar? (Hermione asintió y salieron, caminaron por los pasillo silenciosos hasta que ella decidió romper con el silencio)

H- Harry… (el volteo a verla) tu… (se agacho) tu ¿le has contado a alguien lo que paso esa noche?

Ha- (confuso y avergonzado) Bueno… yo… si (susurro)

H- A… ¿a quien?

Ha- A… Ginny (Ya estaban en las orillas del lago cuando Hermione paro en seco ante esta declaración)

H- ¿Co… como?

Ha- (Serio y tomado aire hablo) Sabes que yo estaba saliendo con ella, y bueno, que ese día peleamos, (volteando al lago y dándole la espalda) Días después de lo que paso, nos encontramos por un pasillo, no había nadie y ella se veía muy mal por lo ocurrido, yo estaba igual demal, la extrañaba y se que ella a mi. Esa tarde, no soporte mas verla triste y me acerque y antes de hablar nos abrazamos… Hermione, todos cometemos errores (Herms sintió desfallecer ante esta declaración)… y como yo… ella también los cometió… ¿prométeme que no dirás a nadie lo que te estoy diciendo?

H-(Asintió sin poder articular palabra)

H- Hablamos, regresamos… la relación era diferente, yo… me sentía culpable de lo que había pasado, de haberla engañado, aunque técnicamente en ese momento no la engañe, así que no soporte mas y una noche nos citamos en el lago, ella también tenía algo importante que decirme… estuvo… (respiro profundo) estuvo con Malfoy la misma noche que yo estuve contigo (susurro)

H-¿Qué?... ¿Pero como?...

Ha- Estábamos muy enfadados y dolidos, fue como un escape, no la puedo culpar ya que yo hice lo mismo, y así se lo dije. Nos distanciamos unas semanas, necesitábamos pensar saber que nos pasaría, pero de algo estoy seguro… nunca dejamos de amarnos y nos perdonamos…

H- BASTA… (El chico que aún estaba de espaldas a ella volteo abruptamente y se le acerco muy preocupado al ver sus lágrimas)

Ha- Hermione… ¿Qué pasa?

H- (soltándose de el que la había tomado del rostro) No quiero seguir escuchándote…

Ha- (confundido) ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué? Yo solo…

H- ¿Por qué?... ¿quieres saber porque?... Porque me lastimas…

Ha- Yo no quise…

H- (interrumpiendo) Se que no quisiste, y no es tu culpa… es mía…

Ha- No entiendo¿Por qué te lastimo?... ¿Qué sucede Hermione? (pregunto preocupado)

H-Sucede (susurro) Sucede (levanto un poco mas la voz) Que estoy enamorada de ti Harry Potter… eso sucede (Harry se quedo boquiabierto, sin saber que hacer o que decir) Desde finales dequinto estoy completamente enamorada de ti…

Ha- Yo… (respiraba entrecortadamente) Yo… lo siento Hermione…

H- No, no lo sientas… y no te culpes por lo de esa noche, fue mi decisión, no tuya.

Ha- Pero yo te lastime…

H- Basta Harry… No es tu culpa que yo te ame… es solo mía…

Ha-Lo siento…

H-¿solo dirás eso?...

Ha-(Tomado aire y valor) Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga y eso no lo olvidare nunca, te quiero y mucho, pero yo amo a Ginny… y

H-(interrumpiendo) Lo entiendo Harry… no tienes que decir mas… Ginny es una gran mujer, no la dejes ir, y espero que ella te sepa cuidar… (Dicho esto ultimo Hermione echo a correr, arrasando con el que se le cruzara, quería llegar a su sala común y morir ahí mismo, ya nada le importaba, ya no quería seguir sufriendo, ya no quería vivir, ya no había razón… al llegar a un último pasillo desierto sin poder resistir mas en pie, tropezó y cayo al frente, se dejo caer y lloro, segundos después una mano fuerte la levanto y al ver que no podía mantenerse en pie la cargo, entraron en el retrato de enfrente y él la sentó en el sillón, la reviso para ver si tenia alguna herida, pero mas le preocupaba que estaba como ida, no respondía, ya ni siquiera lloraba…

D- Granger… Granger (la sacudía) maldición reacciona Hermione!

Pareció que eso la saco de su trance porque lo miro a los ojos…

H- Draco… ¿Es malo amar¿Es malo enamorarse?

D- Solo de la persona equivocada (susurro)

Ella lo abrazo, el también le correspondio y ahí Hermione dejo caer una vez mas las amargas y agonizantes lagrimas que había ocultado frente a Harry, las dejo caer para poder superarlo por fin…

Pasaron varias horas hasta romper ese abrazo, hasta que Hermione decidió romper el agradable silencio…

H- Malfoy… (se levanto) ¿Esto nunca paso verdad?

D- (saliendo de sus pensamientos) si es lo que quieres de acuerdo…

H- Bien, buenas noches… (se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras) Draco…

D-(volteo hacia ella)

H- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

D- (Levantando los hombros)No podía dejarte ahí tirada. Llámalo mi obra de caridad por el resto de mi vida Granger…

H- Aún así… Gracias Malfoy… (siguió subiendo las escaleras)

D- Hermione… (llamo y cuando ella volteo…) Quien te ame... no te hara llorar… (ella asintió y se fue a su habitación)

Minutos después que ella subió él hizo lo mismo. Subió, se ducho y se metió en la cama…

_**Que fue todo eso**… No lo sé, pero no podía dejarla ahí, sola y desamparada…** ¿se te hablando el corazón Draco Malfoy?**... Claro que no, solo no quiero que pase lo mismo que yo… **Eso se llama humanidad**… eso se llama sentido común, ademas no creo haber sufrido tanto como ella... **tu solo has sufrido en tu orgullo, nunca has amado**… y con lo que he visto, no lo pretendo… **no digas de esa agua no beberé**… y tu cierra la boca y déjame dormir…_

Pasaron días desde ese incidente y ni Draco ni Hermione hablaron volvieron a hablar del tema, de hecho soguieron ignorandose, olvidando lo ocurrido… una noche después de su ronda de premio anual Hermione estaba en la habitación recordando cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Harry y lo tarde que fue, pues el ya no lo estaba de ella y ahora el amaba a Ginny…

H-(Silenciosas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas…)

**No te olvidare**

**Solo pienso en ti**

**Jamás comprenderé**

**Como te perdí**

**Y aunque el tiempo ya pasó**

**Desde que todo termino**

**Aún no se que sucedió**

Draco entro a la sala común y escucho los sollozos de Hermione y en su susurro el delicado canto…

**Yo se que no te olvidare**

**Ni guardo rencor**

**A ti renunciare**

**Sin explicación**

**Puedo fingir cuando te veo**

**Que no te extraño y no te quiero**

**Y aunque jamás me veas llorando**

**Mi corazón te sigue amando**

**Por eso no te olvidare**

D- _¿Cómo puede amar alguien tanto?..._pensó

**A pesar que sufrí**

**No me arrepentiré**

**Porque de ti aprendí**

**A veces el amor no es como creas**

**Hay que salvarlo como puedas**

**Y si no hay otra solución**

**Pues es mejor decir adiós**

D-_**Admirable ¿no?**... lo es, lastima que por el equivocado…_

**Quizás encuentres alguien en tu vida**

**Si te enamoras algún día**

**Y si ese amor al fin te olvida**

**Y necesitas de una amiga**

**Recuerda no te olvidare**

**Te espero aquí**

**Si a mi quieres volver **

**Yo te haré feliz**

D- _Me pregunto que se sentirá amar y ser amado de esa manera… **Draco**…_

**También puedo fingir cuando te veo**

**Que no te extraño y no te quiero**

**Y aunque jamás me veas llorando**

**Mi corazón te sigue amando**

**A veces el amor no es como creas**

**Hay que salvarlo como puedas**

**Y si no hay otra solución**

**Pues es mejor decir adiós**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Que les pareció este ultimo capi. Con último me refiero al último que he escrito, no al final de la historia he… ACTUALIZE UN DIA DESPUES… ME GANO LA TENTACION… aunque ya se me junto la tarea T.T, pero no importa soy feliz porque me gusto como quedaron… ¿ustedes que opinan queridos lectores?... No se que me paso... de pronto la inspiracion llego y por supuesto no la dejare ir... jejeje**

**Me han gustado estos últimos, me parecen muy lindos y una parte muy linda de Hermione, aparte que descubrimos que mi Drakito tiene corazón… Ojala aprenda a usarlo pronto. A partir del siguiente capitulo, prometo que ya se enfocara a lo que pase entre ellos dos…Hermione y Draco**

**Contesto sus reviews...**

**gaba-black**: Que bueno que te gustoy aqui esta con 2 capis mas... increible hasta para mi...jejeje...

**Luz que olvidaste prendida: **Me encanta leer tus reviews... gracias por escribirlos, me animas mucho a seguir con la historia... Y tienes razón falta ver cuando ellos dos llores de esas lagrimas... ojala que tambien te guste este capitulo, fue con mucho cariño y con la misma inspiracion que el otro... creo que por eso tambien me quedo triste... T.T

**AlexiaRiddle:** Concuerdo contigo en que tuvo que esperar a mi Drakis para que fuera perfecto, pero creo que cuando llegue el momento se sabra quien es mejor... Ojala te siga gustando este capi...

**Victoria Granger:** Me da gusto que ya tenga otra lectora.. y me encanta que te aya gustado mucho el capi, tambien es mi faborito, pobre Hermi... pero estoy segura que con Draco se repondrá rapido... digo, con ese bombon cualquiera jejeje...

**MeilinSnape:**Veras, tengo un problema... y es que estoy loca, por eso el cambio en los personajes, pero esque me gusta tener de todo un poco, espero que no te haga bolas o te confunda, de verdad... Y yo tambien llore cuando escribi el otro capi, aunque con este tambien aunque no tanto, aun se me hace triste... ojala tambien te guste este y suguie leyendo para mas sorpresas... (Conciencia: Pareces programa de television donde canjean cosas... Ly: T.T)

**Se los vuelvo a dedicar a todo el que quiera leer... y sigan dejando sus reviews, me encanta leerlos y por supuesto me animan e inspiran a seguir... ciao, los quiere ... **

**Ly... **


	6. Cambios

**LA MUJER QUE NO SOÑE**

**Capitulo 6**

**CAMBIOS**

**Disclaimer:**

Ly: Draco, lo he decidido…

Draco: Que bien… mmm… ¿Qué decidiste?

Ly: Dejarte. He comprendido que nunca estarás conmigo…

Draco: (cantando) AAALEYUYA, AAALEYUYA!

Ly: T.T Te arrepentirás cuanto ya no me tengas…

Draco: (Mirando al techo) Ah… ¿decías algo mas?

Ly: T.T… (ve a Draco que sigue mirando al techo) ¿Qué hay de interesante ahí?

Draco: Mira… ¿que dice? (señalo a una parte escrita en el techo)

Ly: Mmm… todos los personajes conocidos de esta historia, (ósea todos) son de J.K. Rowling… (Diciendo a Draco) NO ME SIMPATISAS…

Draco: Jajajajajaja… Ya somos dos…

Ly:P … (un hombre muuuy guapo entra en la habitación) Hola cariño… ¿nos vamos?

Hombre muuuy guapo: Claro… vine por ti…

Draco: o.O…

Ly: Adios para siempre Draco Malfoy… Vamonos Fuma…

Draco: Adios… no vuelvas… te cuidas… (a Fuma), mejor… enciérrala en una jaula, ahí será mas seguro…

Fuma: Lo se… ahí la tengo todo el día…

Ly: T.T… No se supone que me querías…

Fuma¿Yo?... Solo me pagaron para venir por ti…

Draco: Jajajajaja

Ly: T.T … nadie me quiere…

Draco: mmm… ¿comete un gusanito?

Ly: o.O… T.T

**6**

Semanas después de encontrar a Hermione cantando, Draco decidió continuar con su plan, por culpa de Potter se había atrasado debía darse prisa o no tendría oportunidad de terminar el trato…

D- Buenos días Granger…

H-Buenos días Malfoy…

D-¿Tienes tiempo para hablar? (pregunto sentándose en el sillón de la sala común)

H- (dudosa) Cla-Claro… ¿Qué sucede?

D-¿Estas lista para nuestro trato, ya nos hemos atrasado mucho y no creo que…

H-(Interrumpiendo) ¿Trato?... cual…

D- Vamos Granger, ya te he esperado suficiente…

H- o.O…

D- El de hacernos pasar por pareja…

H- Ah… Pero… no creo estar en condiciones…

D- Un trato es un trato Granger, no lo puedes romper…

D-Pero…

D- No quiero tontas excusas, hoy comenzaremos y punto…

H- ¿Por qué debo hacer lo que tú dices hurón?

D- Porque siempre será así sabelotodo…

H- Cierra la boca (exclamo enojada)

D- Se hará lo que te digo…

H- NO! (grito poniéndose de pie)

D- Cállate y siéntate… o que… quieres que tu querido Potter te tenga… lastima…

H- Harry no haría eso (dijo deteniéndose)

D- (con una sonrisa burlona) Eso crees… ¿estas segura?

H- Yo…

D- Iré por mi mochila y te veré en la entrada, bajaremos juntos al GC, desayunaremos e iremos a la primera clase juntos, al fin que nos toca la misma…

H- Pero…

D- No quiero mas excusas Granger… te veré en 3 minutos… 3… (y subió a su habitación)

H-Q_uien se cree ese hurón…**mmm… quizás un Malfoy**… no soy de su propiedad y no me moveré…**es cierto, quédate aquí sentada todo el día**... esto… tengo clase… **¿entonces que hacemos?**... pues…_

D- Vamos Granger… se hace tarde…

H-_Demonios se me paso el tiempo…_Ya voy Malfoy, solo voy por mi mochila…

D-Date prisa que tengo hambre…

10 minutos después…

D-(enojado) ¿Qué tanto puedes tardarte en ir por tu mochila?

H- Ya te dije que se me presento un inconveniente…

**Flash Back**

Al subir Hermione a su habitación tomo su mochila y al caminar a la puerta para salir cruzo por el espejo… se dio cuenta que se veía mal, su cabello ya se había esponjado un poco, su ropa floja y sin arreglar… _**¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viéndote así Hermione?**... no lo se… **te ves mal**… lo sé… **es hora de cambiar**... _cuando se escucha un grito desde abajo…

D- GRANGER!

H- VOY!... Pues tendrá que ser en otro momento, por que es tarde y me muero de hambre.

D- GRANGER!

H- YA VOY, YA VOY… (bajo las escaleras, por suerte aún quedaban unos minutos disponibles, si no hubieran perdido el desayuno, hecho por el cual Draco estaba enojado)

**Fin Flash Back**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el GC todos los alumnos de la escuela desayunaban tranquilamente en sus mesas, cuando de pronto…

**-**BIEN!

Unos chicos mejor conocidos como premios anuales, por siempre enemigos, entraban gritando al gran comedor, pero a pesar que llevaban tiempo ignorándose, parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad… o al menos eso creían…

Hermione camino a la mesa de Griffindor, muy enfadada, nadie se atrevía a llamarla, parecía querer estallar, al llegar, se sentó en su lugar de siempre, al lado de Ron (que estaba con Luna), y algo alejado del otro lado estaba Harry con Ginny, a pesar de haber pasado varias semanas de lo hablado entre Harry y Hermione seguían sin hablarse, cada vez que se veían se agachaban y seguían su camino, esto trajo muchos comentarios entre los estudiantes, desde que "Harry le había espantado a un novio", "Hasta que Harry le había declarado su amor eterno y que ella lo rechazo, por eso estaba con Ginny", nunca sabrían que tan cercanos estaban esos rumores a la realidad, solo que al revés, ni Harry, ni Hermione habían tratado de desmentir los rumores, y Ginny no parecía molestarse, sabia que tenia el amor de Harry y aunque últimamente estaba algo distante cuando estaba cerca Hermione, no lo dio importancia, al menos no todavía…

R-Hola Herm… ¿estas bien?...

H- (suspirando) Si, Ron, solo un pequeño disgusto para empezar mi día…

Ha-¿Te hizo algo Malfoy, Hermione?

H-(se agacha) No Harry, solo no logramos ponernos de acuerdo…

Ha-¿Segura?

G- Cariño, si ella dice que esta bien no la atosigues con mas preguntas… (Herms, aunque sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al escuchar esas palabras, le agradeció a Ginny que hubiera cortado con las preguntas que no podría contestar, al menos no aún, y asintió con la cabeza)

H-(en el oído de Ginny) Gracias Ginny…

Paso así todo el día, sin más complicaciones, extrañamente para algunos, para otros sin importancia, los enemigos naturales Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy pasaron todo el día reprimiendo sus insultos o tal vez solo evitándose…

A la mañana siguiente Draco bajo temprano (según él mejor estar seguro de llegar antes, que perderse el desayuno… según lo dicho el día anterior…)

**Flash Back**

Lo que empezó con una rutinaria caminata al GC…

D-(enojado) ¿Qué tanto puedes tardarte en ir por tu mochila?

H- Ya te dije que se me presento un inconveniente…

D-¿Qué clase de inconveniente te puede pasar en tu habitación? A menos claro que ayas olvidado a tu… "amigo" de ocasión en el armario…

H-(Completamente roja) Por supuesto que no… ¿crees que todos son como tú?

D-(orgulloso) Por supuesto que no… por eso lo digo…

H-(Suspirando) Claro que no fue eso…

D-(tranquilizándose del enfado) ¿Entonces?... ¿te viste en el espejo y te asustaste?... (Hermione paro en seco y el al darse cuenta, volteo hacia ella) ¿Es cierto?... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¿Quién lo diría?... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

H-(Avanzando nuevamente) Cierra la boca…

D- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

H-_**¿Tenias dudas sobre tu cambio?**... porque le dije… **soy tu corazón, no tu cerebro**… ¬¬ … **¿que?**... no eres de ayuda¿ya te lo había dicho?... **me necesitas**… JA… _(mientras… Draco seguía en lo suyo…)

D-JAJAJAJAJAJA…

H- ¿QUIERES CALLARTE YA?

D-(Después de 5 minutos) YA… JAJAJA… ya… (tomando aire) ya… ejem… bueno, mañana quiero tener más tiempo para desayunar, así que has el favor de levantarte mas temprano o de no mirarte al espejo… al fin no lo haces seguido…

H- Cállate… y no lo hago… porque denada serviría (susurro)

D-(Draco, la observo en cuanto dijo eso, se sorprendió de que le hubiese afectado ese comentario, y sonrió maliciosamente) _**¿Te divierte Draco?**... por supuesto… **te aprovechas de su autoestima**… ella me lo deja fácil… _(Volvió a verla y vio su semblante triste y borro su sonrisa)… _Potter… **¿que?**... Potter es el culpable de su depresión… **y tú la incrementas… bien por ti Draco**… cállate_.Granger… no importa que te mires o no al espejo, tú no lo necesitas…

H-(volteando a verlo extrañada) Si… supongo que no haría milagros…

D-No lo decía por eso… (ella volvió a mirarlo) me refiero a que la mayoría de las chicas solo lo hacen para verse bonitas para los chicos, conseguir novio, tal vez esposo… es… aburrido…

H-Deje de pintarme porque eso no me funcionaba… no llamaba la atención de nadie… (Ahora Draco volteo a verla, y recordó que hubo un tiempo en que ella se arreglaba más de lo común, y que sí llego a llamar la atención, pero su carácter intimidaba a los chicos a acercarse, así que solo la miraban, luego… dejo de hacerlo) supongo que para que esforzarme…

D-Pero como te dije antes, tú no necesitas arreglarte, ya me tienes a mí…

H-(viéndolo sonrojada ligeramente) Por el trato… (susurro)

D-Para cuando termine el trato, varios chicos te invitaran a salir

H-¿Por qué lo dices?

D-Es lógico, se preguntaran que te vi y te invitaran a salir, así que serás popular

H-Eso no me interesa, no voy a buscar novio, acepte este trato solo para que dejaran de molestarme, además quien me quiera me querrá por como soy, no por como luzco… (A Draco se le escapo una sonrisa que inmediatamente borro)

D- ¿Quién diría que la sabelotodo Granger seria una romántica y cursi? (dijo con una media sonrisa burlona)

H-¿Quién creería que el hurón Malfoy puede ser agradable a veces?… pocas por cierto…

D-Me da gusto que no te acostumbres, no lo veras seguido…

H-No lo espero…

D-Bien, y regresando a lo del desayuno, debemos salir mas temprano de la torre…

H-¿Por qué?...

D-Mejor estar seguro de llegar antes, que perderse el desayuno… y no podemos arriesgarnos de que te vuelvas a mirar en el espejo…

H-Ja, ja… retiro lo dicho sobre lo agradable…

D-(con una media sonrisa) Vamos… si no llegamos pronto Crabbe y Goyle se terminaran el desayuno y no tendremos nada… (Hermione se detuvo) ¿Qué sucede? (comenzó a exasperarse)… _a este paso nunca llegaremos…** tengo hambre**… tu no comes… **nop, pero me gusta molestar**… ¬¬…_

H- ¿Qué… que quieres decir con eso?...

D-¿Qué?

H- De Crabbe y Goyle…

D- Ah… Pues que tendrás el honor de sentarte en la mesa de Slytherin…

H-¿QUE?...

D- Lo que escuchaste… camina más rápido…

H- NO lo voy a hacer…

D- Tendrás…

H- NO

D-No te estoy preguntando…

H- Y yo estoy afirmando…

Y así, lo que comenzó con una linda conversación termino en…

D-H- BIEN!

**Fin Flash Back**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el GC, se respiraba tranquilidad, todos conversaban animadamente, algunos quejándose de sus clases, la mayoría desayunaba sin contratiempos, por ser la hora pico del desayuno, todos estaban ahí, poco a poco cesaron los murmullos, al ver dos siluetas conocidos por muchos, pero definitivamente, nunca juntos…

Tomados de la mano, entraron Draco Malfoy y una chica que parecía ser Hermione… pero no podría ser… ¿o si?...

La chica, de cabello castaño, ojos claros, se veía muy bien, llevaba el cabello suelto con rulos definidos, maquillaje natural, pero los ojos delineados en negro que los hacia resaltar, y con los labios carmín, solo decorados con gloss, vestía su uniforme un poco mas ajustado que antes, o al menos así se veía, ya que solo lo arreglo un poco para que se adecuara a su cuerpo, la túnica no la traía puesta, por eso nunca sabían que era lo que escondía, no tenia un cuerpo escultural, solo el de una chica normal, pero ese día en especial, se veía realmente bien, y lo mas impactante, con una sonrisa que hace tiempo no veían… se veía diferente… feliz… ¿acaso seria por su acompañante?... Tal vez…

**Flash Back**

Draco esperaba pacientemente en la sala común, esperándola, se estaba quedando dormido, pues había madrugado más de lo normal pensando… Cuando de pronto, escucho que bajaban las escaleras de enfrente, perezosamente abrió los ojos, pero definitivamente, no estaba preparado para lo que vio…

Hermione bajaba las escaleras, se veía muy bien, diferente, decidida, segura, bajo lentamente, disfrutando de cada paso que daba, Draco no puedo decir nada solo la observo, ella, hoy se veia… extraña, pues mostraba esa seguridad que hacia mucho no demostraba, o al menos el no notaba…

Se veía elegante, caminando hacia el… no podía reaccionar… según Draco, se veía realmente hermosa… _**¿Qué piensas Draco?**... ¡WOW!... **¿Draco?**... ¿Cómo no lo note antes?...** ¿Es hermosa cierto?**... Cierto… ejem. … quiero decir… pues lo normal…_

H- Buenos días Malfoy…

D-Bu-bue-ejem… buenos días Granger

H-(sonriendo burlona) ¿Todo bien?

D-(observándola de arriba a abajo) Casi todo… he visto mejores…

H-(sonrojada) No lo dudo¿nos vamos a desayunar?

D-Sí… **¿_no le vas a decir nada más?_**_... ¿deberia?... **Por supuesto es momento de que te la ganes**… Tienes razón, pero solo por eso he… **si tú lo dices**…_

Caminaron al retrato, Hermione dijo la contraseña, de pronto recordó algo y regreso a la sala…

D-¿Qué sucede?

H-Nada, olvide mi túnica (dijo llegando hasta él, pero este vio que solo la cargaba, no se la ponía)

Salieron y al bajar el pequeño escalón del retrato, Draco le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar…

D-Déjame ayudarte con eso (le dijo quitándole la túnica de las manos)

H-(extrañada) Gracias, pero no es necesario…

D-Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo…

H-Gracias…

Caminaron en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto, juntos, al llegar al GC, en la puerta se detuvieron, voltearon a verse…

D-A partir de este momento somos pareja ¿Lista?

H-(Suspirando) Sí, creo…

D-(Dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomando su mano) Todo saldrá bien, tranquila, te ves hermosa… (y entraron)…_¿Qué rayos fue eso?...**lo mismo te iba a preguntar yo**… ¿Qué me sucede?... _

H-Draco… (la vos lo saco de sus pensamientos y el hecho de que se había detenido)

D-(volteo a verla interrogándola con la mirada)

H-No puedo ir allá (señalo la mesa de Slytherin, como Draco iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos por inercia camino hacia su mesa)

D-No vamos a discutir por lo mismo ¿verdad?

H- No, entonces tu a tu mesa y yo a la mía

D-Pero…

H-Nada… adiós… (se levanta de puntitas y le da un beso en la mejilla sonrojándose)

D-Adiós… (Sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar solo reacciono al verla alejarse y acercándosele de nuevo) iré por ti al rato…

H-Bien…

Draco no fue el único sorprendido, todos el GC, quedaron O.O y en silencio¿Qué estaba pasando¿Pueden tener todos la misma alucinación?...

Hermione sonrojada por la vergüenza de lo que acababa de hacer se fue a sentar a su mesa, todos sus compañeros de casa la veían, unos con enojo, otros con sorpresa, y otras con envidia (NA: Yo por ejemplo)

R-Hermione Jane Granger¿que significa esto?

G-Her- ¿Hermione?

Ha-¿Alucine? Díganme que fue eso (les dijo a Ginny y Ron y al ver su negativa) ¿BESASTE A MALFOY? (le grito a Hermione)

H-Bueno… solo fue en la mejilla¿Por qué tanto alboroto? (dijo despreocupada, pero por dentro se hacia la misma pregunta) _¿Por qué lo besaste?... **no lo se**... solo me nació y lo hice… **¿no se supone que yo soy quien toma esa clase de decisiones?**... Pues ya ves que no…**¿Qué te esta pasando Hermione?**... no lo se… pero me asusta…** a mi también… a mi también**_

Del otro lado de la sala…

Draco llego a su lugar de siempre, bajo la atenta, asombrada e intrigada mirada de todos sus compañeros…

D-Bueno… ¿QUE SE LES PERDIO? (todos volvieron a su desayuno, a excepción de unos cuentos Slytherin, ya que nadie se atrevía a cuestionar a Draco, muchos sabían las fatídicas consecuencias, aunque algunos aún se atrevían)

B-¿Qué fue eso Draco?

D-¿Qué fue que? (pegunto mientras desayunaba deprisa, las miradas lo estaban poniendo nervioso, aunque nunca lo mostró)

B-¿Qué fue todo ese espectáculo con Granger?

P-(apenas reaccionando ante la impresión) DRAKIS… ¿Qué te sucede¿esa sangre sucia te hechizo?

D-Claro que no, nadie podría hechizarme (contesto orgulloso)

P-¿Entonces lo hiciste consciente?

D-Bueno, pues…

P-Lo ves lo sabia Blase, hay que llevarlo con Pomfrey…

D-(interrumpiendo) NO ME INTERRUMPAS… y no necesito ir a la enfermería…

En la mesa Gryffindor…

Después de un rato con preguntas atosigantes sobre lo hecho a las que Hermione salio victoriosa, todos se quedaron callados, pero era un silencio incomodo, así que Ron decidió romperlo haciendo una pregunta que hacia tiempo traía en la cabeza…

R-Hermione, Harry (los llamo, mas cuando voltearon prosiguió) ¿Qué sucede con ustedes?

H-(sorprendida) ¿Qué?... ¿a que te refieres?

Ha-(sonrojado ligeramente) no se de que hablas…

R-(molesto) ¿Qué a que me refiero?... A pues veamos… quizás al hecho de que casi no se hablan, se evitan, se huyen… ¿que sucede?... se supone que somos amigos, porque no me cuentan…o mejor, porque no se arreglan…

H-Bueno es que…

Ha- Bueno yo…

H-No creo que Harry quiera verme mas (dijo con tristeza) y no lo culpo...

Ha-¿Qué? Jamás querría eso…

H-¿De verdad?... entonces ¿me perdonas?

Ha-No tengo nada que perdonarte… somos amigos… ¿recuerdas?

H-(abrazándolo) Sí… somos amigos (exclamo emocionada)

Ha- Pero… (susurro en su oído) no quiero lastimarte mas… (la estrecho contra él)

H- No lo harás… si seguimos siendo amigos…

Ha- Siempre…

Ron observaba a sus amigos reconciliándose, sabia lo que pasaba, al menos lo sospechaba, los sentimientos de su amiga y los de su amigo, pero quería que volvieran a ser lo mismo, el trío de oro, sabía que seria difícil… pues él lo había vivido… sí, el había estado enamorado de Hermione, pero se dio cuenta a finales de sexto del gran amor que sentía ella hacia Harry, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue resignarse, y estar ahí para apoyarla, pues sabía de los sentimientos de Harry hacia Ginny, y se imaginaba el trabajo que le iba a costar a su amiga superarlo, pero no todo sucedió como esperaba, pues alguien se le había adelantado, y el no estuvo ahí para ayudarla, ahora se preguntaba¿Quién fue su apoyo, pues a pesar de ahora amar profundamente a Luna, Hermione siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**O.O ….Creo que solo me falta que Harry estuviera enamorado de Ron ¿vedad?... jejeje… U.U **

**Perdón si los he decepcionado con este capi, pero la verdad es que ya no sabia que poner, tengo tantas ideas que no se ordenarlas… tal vez crean que es una excusa tonta, pero es verdad XD … bien, si quieren maténme, lo merezco…. Pero si lo hacen no podré continuar la historia y viene lo mas interesante… muajajajaja…**

**No es cierto, prometo mejorar en los capítulos siguientes, se los debo por todos los hermosos, preciosos reviews DIOS SOY TAN FELIZ por todos los reviews, y aunque les parezca tonto es otra de las razones por las cuales había tardado en actualizar, queria que no se decepcionaran de el siguiente capi… no se si lo logre… ¿ustedes que opinan?**

**Tonta excusa pero cierta... ESTABA EN EXAMENES! Y SABEN LO FRUSTRANTE QUE ES, pero aqui estoy de nuevo y no tardare en actualizar ahora que todo eso termino, aunque sigo en clases normales jejeje... no puedo evitarlo soy adicta a esto... **

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS HERMOSISIMOS REVIEWS... (perdon por no contestarselos ahorita pero me gana el tiempo en subir el capi y las ganas jeje)**

**Los quiero…. LY no olviden seguir escribiendo sus reviews que me animan a seguir!**


	7. Consecuencias

**LA MUJER QUE NO SOÑE**

**Capitulo 7**

**CONSECUENCIAS**

**Disclaimer:**

Ly: Ya Draco, ya me canse…

Draco: Pues siéntate…

Ly: ¬¬… Me refiero a ti, ya me canse de ti…

Draco:O.O Pero si no me estas cargando…

Ly: QUIERO DECIR QUE YA NO SEGUIRE SPORTANDO TUS DESPLANTES… TENGO DIGNIDAD ¿SABES?

Draco:(viendo hacia el cielo) Ah… si, que decías…

Ly: T.T Que ya no soportare que me hagas sufrir…

Draco: Bien… si eso es lo que quieres… dejarme, entonces vete… pero antes de irte toma esto… lo escribí para ti (Draco le extiende un pergamino enrollado cuidadosa y delicadamente)…

Ly: (Lo abre muy sonriente y lee en voz alta) Todos los personajes al igual que todo lo conocido de esta historia son de la fabulosa J.K Rowling… T.T…

Draco: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA

Ly: Me voy… :P

Draco: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**7**

_Se preguntaba¿Quién fue su apoyo, pues a pesar de ahora amar profundamente a Luna, Hermione siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón…_

Del otro lado en la mesa de cierto rubio…

Draco había estado evitando las preguntas de sus amigos y callando a ciertos burlones, aunque ahora no quedaría duda de que estaba con ella, al menos no para Blase, aunque, tal vez le costaría mas trabajo convencerlo, pero no tanto como callar los chillidos de Pansy Parkinson… De pronto algo llamo su atención, él… ella… abrazados… no es buena señal… Se levando de su mesa, con una rabia que nunca había sentido… _¿Cómo se atreve?...se supone que teníamos un trato… **recuerda que son amigos**… él le ha hecho daño… **si a ti te perdono, porque a él no**… porque ahora ella es MIA… **¿O.O?**... _

Camino a la mesa de Gryffindor apretando los puños, no entendía porque sentía eso… bueno, si lo sabía, el trato incluía no engañarse ni estar con otro… Sí, por eso estaba así… al llegar…

R- ¿A que vienes Malfoy?

D-Creeme que a verte NO comadreja…

Ha-(Aún abrazando a Hermione) ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?...

D-Nada que te interese cara rajada…

H-¿Qué sucede?

Ha- Nada Hermione¿Qué quieres aquí con nosotros?

D-Ya te dije que contigo nada… ¿Hermione?

H-(Volteo a verlo) Sí… ya voy…

Ron y Harry la vieron interrogante, Hermione se soltó del abrazo y camino a Draco.

H-Vamonos, los veo luego chicos (se voltea para Salir del GC, pero Draco la tomo de la cintura y voltea a Harry y Ron y les da una burlona sonrisa…)

Al salir del GC Draco aún llevaba a Hermione de la cintura, de pronto ella se detiene...

D-¿Qué sucede?

H-He.. nada, solo... olvide mi túnica... (estaba mas pálida de lo normal)

D-Oh... yo iré por ella... (regreso a la mesa de Grff)

H-Bien... (Se quedo de pie esperando el regreso de Draco, aún un poco desubicada, pues estaba muy mareada mas no dijo nada, solo trato de mantenerse en pie, después de unos minutos Draco regreso, y la vio aun pálida)

D-¿Te sientes bien?...

H-Yo... (intento caminar, pero sentía una extraña sensación) Malfoy... no esta temblando ¿cierto?

D-(extrañado) ¿No?.. Que paso, estas muy... (no pudo continuar, porque Herms, se había desmayado, por suerte gracias a años de entrenamiento de Quiddich y excelentes reflejos la alcanzo a detener antes de caer al piso)

D-Maldición (la tomo fuertemente en brazos y corrio a la enfermería) _ahora que rayos pasa... _Hermione, Hermione.. (llamaba mientras corría, para ver si reaccionaba) _**Esta muy pálida**... lo se... ahora solo me falta que este enferma... **No se ve muy bien, ni que mejore**... quieres callarte, lo sé..._ Ya casi llegamos...

Un pasillo mas adelante llego a la enfermería, abrió estrepitosamente las puertas de roble viejo, asustando así a la enfermera que se encontraba en ese momento en su escritorio...

E-¿Pero como se atreve?... ¿señor Malfoy? (pregunto al reconocer al chico) ¿qué sucede?

D- Es Hermione... (la enfermera se acerco a él rápidamente mientras la depositaba en una cama)

E-¿Qué le paso?

D-Se desmayo... Salíamos de desayunar y de pronto se puso muy pálida, me dijo que había olvidado algo, regrese por el, y cuando volví estaba mas pálida, y después...

E-Entiendo... ahora vaya a su clame señor Malfoy, yo cuidare de ella...

D-Pero...

E-Vaya...

D-Bien, pero cúrela, no quiero tener a ninguna enferma en mi torre...

E-Váyase ya...

D-Ya voy, ya voy... (salio de la enfermería y camino rumbo a clase de pociones) _**¿qué le pasara?**... no lo se y no me importa, solo quiero que se recupere...**¿estas preocupado?**... por supuesto que no, pero nadie va a creer que salimos si no nos ven juntos, y si no se recupera pronto, no vamos a tener oportunidad, MI REPUTACION ESTA EN JUEGO...**si claro, seguro es por eso**... solo es por eso..._

Por caminar lento llego tarde a clase, toco la puerta y entro, Snape lo miro con mala cara, pero con una seña de cabeza tomo asiento al lado de Zabinni, quien no tardo en interrogarlo...

Z-¿Dónde andabas casanova?

D-(molesto) Cállate Zabinni

Z-Uuuyy... creo que no estas de muy buen humor (volteo a buscar a Hermione)¿Qué pasa, la chica te dejo insatisfecho? (dijo burlón)

D-He dicho que te calles (contesto respirando profundo)

Z-Di en el clavo ¿eh?

D- CIERRA YA LA BOCA ZABINNNI...

S-(Que al oír el grito volteo) Señor Malfoy ¿sucede algo para que grite de esa forma?

D-(Dándose cuenta del grito y que se había levantado) No señor...

S-Pues si no quiere quedarse castigado trate de controlar esos impulsos...

Mientras Draco seguía muy malhumorado en la clase bajo la atenta mirada de dos ciertos Griffindors que estaban muy extrañados que su amiga no hubiera asistido a clases... en la enfermería...

H-(moviéndose perezosamente y abriendo los ojos lentamente, mientras los acostumbra a la luz,) _**Wow... no sabía que el techo tenia tantas piedritas negras**... y blancas¿de donde habrán sacado tanta roca?...**no lo se**... sabias que en la antigüedad los castillos eran hechos para resguardarse contra los Unos...** ¿y no de los otros?**...¬¬ hablo en serio...**n.n jejeje**... si, además... un momento_ (se levanta rápidamente de la cama) _¿qué hago en la enfermería?...** no lo se**... no lo recuerdo_ (se vuelve a sentar, sujetando con las manos su cabeza tratando de recordar, cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse y levanta la cara para encontrarse de frente con la enfermera)

E-Me da gusto que ya haya despertado señorita Granger... ¿cómo se siente?

H-Bien... creo... ¿qué hago aquí?

E-Esperaba que eso usted me lo dijera...

H- Pues no lo recuerdo, solo que estaba en el comedor y luego Malfoy me saco y...

E-¿Le hizo algo el señor Malfoy?

H-(extrañada) ¿Draco?... No... solo hablábamos mientras íbamos a clase y de pronto... ¿tembló?

E-No...

H-Supongo me maree... solo eso...

E- ¿Esta segura, uno no suele desmayarse por un mareo...

H-(Encogiéndose de hombros) Supongo que debe ser porque no he comido muy bien...

E-Debe cuidarse mas (dijo dándole una poción) tomate esto, te repondrá fuerzas, y si llega a sentirse mas mal, vuelva y le daré un poco mas, procure descansar...

H-(Asintiendo) ¿Puedo irme?

E-Espere unos minutos y podrá irse, a su siguiente clase...

H-Gracias... _genial, perdí pociones...** esto es extraño¿segura que estas bien?**... claro, solo necesito descansar... **¿segura?**... si, _(haciendo cara de puchero)_tengo hambre... **O.O pero si acabamos de desayunar**... si, pero Malfoy no me dejo terminar mi delicioso desayuno... **¿le llamas delicioso a ponerle miel a tu pan, huevos, leche y jugo?**... necesitaban azúcar...**era asqueroso**... pero bien que te lo comías ¿no?... **n.n... jeje, se me había antojado**..._(se puso tensa y se levanto rápido) No puede ser (susurro) **_¿qué sucede?_**... No, es imposible... claro... imposible...

D-¿Qué es imposible Granger?

H-(Dando un pequeño brinco del susto) Que no te puedes aparecer como la gente normal...

D-No, no soy una persona normal... (orgulloso)

H-(con una sonrisa) Sabía que algún día aceptarías que eres un bicho raro...

D-OYE... (iba a replicar, pero otras voces lo interrumpen)

R-Hermione¿cómo estas¿qué te paso¿ya estas mejor¿qué te dijo Pomfrey?

D-(Fastidiado por la interrupción) Cállate Weasley, como quieres que te conteste si no la dejas hablar...

H-(sonriendo por la actitud de su amigo) Estoy bien

Ha-(llegando corriendo de la mano con Ginny, se fue directo a Malfoy, lo tomo por el cuello de la túnica amenazante) ¿qué le hiciste maldito?

H-Harry, clámate, no me hizo nada... solo me desmaye

R-¿solo?

G-¿Y como te sientes ahora¿ya estas mejor?

H-Si, tranquila ya estoy bien, Harry suelta ya a Draco porfabor...

R-¿Draco?... _Cada vez entiendo menos_...

Harry soltó a Draco lentamente, los dos mirándose con odio, no despegaban sus miradas de los ojos del otro, hasta que estuvieron a una distancia prudente...

Ha-Largo, Tu no tienes nada que estar haciendo aquí...

D-Te equivocas Potter

H- Ya basta... Draco, gracias por traerme, pero...

R-¿Ahora le llamas Draco? (escupió las palabras)

D-Claro, seria muy raro que me llamara Malfoy... ¿verdad cariño? (se dirigió a Hermione, quien se puso muy roja y asintió lentamente)

Ha-¿Qué significa esto Hermione?

D-Significa cara rajada, que yo tengo tanto derecho como ustedes, incluso mas que **tu** (una mirada de odio), de estar aquí con ella...

R-¿Qué quiere decir Malfoy Hermione?

D-Vaya que si son lentos, Hermione y yo llevamos saliendo desde hace algún tiempo...

Como describir sus reacciones ante esta afirmación...no encuentro palabras, tal vez... asombrados, incrédulos... O.O... sin palabras...

G-¿QUÉ?

Ha-¿Era de él de quien me hablaste?

H-Si (dijo no muy segura)

R- (Yéndose contra Malfoy) QUE DIABLOS LE HICISTE... CON QUE HECHIZO LA CONTROLAS... HABLA MADITO HURON...

H-(gritando ante la escena) RON... TRANQUILO, NO ME LANZO NINGUN HECHIZO...

R-CLARO QUE SI... ES LA ÚNICA FORMA DE QUE ESTES CON ESTE INTENTO DE MORTIFAGO (esas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso, sus intentos de controlarse se desvanecieron dando paso a un Draco furioso, arremetió contra Ron, dejándose llevar por su odio, golpeaba a Ron sin piedad, aunque éste último no se dejaba tan fácil, mientras los gritos de las chicas (porque ya había llegado Luna) trataban de pararlos, incluso Harry... bueno, en realidad Harry le decía a Ron donde golpearlo, así que no cuenta... cuando llego la señora Pomfrey y con un sencillo hechizo los mando a cada esquina de la enfermería)

E-(Enojada) ESTAMOS EN UNA ENFERMERIA. QUIERO QUE SE VAYAN DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE... NO QUIERO VERLOS MAS... FUERA!

Los chicos salían de ahí a paso rápido, aunque Malfoy se quedo rezagado, mas Hermione lo espero…

H-Vamos Draco… (caminaron juntos hasta la salida) Gracias por traerme, bueno, porque supongo que fuiste tu quien me trajo ¿no?

D-(Asintio con la cabeza y limpiándose la sangre del labio inferior) Si, me asustaste¿estas enferma?...

H-(Sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo y entregándoselo)Toma (lo agarra y se limpia) No, supongo que estoy débil¿sabes? No he comido bien últimamente…

D-Lo se, me he dado cuenta…O.O… bueno, me refiero a que te ves pálida los últimos días.

H-(sonriendo) Si, gracias por preocuparte (le dedica una hermosa sonrisa)

Caminan a la sala común, entran y Hermione se dirige al baño por el botiquín, regresa a la sala donde esta Draco recostado y comienza a curarlo, bajo las protestas de este…-Cuidado-,-Quédate quieto-,-Duele-,-Cobarde-,-No soy cobarde-,-Aja-,-Auch-…. Y así siguieron un buen rato, hasta que al estar cercano el estomago de Herms a Draco y…

H-"Grrrrrrrrr"

D-(Con una sonrisa) ¿Hambre Granger?

H-(También con una sonrisa) Un poco…

D-Bien, (levantándose) Pues hay que comer… (la saca de la sala común) Vamos a las cocinas…

Hermione sin protestar lo sigue hasta la cocina, llagan a la entrada, Draco rasca tras la pera, se empieza a reír y segundos después abren la puerta y entran…

D-(sonriendo orgulloso) Increíble ¿no? (voltea a verla orgulloso y… a ella los elfos ya le están dando de comer)

H-mmm… ¿quegf degfscsias? (comiendo)

D-O.O Esto… come, por mi no te detengas…

H-(tragando y sonriendo) Gracias… no lo haré… (los elfos se acercan y le ofrecen mas comida, mientras Draco observa como le echa a toda la comida miel o azúcar y el ve como se lo come muy entretenida)

D-¿No te da asco?

H-No… es delicioso… además saciar un antojo no tiene nada de malo

D-¿Antojo? (sonrió)

H-(nerviosa) Ah… yo… no quise decir… bueno… esto… olvídalo (siguió comiendo)

D-(extrañado) Ah… bien.

Un rato después Hermione seguía comiendo, aunque de repente dejo el plato y lo alejo, se puso ligeramente pálida…

D-(preocupado) ¿Te sientes mal otra vez?

H-Yo… (se levanta y sale corriendo de la cocina asustada)

D-(Siguiéndola también asustado) Hermione…

Draco siguió a Hermione hasta que se perdió en los baños de mujeres, como tardaba y todos estaban en clases decidió entrar, sigilosamente se deslizo hasta los lavabos, escucho ruidos cercanos y se dirigió hacia ahí…

D-Hermione… ¿estas ahí?

H- ……

D-¿Hermione?...

H-Vete… déjame sola………

D-(Abriendo la puerta de golpe) No… Ahora mismo me vas a decir que te pasa… (la encontró sentada en el suelo, con la cara empapada de lagrimas, recargada en el retrete… se veía realmente mal… de la chica que vio en la mañana, no quedaba nada… ni sombra…_¿Cómo es posible que una persona cambie en unas horas?...**No sabes lo que le pasa**… Todo es tan extraño… **Algo grave pasa**… Mareos, Desmayos, Hambre, nauseas… **Oh, oh**… no puede ser…_ (la levanta y la toma en brazos, la lleva de nuevo a la enfermería, ella no se resiste, se siente muy mal, llevaba días así, pero nadie lo notaba, entre los brazos de Draco volvió a caer en un profundo sueño, (desmayo), fue el momento en el que Draco se asusto, todo eso estaba muy raro, y el iba a averiguar el fondo de todo… aunque muy dentro de él, creía saberlo…)

D-Señora Pomfrey… SEÑORA POMFREY…

E-(Aun enojada) ¡Que sucede ahora?

D-Es Hermione, de nuevo se desmayo

E-Oh... Dios déjela aquí… (la acuesta en la cama que anteriormente uso) ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

D-Estaba comiendo y salio corriendo al baño, la seguí y la encontré a punto de desmayarse, la cargue y la traje, en el camino se volvió a desmayar…

E-(Con cara triste) Gracias señor Malfoy… vuelva a su torre o a clase.

D-No, ahora no me voy a ir… la vez pasada dijo que ya estaba bien, y ahora volvemos con lo mismo… No me voy hasta que me diga que tiene…

E-(triste) Bien, no se que tenga, pero por sus síntomas, comienzo a sospechar…

D-Difame…

E-Debo hacerle unos análisis antes… (se voltea a Hermione y le saca sangre con un hechizo, la guarda en un pequeño frasco y lo tapa) No quiero mas escándalos mientras este aquí. ¿entendió? (Draco asiente con la cabeza, y mientras la enfermera se aleja, él toma asiento al lado de la cama, contemplándola, en su rostro se leía una ligera preocupación)

D-(Susurrándole) Parece que todo termino, (sonríe triste) y antes de empezar¿Qué irónico no?... todo cambiara y no vamos a poder evitarlo… (volviendo a su pose arrogante) Tendré que encontrarme a otra para divertirme… (ella se movió inquieta) Shhh… descansa… duerme, tranquila… (Levanto lentamente la mano y temeroso la coloco en su frente, luego acaricio una mejilla, Hermione sonrió entre sueños y no volvió a moverse)

Después de unos minutos que para Draco parecieron horas, volvió la señora Pomfrey, con una cara de muy pocos amigos, totalmente furiosa camino hacia Draco y con una señal de cabeza le indico que la siguiera, él confuso la siguió… Entraron a su oficina, cerro la puerta y con un _silencius_ conjurado comenzó a hablar…

E-Señor Malfoy… ¿usted sabe si la señorita Granger esta saliendo con alguien?

D-(Tragando saliva) Bueno si… ah… ¿conmigo?...

E-(Con la cara roja) Entonces es usted con quien debo hablar… escúcheme bien…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

R-¿Será verdad lo de Herms con Malfoy?... Auch… cuidado Luna…

L-Lo siento amor…

En la sala común de Griffindor estaban cuatro chicos siendo atendidos por sus respectivas parejas, Luna curando las heridas de Ron, Ginny sentada en las piernas de Harry y aunque Harry la tenia abrazada, su mente parecía en otro lado…

G-Cariño… ¿Estas bien?

Ha-Ah… si… estoy bien, solo un poco preocupado… Herms no se ve muy bien últimamente… ¿creen que le pase algo grave?

R-Es cierto… se veía rara, como callada… en otro mundo… hasta permanecía en silencio cuando hacían una pregunta en clase… ha estado muy extraña… Supe que hablo contigo en el lago… ¿no te dijo nada?

Ha-(Sonrojado ligeramente) No, no me dijo nada de relevancia, solo teníamos que aclarar unos asuntos… (guardo silencio un minuto como tratando de recordar) bueno, si me dijo algo, que iba a salir con alguien, pero no me dijo quien…

L-Bueno ahora sabemos que era con Draco (Harry se tenso al oír el nombre, al igual que Ginny)

R-(Enojado) ¿Desde cuando le dices Draco al hurón?

L-(Encojienodse de hombros) Me cae bien, sabe escuchar…

R-¿Desde cuando te cae bien¿Cuándo hablaste con él?

L-Hace tiempo…

G-Dejemos de hablar de Malfoy, no es importante, ahora lo que realmente importa es saber lo que le pasa a Hermione…

Ha-Estoy de acuerdo…

L-Si (le da un beso en la mejilla a Ron) Además eso fue hace tiempo, antes de andar contigo… ahora solo tu ocupas todo mi tiempo…

R-Mas te vale… (la besa y Ginny siguiendo el mismo ejemplo besa a Harry)

Ha-Bien chicos, planeemos que haremos para enterarnos…

R-Tengo una idea…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya en la sala común de premios anuales Draco observaba a Hermione recostada en su cama, llevaba rato sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando Pomfrey le dijo que podía llevársela y que no podía hacer nada mas, Draco la llevo cargando a la torre, la subió a su habitación y la recostó, y ahí se quedo hasta que despertó…

D-(Serio) ¿Cómo te sientes?

H-Mejor gracias…

D- Debemos hablar…

H-(Ligeramente asustada) Dime…

D-(levantándose dándole la espalda camino a la ventana y observando el cielo continuo) Debemos terminar con esto…

H-(Confundida) ¿Qué¿A que te refieres?...

D-No podemos seguir diciendo que estamos saliendo…

H-¿Por qué?... ¿Creí que tu eras el mas interesado, según recuerdo tu fuiste quien…

D-(interrumpiendo) Ahora las cosas cambian, yo no puedo ni debo seguir con esto… y mucho menos tú…

H-¿Qué quieres decir?

D-Que a mi no me corresponde cargar con una responsabilidad, eso solo te incumbe a ti…

H-¿De que hablas?

D-(suspiro) No me corresponde a mí decirte esto…

H-(Harta del asunto se levanto) QUIERES HABLAR CLARO D EUNA VEZ…

D- Granger tú… tu estas…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Muajajaja…. Que tal esta sorpresita… inesperada verdad… ahora si, las cosas se complican un poco… bueno, mucho en realidad, pero no se asusten, no cambiaran del todo, pero algunas personas con cambio inesperados si llegan a modificar su carácter, aunque repito, no del todo**

**Se acercan nuevos problemas, a los que ya veremos como enfrentaran nuestros protagonistas… Espero que este cambio también les guste, les aseguro que NO TODO ES COMO LO PINTAN… así es que no se confíen, todo puede cambiar muy rápido en poco tiempo… espero les guste y no dejen de leer T.T… **

**Aquí van los reviews de todos…**

**Victoria Granger: **También creo que eso del Tacto estuvo pésimo, pero mejor las cosas claras que andar con rodeos ¿no crees? (conciencia: NO todos son como tú… insensible… Ly: Tengo sentimientos… por eso digo las cosas claras… conciencia: INSENSIBLE… Ly: T.T…) Y con respecto a decirle a Ginny, creo que si se tienen confianza, no deben ocultase secretos (conciencia: mira quien lo dice… Ly: Calla!) eto… como te decia, si no se sientes a gusto con mentirle y pero porque es su amiga, creo que estuvo bien que le dijera… ¿crees que estuvo mal?... GRACIAS por tu Review… n.n

Pta. Con un bombón como Draco quien no se recupera rápido!

**Alexia Riddle:** Ojala que todo aya salido bien en la prueba, y que bueno que te gusto, ojala que la historia con todo lo que traiga (que aun son muchas sorpresas) te siga gustando… gracias por leerme… besos…

**Luz que olvidaste prendida:** Hola, que bueno que sigues aquí… te agradezco nuevamente por seguir leyendo las incoherencias de esta loca… y lo mejor… que te gusten… Gracias de verdad, tu apoyo significa mucho para mi… ¿sabes? Tengo razones de sobra para que los personajes cambien así, pero espero que su esencia no cambie, solo que demuestren ese lindo corazoncito que se esconde… Además… va a ver una parte donde aún meta la canción de Ricardo Arjona, pues sigo inspirándole en ella… gracias una vez mas…

**gaba-black:** Gracias por leer y espero que estos capítulos te sigan gustando… gracias por tu review y espero no decepcionarte… y si… falta muy poco… muy poco… jejeje…

**sakuracards:** Esa Nemi cada vez hace mas de las suyas jejeje… que bueno que te gusto mi fic… espero sigas leyendo y yo seguiré leyendo el tuyo… (cara de pucherito) tardas mucho en actualizar… Gracias por darte una vueltecita por aca…

**Meilin Snape:** Inspiración amarrada… (creo) espero que también te guste este capi… gracias por tu siempre review en cada capi… de verdad gracias… ojala te siga gustando…

**Sarah-Artemisa:** QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO, lo hago con mucho cariño… y no te preocupes, ya no tardare en actualizar tanto, (a menos que me confisquen la compu… que mi madre esta a punto de hacerlo, pero no te preocupes, para esto están las compus de la escuela o el ciber…) Sigue leyendo… porfa… n.n

Pta: Recuperara su autoestima mas pronto de lo que crees… jejeje…

**Cristal Jaganshi:** Que bueno que te gusto… a mi también me encantan esas conversaciones entre ellos… ojala te siga gustando… suerte…

**Terry Moon:** Me encanta tu fic… y que bueno que te guste también el mío… ojala con todas las sorpresas que esperan te siga gustando…

Gracias por leer…

**Aome Black:** Amiga… gracias una vez mas por leer… espero no decepcionarte y prometo seguir tu fic… gracias…

**paulygranger:** Jejeje… se lo que se siente, a mi me ha pasado, y espero que sigas leyendo, y cuidado con tus papas… que luego se desquitan quitándote la compu… T.T (conciencia: Experiencia propia… Ly: T.T Sip…)

**DannaMalfoyGranger:** Que te puedo decir… tu eres la que mas me ha inspirado, me diste una idea que veras reflejada en el transcurso del fic, aunque tal vez no tenga el final que tu deseas prometo que al menos se quedaran juntos Draco y Herm (espero)… Y con respecto a si Harry también era virgen, siento desilusionarte, no lo era, pues ya se le había adelantado Ginny a Herm. Lo siento por lo de Harry y Ginny, ya no puedo hacer nada y déjame decirte que me lleve un buen regaño de una de mis mejores amigas por lo de Ginny (la odia) pero que le vamos a hacer… (pero te prometo ponerle algo malo a ella muajaja…) bueno, si asi se da la historia u.u… Espero haber respondido todas tus dudas… si no… reclámame… jejeje… hasta pronto…

**Atropo-PiaGranger-:** Ojala te siga gustando, y no dejes de leer, gracias por tu review y… que mas…. SIGUE LEYENDO…porfa.. jejeje

**Graciep:** Si… eso se descubrirá en los próximos capis… (Ly: si lo llego a sentir y quien sabe en un futuro jejeje…conciencia: LY! … Ly:Ups… perdón… conciencia: ¬¬)

**Just-my-soul: **Aquí esta tu petición… gracias por leer y que bueno que no te decepciono, ojala siga así todo… cuídate…

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:** Si, ya falta poco, y como menos te lo esperas… jejeje… ojala te siga gustando el fic… continua leyendo…

**stefyseñorademalfoyxDDDDD:** Espero te siga gustando, gracias por leer…

**kmymalfoy:** Que bueno que te llamo la atención, ojala lo sigas, que aun faltan muchas sorpresas… gracias por leer y por tu review… un consejo… sigue leyendo… jejeje


	8. Chapter 8

**LA MUJER QUE NO SOÑE**

**Capitulo 8**

**AFRONTANDO REALIDADES**

**Disclaimer:**

Draco: Ly… por favor ya… olvídalo…

Ly:(ignorándolo olímpicamente) Lalaralala…

Draco:(con cara de cachorrito lindo) Ly…

Ly: Ah… Sigues aquí… me harías el favor de abandonar este lugar…

Draco: Pero Ly… YO SOY EL PROTAGONISTA…

Ly: Ja… Ya no… he decidido darle el personaje a Fuma…

Draco¿Fuma¿Ese personaje de Manga y Anime que tampoco creaste tú sino por Clamp?

Ly: T.T Si…

Draco: No eres nada original… todos los personajes que utilizas en esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… todos… jajajaja…

Ly: T.T… ¿querías que te perdonara?... pues…

Draco: (pone cara de cachorrito regañado y triste)…

Ly: Esta bien… pero es la última vez que te perdono ¿he?

Draco: SIIIIIIIII… gracias, es que no soportaría dejar de ver MI Hermione…

Ly: Y a mi ¿verdad?…

Draco: Ah… eto…

Ly: T.T… olvídalo…

**8**

_H-(Harta del asunto se levanto) QUIERES HABLAR CLARO DE UNA VEZ…_

_D- Granger tú… tu estas…_

Guardo silencio unos minutos sintiendo toda la tensión en la habitación, se respiraba el miedo, Volteo a verla, por primera vez se detuvo a observar bien esos ojos marrones, leía el miedo a lo desconocido, pero tenia un brillo inusual es esos ojos, como de esperanza, sintió una opresión en el pecho, que provoco un calor que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, la observo unos segundos mas, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo asustado se alejo y yendo a la puerta de su habitación…

H-¿Draco?

D-Descansa, debes reponerte, hoy no asististe a clases, y debes descansar (abrió la puerta para salir) Ve a hablar con la enfermera cuando terminen las clases, debes saber algo importante…

H-Draco, no me dejes así, dime que pasa…

D-Descansa… (Salio de la habitación)

Camino directo a su cuarto, necesitaba pensar… _**¿Qué haremos ahora?**... ¿Haremos, yo no tengo nada que ver, es su problema… **Y así como así te desligas**… yo no tengo nada que ver, ese no es mi asunto… **y ¿Qué harás ahora entonces?**... dormir…_ _**yo se que algo paso en esa habitación, por algo no le dijiste nada ¿me equivoco?**... te equivocas, solo fue el sueño, cállate ya y déjame dormir…** si tu lo dices**…_ Se cambio de ropa y se recostó, mirando al techo poco a poco se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente todo estaba como antes, en la mañana Draco bajo a desayunar mas temprano que de costumbre, Hermione bajo, nuevamente hermosa, ahora se veía diferente, al menos ante los ojos de un rubio, que a pesar de saberlo todo, seguía viéndola mas hermosa que antes.

D-_¿Qué rayos me pasa?...**ya lo sabes**… eso no es posible…** Claro que lo es, y sabes que es cierto**..._NOOO

Z-No ¿Qué Draco?

D-(un poco asustado) Rayos Zabinni, no aparezcas así…

Z-Uyyy, perdón, pero es que ¿te has dado cuenta que últimamente hablas solo, digo ya sabia que estabas loco, pero así pronto todos se darán cuenta…

D-Ja, Ja… muy gracioso Blase…

Z- n.n Lo se... jeje

D-Zabbini… ¿de cuanto era la apuesta?

Z-¿Apuesta?... Hablas de la de Granger…

D-¿acaso hay otra?

Z-Pues no pero¿Por qué te interesa ahora, de cualquier forma soy yo el que va a perder ¿no?

Tan entrados estaban en su platica que no se dieron cuenta de ciertos ojos verdes que los observaron y que al escuchar la conversación, algo dentro de el exploto y lo expreso… aventándose contra el rubio…

Ha-Maldito Hurón, sabia que tramabas algo…

D-(Tratando de quitarse de encima a Harry) Suéltame cara rajada, no tienes derecho a hacer esto…

Ron llegaba corriendo al ver a Harry peleando contra Draco y trato de auxiliarlo, aunque Zabbini se le adelanto… después se hizo una pequeña multitud…

-Vamos Ron, tu puedes… en la mejilla…

-Zabinni en la cara… no mejor en el estomago… Auch… eso debió doler jejeje…

-DRACO! No puedes hacer esto, Potter eso es trampa… Vamos Draco tu puedes…

G- HARRY! YA BASTA!

MG- ¿QUE PASA AQUÍ?... ( con un _separo_ mando a cada chico por un lado diferente, impidiendo que volvieran a pelearse) Ustedes no entienden ¿verdad, ayer en la enfermería, hoy en el GC¿Qué es lo que pretenden?

Ha- Porf… Profesora… Malfoy…

MG- No me interesan sus excusas, vayan a la enfermería y nada de escándalos si no quieren tener mas castigos del que les impondré por este alboroto… vayan… (salieron los 4 y en la puerta) y después vayan a mi oficina por su castigo…

Caminaron los 6 a la enfermería y gracias al hechizo de la profesora no podían acercarse a más de metro y medio (y lo aprendieron a la mala jeje) al llegar, Luna llevo a Ron a una cama y lo recostó, consintiéndolo, Ginny llevo a Harry he hizo lo mismo que Luna, Zabinni y Draco se sentaron en una cama hablando de sus posibles venganzas para los Giffindors, cuando sale muy angustiada la profesora de su oficina, tenia la cara muy triste y se veía decaída, decepcionada, fue primero con los Giff y después con Zabinni, mientras ellos se reponían curaba a Draco, pero lo hacia mas brusco, y sin cuidado…

D- Auch… Tenga cuidado… ¿se supone que es la enfermera?

E-Guarde silencio señor Malfoy… (Volvió a su rostro decepcionado y le dijo) La señorita Granger esta en mi oficina (Draco se tenso y palideció) Llevela a su torre por favor, necesita pensar…

D- (mientras terminaba de ponerle una poción) ¿Ya… ya se lo dijo?…

E-(Tiste) Si… llevesela por favor (Draco asintió y se dirigió a su oficina, camino a prisa y sin escuchar nada mas)

Mientras caminaba todos los presentes lo observaban¿Qué secreto guardaba?...

Ha-Tengo que hablar con Hermione, algo pasa y quiero saber que es…

G-Tranquilo Harry, si ella no nos quiere decir es por algo

Ha- No… es algo importante y

G-Pero, si es algo de ella y Malfoy no tienes porque meterte

Ha-(enfadado) Te equivocas, ella me importa… y mucho…

G-¿Qué… que tanto?

Ha-(ya tranquilo) Mucho… es mi mejor amiga Ginny, y no voy a permitir que el estupido de Malfoy le haga daño y creo que todo esto tiene que ver con él…

Dentro de la oficina…

Hermione estaba sentada frente al escritorio de la enfermera, con la cabeza gacha y llorando, los cabellos revueltos y con las manos cubriéndole la cara sollozaba inconsolable…

D- ¿Granger?...

H-(volteando a verlo) Tú… Tú lo sabias… TU LO SABIAS Y NO ME LO DIJISTE… (corrió a golpearlo, llego hasta él y lanzo fuertes golpeas a su pecho sin ningún efecto en el, solo una tristeza que al estar agachada no pudo notar en sus ojos grises, así que dejo que descargara su furia en los pequeños golpes hasta que se cansara, llorando como nunca dejo caerse en su pecho, sollozando, desahogo sus peores temores desde que todo empezó, Draco la abrazo y no la soltó, dejo caerse junto a ella en el frío suelo y así por unos eternos minutos quedaron unidos, compartiendo mas que un momento, compartiendo lo que en un futuro, sin que ellos se den cuenta, los unirá por siempre)

Minutos después, se levantaron, y sin decir nada, Draco la tomo en brazos y la saco de la oficina, todos lo miraron extrañados y cuando lo vieron con Hermione cargando, intentaron acercarse pero la enfermera se los impidió, Draco camino sin detenerse ni inmutarse hasta la sala común, donde la dejo y recostó, ella se veía perdida, sus ojos estaban sin expresión, pero él no la soltó, se aferro a ella al igual que ella a él, se aferro como su salvación, era lo único que quedaba…

Horas después seguían abrazados silenciosos, hasta que Draco se atrevió a hablar…

D-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? (susurro)

H-No lo se… es algo que no me esperaba

D-Y… se lo dirás…

H-(levantando la cara para verlo) A ¿quien?

D-(Bajando la vista a ella y suspirando) ¿Quién mas lo sabe?

H-Creo que Dumbledor… (Agachándose sonrojada) lamento lo que te dijo la señora Pomfrey…

D-Pues te diré que no fue muy agradable la forma en que me reclamo

H-(Roja de la cara) Lo siento

D-¿Ya aclaraste todo? (ella se levanto)

H-No, no tenía cabeza, lo haré en cuanto pueda, prometieron que no lo dirán nadie

D-¿Le dirás a los estupidos de tus amiguitos?

H-No… al menos no ahora, y por favor, no le digas a nadie… No deben enterarse…

D-Pues no podrás esconderlo por mucho tiempo, se va a notar antes de terminar el año…

H-No, nadie debe enterarse, no durara mucho tiempo

D-(confundido) ¿Qué quieres decir?

H-Que… no se si quiero que esto siga…

D-¿Quieres decir que?...

H- No lo se…

D-Pero no puedes…

H-(Alterada) ES QUE TU NO ENTIENDES… TENIA UN GRAN FUTURO, QUERIA REALIZAR TANTAS COSAS… TANTOS PROYECTOS, Y AHORA NO PODRÉ…

D-PUES ESO DEBISTE PENSARLO ANTES ¿NO?

H- NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA, YO QUIZE… CON TODO Y… (guardo silencio, asustada)

D-Hermione… tal vez no te conozco del todo, (sonrió) de hecho no conozco nada de ti… pero hay algo que si se… (se acerco a ella y le levanto la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos) y se… que tu no piensas en verdad eso…

H-(mirándolo a los ojos y derrumbándose ante el) ¿Qué futuro le voy a dar, por dios, soy una niña, todos lo rechazarían, por mucho que yo lo quiera¿tienes idea de cómo lo tratarían?... Yo no quiero eso para mi hijo…

D- (La abrazo una vez mas con fuerza) tu lo lograras, eres una mujer muy fuerte, lograras hacer cambiarlos de opinión… quieres un ejemplo (le sonrió) mírame… y eso que no fue tu intención, y ahora veme aquí… contigo… te ayudare en lo que pueda…

H-(sonriendo) Gracias Draco… de verdad…

D-Bueno, esta bien… pero no le digas a nadie o mi imagen quedara por los suelos…

H-(con una media sonrisa burlona) ¿Te tengo en mis manos?...

D-Bueno…

H- ¿Y puedo controlarte? (se acerco a él muy, muy cerca)

D-(intimidado y ligeramente sonrojado al principio, pero después reponiéndose) Depende para que me utilices… (sonrió burlón también, ella se alejo, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas)

H- Lo… pensare (respondió nerviosa)

D-(sonriendo más pronunciado y victorioso) Vamos…

H-(confundida) ¿A donde?

D- A comer, no desayunaste, (continuo al ver que iba a replicar) lo se porque no te vi en el comedor antes de mi… discusión con Potter…

H-(Dejándose llevar) ¿Te peleaste otra vez?... ¿Y ahora porque?

D-Por escuchar lo que no debe…

H-(Levantando una ceja) ¿El o tu?

D-Oye… (ella lo miro) Fue él… escucho de una apuesta…

H-¿Sobre?

D-Ya no importa, perdí y no pienso replicar…

H-¿No me vas a decir?

D- Claro que No¿Por qué creerías que te diría? (dijo burlón)

H-Porque ahora somos amigos… y los amigos se dicen todo (dijo empalagosa)

D-(igual de empalagoso) Si… pero solo cuando quieren decirlo, y sin presiones…

H-(con un puchero) Esta bien… (El rió ante esta actitud y siguieron su camino hasta las cocinas, pues lo que el no le dijo fue que él tampoco pudo desayunar por su "discusión" con Potter)

El día transcurrió de lo más normal para todos, menos para los profesores y alumnos (ósea que no fue un día muy normal para nadie) Hermione y Draco, pasaron el día paseando por el castillo, comiendo y hablando en su torre, los profesores, extrañados por la falta de dos días de su alumna predilecta, los alumnos preguntándose donde estarán los premios anuales, al menos hasta la cena, donde el director los excuso diciendo que tenían un trabajo importante que hacer, todos lo creyeron, excepto 5 chicos, 4 Griffindors y 1 Slytherin que habían visto y escuchado algo en la enfermería, y para los Giff, el no tener noticias reales de su amiga era signo de problemas así que decidieron esa noche hacer su plan realidad, entrarían bajo la capa invisible a la enfermería a buscar información sobre su amiga, tal vez estaba enferma y por miedo no les había dicho, y según Ron, Malfoy se la pudo haber contagiado…

Horas después en la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny esperaba que su hermano y su novio se prepararan para su excursión, pero algo la inquietaba, un extraño presentimiento se apoderaba de ella, un miedo a perder… un miedo a no realizar sus sueños… pero al ver a el amor de su vida bajar la escalera con su hermano, su miedo paso a ser una extraña alegría, una emoción que daba calor a su cuerpo, se acercaron a ella y extrañamente Ron se había alejado de ellos no muy discreto…

G-¿Pasa algo? (pregunto asustada)

Ha- No, nada, tranquila, es que estuve hablando con tu hermano y le he dicho algo que… bueno, sobre ti y sobre mi… (dijo nervioso y sonrojado)

G-¿Sobre?

Ha- Sobre nuestro futuro… Ginny hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace un tiempo…

G-(Sonrojada y nerviosa) A… ¿s…si?

Ha-Si… yo… No… mejor te lo diré cuando vuelva… espera hasta entonces…

G-(Suspirando triste) De acuerdo… (Harry y Ron se colocaron la capa y cuando salían por el retrato…) Cuidado y… no tarden (susurro)

Caminaron con cuidado a la enfermería, pasaban de las 12 y si Filch los pillaba tendrían un castigo mayor al que les puso MacGonagal, y si limpiar una semana completa los calderos de la clase de pociones de todas las clases no era un castigo horroroso, preferían no imaginar lo peor, así que caminaron sigilosamente hasta la entrada, con un pequeño Alohomora abrieron la vieja puerta y entraron, vieron que no hubiera alguien despierto y tras comprobar que solo estaba Neville dormido (quien trato de volar nuevamente y… paso lo mismo que en primer año) se dirigieron a la oficina de Pomfrey, cuidadosamente cerraron la puerta y comenzaron a buscar algo… abrieron el cajón del escritorio y ahí encontraron su expediente, algo grueso por todo lo que habían pasado ahí y sus riesgos, y encontraron la última hoja, nerviosos por profanar algo que su amiga no les había querido decir aunque según Ron,(otra vez) Malfoy la había amenazado con decir algo… extrajeron la hoja y comenzaron a leer… mas al llegar a la ultima parte de los estudios… encontraron algo que los dejo en shock…

_Prueba de Anemia: **Negativo**_

_Prueba de embarazo:** Positiva**_

R- Ella… ella esta…

Ha- Embarazada (susurro)

R-(Poco a poco su rostro cambio de sorpresa a enojo) ESE MALDITO DE MALFOY…

Ha- ¿Malfoy? (cambio su rostro a furia) Y TODO POR UNA MALDITA APUESTA… pero me las pagara… tendrá que hacerse cargo… pero tendrá que mantenerse alejado de ella, NO PERMITIRE QUE SE LE VUELVA A ACERCAR… Vamonos o nos descubrirán…

Y así, totalmente furiosos salieron de la enfermería, ni siquiera se preocuparon ya de ponerse la capa invisible, salieron directo a la torre de premios anuales caminaron pensando en las distintas formas de matar a una persona sin acabar en Azkaban, sin hablar, solo planeando, y al llegar al último pasillo para llegar a la torre como caídos del cielo encontraron a las personas que buscaban…

R-DRACO MALFOY!

Ha-(Serio) Hermione… ¿estas bien, no te ha hecho nada este estupido hurón…

H-(Sumamente nerviosa) Ha-Harry. Ron… ¿Qué hacen aquí a esta hora?

R-(enojado) Hermione… porque no nos lo dijiste…

H-(Más nerviosa) De- de que hablan…

R- Sabemos porque has estado muy rara…

H-Si es por lo de Malfoy…

Ha- ¿Cuánto hace que nos lo ocultas?

H-Harry estas no son horas de venir a reclamar nada…

R-¿Por qué nos ocultaste que estas embarazada?

Hermione palideció de inmediato al escuchar aquella revelación, tomo la mano de Draco como reflejo, y asustada comenzó a murmurar, Draco al ver su reacción le apretó la mano fuerte, cuando llamo su atención le dijo…

D-Hermione, vete a la torre y no salgas…

H-Pero…

D-Ve… tranquila… (le susurro al oído)

Ha-Si Hermione, mejor tu vete a la torre…

R- Mañana hablaremos contigo Hermione…

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y camino lentamente a la torre, no se detuvo a ver nada mas, camino sumida en sus pensamientos, era hora de afrontar su realidad… tendría que hacer muchos cambios…

En el pasillo…

Al ver que Hermione doblo el pasillo voltearon a verse con odio…

D-Y bien… van a querer pelear como a ustedes parece gustarles (se toco el labio partido) o vamos a hablar como gente civilizada… ustedes dicen…

Ron a punto de aventarse a Draco, una mano lo detuvo, Harry, respirando profundo, tratando de tranquilizarse, lo miro directo a los ojos…

Ha- ¿Qué piensas hacer Malfoy, ya ganaste tu apuesta, ahora la dejaras, supongo que estarás contento…

D- Pues a decir verdad lo estoy… y mucho…

R-¿Cómo te atreves a apostar sobre Hermione?... Aunque… ahora todo te salio mal ¿no Malfoy, ahora la dejaste embarazada y tendrás que hacerte responsable… ¿me pregunto que dirá tu familia?... Un Malfoy y una sangre sucia…

D-(enojado) Cierra la boca Weasley, no hables de lo que no sabes… (amenazo)

Ha- Te hice una pregunta Malfoy ¿Qué harás?

D- Yo se lo que haré Potter… aunque mejor dime… (camino hacia él) ¿tu que harás? ( paso de largo y siguió caminando, dejando esa pregunta en el aire, pregunta que hizo pensar a Harry lo que no creyó posible… lo que no quiso pensar cuando supo del embarazo)

H- (Aun en shock) Es… imposible…

R-¿Qué es imposible Harry?

Ha- (saliendo del transe) Nada Ron, nada… volvamos a la sala común

Caminaron de regreso cada uno sumidos en sus propios pensamientos…

Mientras Draco caminaba de regreso a su torre…

D- _**Así que no ibas a hacer nada**…cállate…**¿Qué pasa contigo?**... no lo se… esto no lo puedo controlar, cuando la veo así, tan… vulnerable, siento que no puedo dejarla sola, menos ahora… **¿Qué te hizo cambiar?**... no lo vas a creer, pero… me mostró lo que nunca creí tener… **¿Corazón?**... y sentimientos… **¿Qué clase de sentimientos?**..._ Lo descubriré…

En la sala común de los premios anuales…

H-_**Un bebe**… lo se, todo esto es tan extraño… **¿No lo imaginabas, llevabas semanas con malestares?**... tal vez no quería creerlo, tenia miedo, pero ya no..._ Enfrentare las consecuencias de mis actos, solo por esto pequeño que llevo en mi (se acaricio el vientre), aun no puedo creerlo…** _lo sé… es un bebé… VAS A TENER UN BEBE!_** Un bebe…

Draco entro a la torre sin hacer ruido…

H-Ya no debes tener miedo (le susurro al bebe aun sin notarse en el vientre)

**No necesito más de nada ahora que  
me iluminó tu amor inmenso fuera y dentro.**

H- Lo prometo…

**Créeme esta vez  
créeme porque  
créeme y verás  
no acabará, más.  
**

H- (canto en un susurro)

**Tengo un deseo escrito en alto que vuela ya  
mi pensamiento no depende de mi cuerpo. **

Créeme esta vez  
créeme porque  
me haría daño ahora, ya lo sé.

Hay gran espacio y tú y yo  
cielo abierto que ya  
no se cierra a los dos  
pues sabemos lo que es necesidad.

Víveme sin miedo ahora  
que sea una vida o sea una hora  
no me dejes libre aquí desnudo  
mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo, te ruego.  
Víveme sin más vergüenza  
aunque esté todo el mundo en contra  
deja la apariencia y toma el sentido  
y siente lo que llevo dentro.

Draco la observo atentamente mientras le cantaba al bebé y sonrió con ternura…

D- Serás una buena madre… (susurro)

**Y te transformas en un cuadro dentro de mí  
que cubre mis paredes blancas y cansadas. **

Créeme esta vez  
créeme porque  
me haría daño una y otra vez.

Sí, entre mi realidad  
hoy yo tengo algo más  
que jamás tuve ayer  
necesitas vivirme un poco más.

Víveme sin miedo ahora  
que sea una vida o sea una hora  
no me dejes libre aquí desnudo  
mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo, te ruego.  
Víveme sin más vergüenza  
aunque esté todo el mundo en contra  
deja la apariencia y toma el sentido  
y siente lo que llevo dentro.

Has abierto en mí  
la fantasía  
me esperan días de una ilimitada dicha  
es tu guión  
la vida mía  
me enfocas, me diriges, pones las ideas.

Hermione volteo a donde estaba Draco observándola y sonrió, él se acerco y también le sonrió, él sintió su cuerpo temblar ante esa sonrisa, ante esa mirada, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y sin pensar le devolvió la sonrisa, una mas sincera de lo que alguna vez lo hizo y también bajo la mano a su vientre, sintiendo una electricidad recorrer por todo su cuerpo, un calor lo invadió en el corazón, se quedo sin palabras por unos minutos y después solo atino a decir…

D- Continúa…

H-(Sonriéndole como nunca lo había hecho, no era una sonrisa triste, era alegre, tierna, maternal…)

**Víveme sin miedo ahora  
aunque esté todo el mundo en contra  
deja la apariencia, toma el sentido  
y siente lo que llevo dentro.**

D- _Yo estaré aquí contigo, no te dejare sola, te apoyare y no te dejaré…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Listo… un capitulo mas… ¿Qué tal?... Se que a muchos no les pareció esta nueva sorpresa, pero como ya les dije antes, aún faltan muchas mas, algunas no tan agradables, pero definitivamente necesarias (creo)… En fin… aquí se los dejo…**

**Por cierto, con respecto a lo de contestar reviews, no me ha llegado ninguna notificación de la prohibición a contestarlos en el fic, pero se que es verdad y por supuesto también se me hace injusto, mientras no me multen aquí estarán sus contestaciones y cuando me llegue la notificación, si es que llega (y después de mandar mi queja) si quieren déjenme su correo y se los contestare directamente ¿OK?...**

**Pero mientras eso pasa les seguire contestando, les prometo que en el priximo capitulo lo hago, ahorita tengo clase! asì que mientras aqui se los dejo... Ly...**


	9. Vida nueva

**LA MUJER QUE NO SOÑE**

**Capitulo 9**

**VIDA NUEVA**

**Disclaimer:**

Ly: Draki-Pooh… ¿Dónde estas?

Draco:(escondido bajo el escritorio) Por favor… merlín, que no me encuentre (susurro)

Ly¿Draki…?

Rowling: Ya estuvo bien… Ly… solo di lo que tienes que decir…

Ly: T.T pero…

Rowling: YA… DILO…

Ly: Bien… todos los personajes de esta historia son tuyos… ¿contenta?

Rowling: n.n Si, mucho…

Draco: (Aún escondido en el escritorio) Rowling… he… Rowling… sacame de aquí o llámale a Hermione, ella sabrá que hacer…

Rowling: Ja… ¿por que habría de hacerlo si eres el malo? (contesto)

Draco: Porque tu eres la buena y ayudas a los demás…

Rowling¿Yo buena?... Draco querido… te perdiste del quinto libro… creo que Sirius, Cedric y Lucius no pensarán lo mismo…

Ly: (Saltando sobre el escritorio) Aquí estas!

Draco: NOOOOOO!

Rowling: bien, mi trabajo esta hecho… me voy… adiós…

Ly: Ven aquí Drakis…

Draco: Auxilio!

Rowling: Jijijijiji…

**9**

D- _Yo estaré aquí contigo, no te dejare sola, te apoyare y no te dejaré…_

Esa noche, como hacia mucho no podían, durmieron tranquilamente, cada uno en un sillón, pues se quedaron parte de la noche hablando hasta que el sueño los venció.

Al llegar Ron y Harry a la torre de Gryffindor…

G- CHICOS! (exclamo sobresaltada) tardaron tanto… ¿Qué paso?

R- Bueno, al menos descubrimos lo que pasa, pero es…

Ha-(Saliendo de su transe) Es algo que no nos corresponde a nosotros hacer saber Ron…

R- Pero Harry…

Ha- Ella debe decirlo, nadie más tiene derecho a hacerlo saber, nadie

R- De acuerdo…

G- Tan grave es?… me están asustando…

Ha- Todo a su tiempo Ginny…

G- Bien… Harry, tu y yo teníamos que hablar… ¿lo recuerdas?

Ha- Viéndola a los ojos… Ginny… ¿Me amas lo suficiente para perdonarme?

G- Me estas asustando Harry…

Harry solo la abrazo muy fuerte, ese abrazo lo disfrutaron como si fuera el último¿Quién sabe?... tal vez lo sería… tal vez seria la última vez que estarían así, abrazados, disfrutando de lo que fue el amor de su vida…

A la mañana siguiente era sábado, así que no habría clases, Draco se levanto perezosamente del sillón, tratando de no lastimarse más (pues el pobre durmió en mala posición y le dolía todo su hermoso cuerpo), no vio a Hermione y se imagino que se había ido a dormir a su habitación… _que cruel, no me despertó_… y subió a su habitación a darse una buena ducha y cambiarse de ropa… A los 15 minutos ya bajaba para ir a desayunar, cuando un ruido en la entrada del retrato llamo su atención, la castaña entraba cargada de algunos pastelillos cubiertos de mermelada…

D- Vaya, veo que tenías hambre Granger…

H- Tenía que comer Malfoy… y como no despertabas baje por algo para controlar mi estomaguito hasta el almuerzo… (sonrió dulce)

D- (También sonriendo) Pues dame uno y bajemos a desayunar… (le quito un pastelillo y caminaron al GC)

Al llegar nuevamente fueron la sensación, pues llegaban riendo y Draco para sorpresa de Hermione tomo su mano y camino, iba a la mesa de Slytherin, cuando a mitad del camino, observo a sus compañeros y sin dudar, cambio el rumbo y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde todos sorprendidos, los vieron acercarse y tomar asiento juntos… ¿Un Slytherin en la mesa de Gryffindor?... y ¿con una sangre impura?... aunque lo mas sorprendente… ¿Draco Malfoy con Hermione Granger?... un momento para recordar… Caminaron sin titubear hasta sentarse, aunque Hermione estaba sorprendida por el rubio, no dijo nada y le agradeció con una sonrisa el apoyo brindado, y sin esperar mas, se sirvieron a comer, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos y sorprendidos profesores, pero una autentica sonrisa del director…

Después de unos minutos… ya habían terminado de desayunar, pero aun quedaba un pastelillo de mermelada en una cesta frente a Herm y Draco, los dos voltean a verse y con una sonrisa maliciosa Draco extiende su mano para tomarlo, cuando otra mano se le adelanta y se lo quita…

D- Oye… (dijo molesto)

H-¿Que? (pregunto inocentemente)

D- Era el último… (reliplico)

H- No es verdad (sonrió maliciosa) ahí hay mas… (señalo a otro cesto con mas pastelillos)

D- (con cara de asco) Son de anís… Odio el anís…

H- Que lastima… (dijo burlona que comenzaba a llevarse el panecillo a la boca)

D- Es mío (intento quitárselo), sabes que es mi favorito…

H- Lo se… y ¿tuyo? (se lo comió ante la mirada incrédula de Draco) no vi tu nombre en él…

D-(incrédulo se quedo unos instantes, después sonrió malicioso) ¿Así que tengo que marcar lo que me interesa?

H-(se encogió de hombros mientras comía un poco de pan) Supongo…

D- Bien… (vio de reojo a Harry que estaba atento a cada movimiento, se acerco a ella lentamente, poniéndola muy nerviosa, acerco su rostro al de Herm, pero cuando iba a llegar a sus labios, cambio de dirección y recorrió su suave cuello, corrió algunos rizos bien definidos de Herm hasta tomar su nuca, oliendo su embriagante perfume Draco dirigió sus labios al cuello de esta, y con un suave roce (al menos al principio) la beso en la parte mas profunda. Herms sintió un pequeño pellizco que no le incomodo, mas causo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y sin mas, Draco se alejo del apetecible cuello de Herms y sonrió burlón, la beso en la comisura de los labios y camino a la mesa de Sly… al parecer a dar los buenos días…

Par- Ah… Hermione… ¿quieres un poco de maquillaje? (pregunto dudosa)

H-(confundida) ¿Maquillaje?... gracias Parvarti, pero¿para que?

Lav- Herms… ¿quieres un espejo?

H- (Aún confundida) Por… (abrió los ojos en sorpresa) DRACO! (tomo el espejo que Lavender le extendía y se reviso el cuello, y descubrió un pequeño moretón que comenzaba a formarse, volteo a verlo y el solo le sonrió burlón…) DRACO MALFOY… ESTO…

Interrumpió su reclamo pues ante ella estaba la profesora MacGonagal y con una suave casi imperceptible sonrisa le hablo…

MG- Señorita Granger el director desea hablar con usted

H-¿Ahora? (la profesora asintió) Bien… (se levanto y acompaño a la profesora a la oficina de Dumbledor, Draco quien había ido a robar los pastelillos de mermelada a su mesa, estuvo atento a la salida de Hermione)

Ya que ese día había salida a Hogsmade y Draco ya lo conocía todo, decidió no ir, se despidió de sus amigos y camino a su sala común, tal vez ahí se encontraría a Hermione y podrían pasear por el castillo… _**Ya te vi**... ¬¬ que quieres decir?... **ya hasta la buscas?**... claro es mi amiga…**aja… cuando aceptaras lo que realmente empiezas a sentir**… cuando dejes de molestar… **T.T pero si lo hago por ti, malagradecido**… ¬¬ molesto… **pero cuando te des cuenta vendrás y me dirás "tenías razón"**… Ja, ya veremos, asi que mientras…esfumate!…_ a pesar de convencerse cada vez con mayor dificultad, algo dentro de el lo asustaba, tenía miedo… pero aún no comprendía de que…

Se escucho un ruido en la entrada y giro el rostro al retrato y la vio, tenia una sonrisa, no como la de esa mañana, estaba pálida y en sus ojos se reflejaba un poco de… ¿temor?...

D-¿Qué sucede? (pregunto preocupado)

H- (con una sonrisa nerviosa) ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?... No pasa nada…

D-Hermione… (advirtió)

H- ¿Dime Draco?...

D- ¿Qué pasa?...

H-(suspiro) Ah… ¿Sabes que hay salida a Hogsmade? (él asintió) Y ¿no vas a ir?

D- (Resignado se encogió de hombros) No, ya lo conozco y me aburro, _**y querías pasar tiempo con ella, díselo**... shh… **nada de shh, es la verdad**… (lo ignora)… **¿Draco?... T.T No me ignores que siento feo**... (vuelve a ignorar)…_ _**¿guapo Draco?**..._ ¿Por qué la pregunta Hermione?...**_T.T me ignora…_**

H- Bueno, veras… el director me extendió un permiso para salir…

D-(confundido) Todos lo tienen, van a ir a Hogsmade…

H- (ignorando el último comentario) ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a otro lugar?

D- (Aún extrañado) Claro… espera (sonrió malicioso) ¿Me estas invitando a salir?

H-(Sonrojada) Claro que no…

D- Ah… que lastima (fingió dolor)

H- Es que… no se si soy capaz de enfrentar lo que viene sola…

D-(Serio) Es por lo que te dijo Dumbledor (ella asintió, el pareció pensárselo mucho y al final subió a su habitación por una túnica mas abrigadora, al bajar le sonrió y señalo a la puerta como todo un caballero para permitirle el paso, haciendo una reverencia… si lo necesitaba, no le iba a fallar…) Después de usted señorita… (ella le sonrió y tomo la capa que acababa de dejar en el sillón, y acomodándosela salieron por el retrato)

Al llegar a la entrada, la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido, solo quedaba un carruaje, Draco se acerco lentamente y acaricio algo para Hermione invisible… después de un par de minutos subieron al carruaje, Draco iba sumido en sus pensamientos, muy callado…

H- Puedes ver a los thestrals… ¿a quien viste morir?

D-(volteo a verla y en sus ojos se reflejaba ¿miedo¿injusticia?... ¿dolor?... volvió a ver a la ventana del carruaje y suspiro) a mi padre, el verano pasado… vi como unos mortifagos lo mataban…

H-(apenada) Lo siento, Draco… que inoportuna (susurro)… Perdón, no quise recordarte…

D-(interrumpiendo) No importa, eso ya paso… son hermosos…

H-(que no sabia de que hablaba pregunto) ¿Cómo?

D-Los thestrals (sonrió), es un animal único… me pregunto que se sentirá montar uno…

H-Incomodo creerme (respondió mas por inercia que por voluntad)

D-¿Te has montado en uno?... (Pregunto incrédulo)

H-(Arrepentida por su comentario) Si bueno… en quinto…

D-(sonriendo encantado) Y bien…

H-¿Qué?

D-Habla…

H- (suspirando resignada, pues si conocía a Draco no se iba a dar por vencido y no quería pelear) Pues veras…

Mientras se dirigían a Hogsmade en el carruaje un viejo de barba larga y plateada los observaba desde la ventana de su oficina…

Prof.Dumb- Todo saldrá bien… Hermione…

Todo el camino Hermione le contó todo lo que recordaba sobre los thestrals a Draco y lo que sintió al volar en ellos, Draco escuchaba atentamente y reía (en realidad se carcajeaba) al escuchar las expresiones de miedo de Hermione sobre volar, así, divertidos llegaron al pueblo y después de bajar del carruaje, Hermione lo dirigió a una casa abandonada, según una dirección que tenia escrita en un pergamino, que según ella le había dado el director… al llegar encontraron una sala totalmente deshabitada, parecía embrujada, con algo de miedo caminaron al centro de la estancia, encontraron la chimenea, y Herms saco una bolsa de tela del bolsillo de su capa, lo abrió, lanzo un hechizo de "_incedio"_ a la chimenea y cuando empezó a crepitar Hermione lanzo un puñado de polvos Flu, cuando las llamas estaban en verde le extendió la bolsa a Draco, receloso tomo su puñado y espero a que ella entrara a la chimenea…

D- ¿Tan lejos vamos que necesitamos polvos flu?..._odio viajar por chimeneas…_

H- Ya lo veras (le sonrió)… "Caldero Chorreante" (y lanzo los polvos, Draco repitió el procedimiento, aun extrañado de ir a Londres)

Después de vueltas y chimeneas, mas vueltas y mas chimeneas… llegaron por fin a su destino, caminaron entre la gente del local y se dirigieron a la puerta principal…

D-(Asustado) ¿Pretendes salir de aquí?

H-Claro… ¿tu no?...

D- Pero… ¿por aquí, no… debe ser para aya… (señalo a la pared que dirigía al callejón diagon

H-(burlona) ¿Qué pasa Dragón?... ¿tienes miedo a lo desconocido?

D-(Indignado, pero tragando saliva con dificultad) Por supuesto que no…

H-(Aun burlona) Pero… tienes razón, primero necesito ir al callejón diagon… Vamos (lo jalo hasta la entrada, Draco la siguió algo mas relajado)

Llegaron e hicieron lo necesario para entrar, caminaron observando un poco los escaparates, aunque en realidad Hermione no prestaba mucha atención, estaba muy nerviosa para concentrarse en algo, hasta que llegaron a Gringotts ((NA:Sorry no se como se escribe XD))

Ante la mirada interrogante de Draco, Herms le sonrió y le pidió a la criatura que le cambiara dinero mágico por muggle, después de unos minutos y de encontrar a Draco (mientras ella cambiaba dinero se le perdió) salieron directo al Caldero chorreante, aun ante el nerviosismo de Draco, pues Hermione tenía razón, él nunca había pisado el Londres Muggle, y lo que había escuchado no lo entusiasmaba mucho, así que guardándose sus temores la siguió hacia fuera del local, caminando con una fuerza y seguridad que no sentía…

D-¿A dónde vamos?

H- De compras…

D-O.O ¿Qué?... Para eso podríamos quedarnos en el callejón Diagon (dijo esquivando a un transeúnte) no me gusta que me miren raro, y aquí todos lo hacen…

H-Es por eso que vamos de compras… (al ver la interrogante en los ojos del chico continuo) No podemos andar por aquí con túnicas, necesitamos comprar ropa muggle…

D-Ah… (confundido) Y… ¿A dónde?

H-Ahí… (dijo señalando un gran centro comercial que estaba justo frente a ellos, Draco lo miro muy impresionado, nunca había visto un edifico tan grande, hecho totalmente de cristal)

Se acercaron silenciosamente, pero caminando más rápido, a Draco le había entrado curiosidad de verlo por dentro, así que sin esperar mas entraron, aunque al acercarse a la puerta Hermione vio que Draco se erguía orgulloso cuando las puertas de cristal se abrían a su paso, esa escena sin querer le había causado una sonrisa, camino para alcanzarlo, pero se detuvo abruptamente chocando con la espalda de alguien…

H-¿Draco?... ¿Qué pasa?...

D- Wow… ¿Cómo pueden caber dentro de este lugar tantas personas?

H-(sonrió divertida) La magia de los muggles…

D-(la miro confundido, pero de inmediato volvió a sacar su pose orgullosa y arrogante y le dío a entender a Hermione que la seguía)

Caminaron y caminaron, Hermione ya estaba mas relajada, y Draco lo noto, cuando salieron de Hogwarts estaba muy nerviosa, pero al parecer estar en su mundo la había relajado, siguieron caminado por unos minutos mas viendo escaparates, deteniéndose en uno que otro local a ver ropa, pero parecía no gustarle a Hermi puesto que al ver la ropa arrugaba la nariz, lo veía y salían del local, a Draco ya no le sentaba mal el lugar, le encantaba como las chicas lo miraban cuando pasaba, como a un dios y eso por supuesto halagaba al rubio, se sentía mas orgulloso… Después de una hora de búsqueda sin frutos por fin encontraron una tienda mas "decente" según palabras textuales de Draco, así que entraron y mientras Hermione buscaba ropa para ella, Draco hacia lo suyo… coquetear con cuanta chica veía, a la media hora ya tenia mas de 7 números telefónicos en su bolsillo, claro que el no entendía para que quería unos números en un papel, pero por cortesía los aceptaba, Hermione harta de ver tantas tontas alrededor se "su amigo" decidió que era hora de buscarle ropa a él, busco entre toda la tienda, pantalones de mezclilla, de vestir, camisetas, playeras, camisas, de todo y nada parecía gustarle, a las que si les gustaba (y es seguro) era a todas las chicas del local, quienes estaban en fila esperando ver aparecer al rubio con otro modelo de ropa, "parece modelo" según palabras de las "admiradoras", después de mas de 30 cambios y una hora de modelaje por fin eligió una, todas las chicas, inclusive Hermione se quedaron sin habla al verlo aparecer por la puerta del probador, llevaba zapatos negro brillantes, un fino (según el precio y marca) pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa de seda blanca abierta los 2 primeros botones, además de llevar desbotonadas las mangas, dejaba imaginar por entre las ropas los bien torneados músculos de su abdomen, brazos y piernas, el cabello debido a la cantidad de movimiento se le había despeinado, ahora unos mechones le caían en la cara, no se veía ni gota de gomina, se veía… SEXY… sonrió satisfecho por el efecto causado, dio una vuelta para que lograran admirarlo bien y se dirigió a Hermione, quien aún tenia los ojos bien fijos en él…

D-¿Qué tal? (sonrió) ¿Ya parezco muggle?

H-(Saliendo de su transe totalmente avergonzada por su reacción asintió con la cabeza) Bien… he… creo que es hora de ir a pagar…

d-Espera… ¿y tú?…

H-Yo ya tengo la mía aquí… (le mostró la bolsa)

D-¿Y no piensas mostrarme? (puso cara de cachorrito)

H-No… vamonos… (Draco sonrió para sus adentros, se dio cuenta que la puso nerviosa y sin decir mas la siguió)

Para sorpresa de Hermione Draco pago todo, _ahora ya se porque lo perdí en Gringotts, también fue a cambiar dinero… **que lindo ¿no?**... si, mucho, nunca creí que Draco Malfoy fuera así… **ni yo**…_

Salieron del local cargados de bolsas, pues a parte de pagar Draco insistió en que llevaran mas mudas de ropa, al parecer le agrado la ropa muggle, caminaron mas tiempo, recorriendo lugares y hablando de cosas sencillas, después de un par de horas a Hermione se le antojo un helado de fresa, así que sin mas preguntas Draco fue inmediatamente a comprarle su helado, mientras ella esperaba sentada en una fuente con todas las bolsas, pues la neveria no estaba nada lejos, solo a unos dos locales de donde ella estaba…

H-_**Es tan lindo**… si le contara a alguien nunca me lo creería… **ni yo me lo creo aun**… es un gran hombre, y un gran amigo… **¿solo amistad?**... _(su rostro entristeció)_ Sí, solo amistad, merece a alguien que lo ame… **¿Cómo tu?**... ¿yo, no yo no… ¿o si?... NO… el merece algo mejor, que yo nunca le podría dar… _(se acaricia el vientre)_ahora tengo otras prioridades para enamorarme de nuevo… **eso no se controla**… lo sé, y eso es lo que me preocupa…_

**-**Pero mira que tenemos aquí…

H-(Levanto la cabeza al escuchar esa voz, se le hacía extrañamente familiar) No, tú no (susurro)

**-**Así saludas a tus viejas… "amistades"

H-Lesly… nunca fuimos amigas… (se dirigieron una mirada de desafió las dos, Lesly era una chica delgada, de ojos azules, rubia y… era hermosa, y lo sabia, por eso era tan insoportable, cuando noto que las "amigas" de Lesly reían por lo bajo al verla)

L-Parece que intentas ser "normal"(la vio de arriba a bajo despectivamente, pues jamás aceptaría que Hermione se veía realmente bien, llevaba una falda corta de mezclilla color azul, con unas botas negras que llegaban debajo de las rodillas, una blusa rosa pálido sin mangas y sin escote pues por atrás solo las unían una tiritas, con sus rizos bien definidos sueltos cayendo por su espalda y cuello, maquillaje discreto (a comparación con el de las chicas que acababan de llegar) un poco de gloss en los labios, pestañas con rimel rizadas, luciendo mas largas, sus ojos delineados en un negro fuerte, y un poco (casi nada) de sombras en sus parpados, cuando Draco la vio saliendo del baño arreglada, no pudo ni respirar, al solo verla se quedo sin habla y sin saber que hacer (incluyendo respirar y moverse), y solo atino a decir… "WOW")

H-¿Normal? Por supuesto que no lo soy… soy mejor que normal…

L-claro, como digas "querida", y ¿Qué haces por aquí, tenia entendido que estabas en un internado lejos, muy lejos de aquí…

H- Así es, que bien te informas de mi vida… (sonrió burlona)

L-Es que hay que mantener a raya a los que intentan infiltrarse en nuestro mundo… como tu lo intentaste…

H-(se sonrojo ante este comentario) Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y fue realmente estupido…

L-(sonrió triunfante) Ya lo creo que fue estupido, jamás abrías entrado en este circulo… y ¿vienes sola?… como siempre… claro… quien querría estar contigo… fenómeno…

**-**Mira eso… (le dijo a Lesly una de sus amigas, ella volteo y vio a un hombre que la dejo en shock, y que venia hacia ellas, o al menos eso parecía)

L-Fue un placer hablar contigo (volteo a verla y sonrió maliciosa) Pero, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer…

Cuando iba a empezar a caminar, llego el chico, que tenia dos helados en las manos, uno de fresa y otro de chocolate, ella dio un paso al frente para enfrentarlo…

L-Hola guapo…

D-(serio) Hola… (volteo a Hermione que aun tenia la mirada hacia el suelo) toma Herms… (todas las demás intrusas voltearon a verla impresionadas) de fresa, como me lo pediste… (Hermione volteo a verlo agradecida, le sonrió y tomo el helado)

L-¿vi-vienes con-con él?

H-(viéndola fijamente) ¿Con Draco?... Por supuesto… (el le devolvió la sonrisa)

L-El… tú…

**-**¿El es tu novio? (pregunto otra chica que acompañaba a Lesly y que acababa de despertar del shock)

H-(sonrojada) Bueno…

D-(interrumpiéndola) No… (las otras tres chicas sonrieron y Hermione se agacho) Aún no logro enamorarla… (le dio un beso en la mejilla y la miro a los ojos fijamente, ante las asombradas miradas de las 4 chicas) Pero espero ir por buen camino… ¿Hermione?... (ella se sonrojo ante la penetrante mirada gris y asintió lentamente, entonces el sonrió mas) ¿Nos vamos? (ella asintió, el tomo todas las bolsas con una mano y camino tras ella, volteo a ver a las otras 3 chicas que tenían la boca abierta y con una mirada triunfante se despidió con una seña de cabeza, Hermione ya ni se molesto en voltear, y camino mas segura, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente…) ¿Estas bien?... Escuche lo que te decían… ¿Quiénes eran?...

H-Nadie… nadie importante (sonrió feliz y se comió su helado)

El resto del día siguieron paseando, fueron al cine, a comer, a patinar, a todo lugar interesante que veían, pasaron un día de lo mejor, Draco se divirtió como nunca, por primera vez en su vida, se estaba divirtiendo sanamente, sin burlas, desafíos, maltratos, solo al estar con ella… Hermione, desde lo que había pasado en diciembre con Harry no había vuelto a sonreír tanto como ese día, se estaba divirtiendo como nuca, olvidándose de todos los problemas, sin pensar en un mañana, solo dejándose llevar por el momento, riendo, disfrutando, las pocas horas de felicidad que le quedaban, pues después de lo que tenía que hacer, dudaba que tuviera tiempo para divertirse… Ese día los dos disfrutaron y se conocieron como personas, como amigos, sin pensar que ese día sería la culminación de ese sentimiento que crecía dentro de cada uno, y que sin querer lo estaban alimentando con cada segundo que pasaban juntos, un sentimiento… que no los dejaría jamás…

Pero como todo tiene un final, ese día también, a las 9 de la noche se dirigieron a un hotel muggle cercano, pues esa era a diferencia del permiso de Dumbledor, tenían la autorización de pasar el fin de semana en Londres, así que llegaron al hotel y pidieron dos habitaciones, Draco volvió a pagar, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, cansados, sin nada mas que recordar los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos quedaron sumidos en un profundo sueño…

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron tarde, al menos Draco, ya que hacia mucho que no dormía tan tranquilo y con una sonrisa en los labios, cuando bajo de su habitación ya con sus cosas arregladas y de nuevo con un pantalón beige de vestir con una camisa verde de seda, igual que el día anterior no se puso gomina y dejo su cabello caer naturalmente, llego al comedor bajo muchas miradas femeninas y se encontró con una sonriente Hermione que ya desayunaba…

D-Buenos días señorita Granger (hizo una reverencia) ¿Le importa si me siento? (se coloco atrás de una silla vacía frente a ella)

H-(sonriendo ante su actitud) Si usted gusta caballero… (el se sienta, toma la carta y se le acerca un mesero)

M-¿Va a ordenar señor?

D-¿Señor?... ¿me ve cara de señor? (pregunto molesto)

M-(malhumorado) por supuesto que no JOVEN…

D-Así esta mejor… y si quiero ordenar… (vio el plato de Hermione) lo mismo que ella… y no tarde

M-Claro… joven… con permiso…

El mesero se alejo de la mesa con cara de pocos amigos, y Hermione lo miro mal…

D-¿Que? (pregunto inocentemente alzando los hombros)

H-No tenias que tratarlo así… el solo hace su trabajo

D-Y yo el mío… (Sonrió, Hermione lo vio y también sonrió resignadamente) ¿Qué ordenaste?

H-Ah… pues unos hot cake con miel y mermelada, huevos, cereal y jugo…

D- O.O ¿Nada mas?

H- n.n sip…

D-Bien… (llego el mesero con su orden y la deposito frente a él, después volvió a alejarse)Y… ¿Qué haremos hoy? (A Hermione se le cayo el tenedor de las manos y Draco la vio muy curioso)

H-Bien… bueno… hoy… mira, por ahora no te preocupes y solo desayuna tranquilamente

D-Bien…

Así pasaron parte de la mañana, desayunando y hablando de cosas sin sentido, recordando el día anterior, hasta que dieron las 12 y salieron del hotel…

D-¿Me dirás a donde vamos?

H-A ver un departamento…

D-(confundido) ¿Un departamento?

H-Si… mira ahí es (señalo un edificio, no se veía elegante, solo "decente")

D-(Aun extrañado) ¿Y para que?

H-Para vivir…

D- ¬¬…

H- n.n

D- ¿Para que necesitas un departamento?... ¿no tienes casa?

H-(Su rostro se ensombreció) vivo con mis padres… pero en cuanto les de la noticia, tendré que… vivir por mi cuenta

D-De que hablas… estoy seguro que tus padres no te despreciaran…

H-(sonrió triste) Mis padres son algo… reservados en este aspecto, jamás aceptarían a su hija con un embarazo a los 17 años, me obligaran a hacerme responsable, y eso significa hacerlo totalmente, sin dinero, sin casa…

D-(la miro impresionado) ¿Te harían eso?

H-Lo harán, los conozco… pero sabes… No importa, tengo que hacerme responsable de mis actos, y no previne, así que tengo que aceptar lo que venga, lo lograre… ya lo veras…

Draco la miro como nunca antes lo había hecho, y por primera vez (y estaba seguro no seria la última) la vio con orgullo, respeto, y fuerza, toda una Gryffindor… le sonrió y la siguió…

D- Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?... ¿Vas a trabajar de auror?

H-No… viviré como muggle (dijo triste) Tal vez pueda conseguir algo como… mesera…

D-¿QUE?... ¿MESERA?... De que hablas, eres la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts y ¿pretendes quedarte de mesera?

H-(subiendo al elevador, que por cierto Draco miro extrañado) Sí… no puedo quedarme en el mundo mágico¿imaginas como me juzgarían, como juzgarían a mi hijo, me encanta la magia, pero no podría soportar que hirieran a mi bebe, la sociedad mágica es muy tradicional, sigue siendo como en la antigüedad, juzgan, desprecian, solo por no nacer dentro de un núcleo familiar perfecto, no permitiré que le hagan eso, además, así cuando crezca, podré solicitar mi ingreso en medímagia, pero solo cuando mi bebe haya crecido suficiente, no me permitiría perderme los primeros años de mi hijo… o hija (sonrió con ternura), quiero verlo crecer, dentro y fuera…

D- Creo que deberías enfrentarlo… estoy seguro que tú podrías, y lo lograrías…

H-No me arriesgare a lo que le pueda pasar (abrazo su vientre)

Draco le sonrió con respeto y tocaron a la puerta que tenían frente, salio una mujer regordeta y pelirroja que a Hermione le recordó a la señora Weasley, sonrió y le pregunto del departamento, la señora los llevo a recorrerlo, y a Herm le pareció agradable y acogedor, mas cuando pregunto el precio…

H-¿Cuánto?...

Señora- 1000 euros bimestralmente ((Na:sorry, pero no se cuanto cobran en Londres))

H-Vaya… (se agacho) gracias… le avisare después…

Señora-Bien, ahora si me disculpan, debo mostrarle a otras personas el departamento…

D-Nos lo quedamos…

H-¿Qué? Draco yo no…

D-(Interrumpiendo) Vaya haciendo los tramites…

Señora-(incrédula) ¿Están seguros que lo quieren? Me refiero a que es mucho dinero y no se si ustedes…

D-(Furioso) NADIE CUESTIONA A UN MALFOY POR DINERO, NADIE (dijo amenazante)

Señora- Bueno yo… no se atreva a hablarme así jovencito…

D-(Controlándose) Sabe que… tiene razón… mis padres jamás aceptarían que me alojara en un sitio… como este (dijo despectivo)

Señora-(ofendida) Oigame…

D-No lo haré, vamos Hermione, encontraremos algo mucho mejor que esto… (La tomo del brazo y la jalo a la salida)

Señora-Pero… (no pudo continuar pues Draco y Hermione ya habían desaparecido tras un portazo)

Unas cuadras más adelante…

H-Draco… (el chico caminaba aun jalándola) DRACO!

D-¿QUE?...

H-Tranquilízate… me lastimas (dijo soltándose de él)

D-Lo… lo siento, no quise…

H-Esta bien…

D-Pero es que… COMO SE ATREVE (exclamo furioso) A UN MALFOY, NADIE LE HABLA EN ESE TONO, Y MENOS DUDA DE SU DINERO…

H-Draco… (el la volteo a ver, con solo ver sus ojos, supo que no era justo desquitarse con ella, poco a poco, sin desviar su mirada, fue tranquilizándose, hasta que por fin, se relajo)

D-Lo siento, es solo que no soporto a esa clase de gente…

H-Draco… Tú eras de esa clase de gente… (él la miro molesto) Y en cierto modo, tenía razón, yo no podía pagar tanto dinero, mis ahorros no me alcanzarían para vivir por mucho tiempo, y como mesera no lograría juntar para la renta, comida, todo… era demasiado, y tengo que pensar por dos…

D-Lo siento, tienes razón, pero no te preocupes, ya encontraremos otro lugar…

Caminaron hasta cerca de las 3 de la tarde, donde encontraron un edificio lujoso, Draco obligo a Hermione a investigar si había un departamento desocupado, un poco cansada Hermione accedió a hacer lo que le pedía, encontraron uno, era hermoso tenía una estancia bastante amplia, tres habitaciones y dos baños, los dos de lujo, cocina amplia, balcón que da a una avenida principal, pero se pueden ver los imponentes edificios, un gran puente, y el cielo, se veía un inmenso y despejado cielo azul, quedaron fascinados (aunque Draco no lo mostró) Mientras Hermione observaba nuevamente cada rincón del departamento Draco hablaba con el dueño, quien se veía realmente entusiasmado, minutos después Draco regreso con ella y llevaba una gran sonrisa, que al verla solo la abrazo…

D-¿Qué te parece? Es perfecto ¿no?

H-(emocionada) Por supuesto… es genial… pero… (se soltó de sus brazos) solo imagina cuanto debe costar… es mas, ni siquiera puedo hacerme una idea… debemos irnos, se hace tarde y aún debo pasar a otro lado…

D-(Deteniéndola) El departamento es nuestro…

H-¿Nuestro? (levanto una ceja en acto de incredulidad)

D-Bueno, siempre pensé en independizarme… y cuando salga de Hogwarts me parece un buen momento…

H-No puedes hacerlo…

D-Ya cerré el trato, harán una transferencia… ¿puedes creer que el dueño, con el que hablamos es mago?... y por supuesto al oír mi apellido no dudó…

H-No Draco, no puedes hacerlo…

D-Ya lo hice…

H-Me alegro por ti… pero yo no puedo quedarme aquí…

D-(confundido)¿Por qué?... tu misma lo dijiste, es perfecto…

H- Pero es tuyo… no mío, no me gusta que tomen decisiones por mi… (estaba alterada, eso de los cambios de humor era horrible)

D- Pero, compartiremos el departamento, es suficiente grande para los tres… así podré cuidarte, cuidarlos…

H-(sonriendo tierna) Te lo agradezco mucho Draco… no tienes idea… pero no es fácil, tu lo dijiste una vez, no es tu responsabilidad… no voy a permitir que te involucres mas con todo esto, tienes una vida que seguir, un futuro muy prometedor por delante, no puedes, no debes hacerlo, no es justo para ti…

D-Hermione… tu has hecho por mi lo que nadie había podido hacer jamás, eres una gran amiga, la que nunca llegue a tener, me hiciste saber que en verdad puedo sentir, que puedo vivir sin presiones, tormentos, o cualquier otro impedimento, me haces sentir que puedo hacer algo con mi vida, por ti estoy conciente que tengo un futuro… no tengo nada importante que ofrecerte, solo puedo apoyarte en todo lo que pueda… y eso no te faltara…

H-¿Estas seguro Draco?... Porque tampoco quiero un mal ejemplo para mi hijo… o hija… (sonrió)

D- Claro (devolvió la sonrisa) Si es niño puedo enseñarle muchas cosas… (sonrió malicioso)

H-Ah… No… eso si que no, con tu influencia terminara odiando a su padre y tío…

D-(borrando su sonrisa) Su padre… (dijo despectivo) él se lo merece…

H-Draco… no voy a impedirle que vea a su padre…

D-Si es que su "novia" lo deja…

H-Pues entonces esa será su culpa no mía, pero no por eso le faltara amor…

D-Claro que no… teniendo una madre como tú y un tío como Yo… (ella volvió a sonreír al igual que él)

H-Bien, vamonos… (aspiro) Llego la hora más difícil… (Draco frunció el ceño) Enfrentar a mis padres…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Uff… el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, espero que les este gustando… este capi no dice mucho, pero es importante para lo que sigue, necesitaba afianzar su… sentimiento… jejeje..**

**Perdón por no actualizar antes, he estado bastante ocupada, con el sexto libro de Harry Potter (del cual aún no paso del primer capitulo XD) y he estado enfermita T.T… pero ya estoy mejor y aunque ha escondidas aquí estoy, escribiendo el fic… **

**Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capi… No olviden sus reviews, ya los extraño y por su puesto sus ideas… (ya estoy en el décimo capi… pronto lo tendrán) Por cierto… lean mi song fic "Destino", es un one-shot, lo encontraran en mi nick... Ahora sí… ciao… Ly**

**Pta: Viene lo mas difícil del fic, por lo tanto lo mas emocionante (conciencia: Y triste… Ly: Shh… conciencia: Sádica… Ly: TT.TT no lo soy) jejeje… ¿quieren adelanto?... (conciencia:Sí, sí, sí… Ly: Tu no, ellos, los lectores… Conciencia: T.T pero yo también… Ly: ¬¬ bueno, pues NO…jeje, esperen al próximo, no tardara es una promesa)**


	10. Circunstancias

**LA MUJER QUE NO SOÑE**

**Capitulo 10**

**CIRCUNSTANCIAS**

**Disclaimer:**

Harry: Ly… Salgo muy poco en tu fic… quiero salir mas (hizo un puchero)

Ly: Pues… de hecho…

Draco: Olvídalo Potter, el Fic es mío…

Ly: Claro que no… el fic… es MIO

Harry: Pero podría salir un poco mas ¿no?

Ly: Bueno yo…

Draco: Ya te dije que no Potter… Ly, querida, podrías hacer lo que debes ahora?

Ly: (Con cara embobada) Cla-claro… ejem… TODOS los personajes de esta historia son de J.K. Rowling…

Harry: Excepto unos cuantos del capitulo pasado…

Ly: SSSIII! SOY FELIZ, SOY FELIZ...

Draco: Ja, no son importantes pero bueno...

Ly: T.T

Draco: Bien, me voy…

Ly:(asustada) ¿A donde?

Draco: Por Herm… me espera para una cita romántica…

Ly: T.T Me dejas por ella…

Draco: Sip n.n Adiós…

Ly: TT.TT

Harry: Yo me quedo contigo…

Ly¿De veras?

Harry: Sip… pero me pones en tu fic…

Ly: o.O Convenenciero… Esta bien, pero no le digas a nadie…

Harry: Bien… (se auto hechiza con un sonorus) LY ME VA A PONER MAS EN SU FIC!... listo…

Ly: T.T

Harry: Pero no le dije a "nadie", él sigue sin saberlo, ni lo conozco…

Ly: ¬¬ …

Harry: n.n

**10**

_H-Bien, vamonos… (aspiro) Llego la hora más difícil… (Draco frunció el ceño) Enfrentar a mis padres…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Caminaba solitario por los oscuros pasillos a las mazmorras, era mejor pensar a solas, mas para la decisión que acababa de tomar, siempre hay que aceptar las consecuencias de nuestros actos, aunque para eso… tengas que sacrificar lo que mas quieres… pero tendrá su recompensa… Un hijo…

Harry caminaba en la oscuridad y solo, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas, y hacer un plan, ya lo tenía todo planeado, solo le faltaba… enfrentarlo…

Un chico alto, de buen cuerpo (gracias al Quidittch), ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo terminaba su ronda nocturna, sumido en sus pensamientos, con la cabeza gacha desfilaba silencioso, hasta que se encuentra de frente con otro chico… su mejor amigo…

R-Harry…

H-Ron…

R-(Extrañado) ¿Qué haces aquí?

H-Necesitaba pensar…

R-Harry… ¿Qué sucede?... Has estado muy extraño desde ayer… y hoy… dime ¿Qué pasa? (pregunto preocupado)

H-(suspirando) Te buscaba… debo hablar contigo…

R-¿Pasa algo malo?

H-Ron, necesito contarte algo… es importante… (Ron lo vio interrogante) Vamos al lago…

Caminaron en silencio, cada uno en sus propios sentimientos, Ron presentía que algo no andaba bien, Harry pensaba la mejor forma de darle la noticia sin perder su amistad, así llegaron a la soledad del lago…

R-¿Y bien?

H-(Sentándose en el césped, Ron lo imito) Ron… eres mi mejor amigo… y me gustaría que no olvidaras después de saber lo que voy a decirte…

R-(Serio) Se trata de Hermione ¿verdad?

H-(confuso) Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

R- (viendo al lago) Desde que nos enteramos de o que le pasa, has estado muy distante… y Ginny lo ha notado… (sonrisa triste) me pidió que hablara contigo…

H-(sonriendo triste) No soy muy discreto ¿verdad?

R-No amigo…

H- Ron… Necesito que me ayudes… (Ron volteo a verlo) Ginny debe odiarme…

R-¿Qué?... claro que no te odia… te ama Harry…

H-(Negando con la cabeza) No, cuando hable con ella, debe odiarme…

R-No entiendo… ¿quieres que ella te odie? (Harry asintió) Pero… ¿Por qué?

H-(Aspiro) En diciembre… tuve una discusión con tu hermana…

R-(interrumpiendo) Lo se… ¿lo olvidas?... tuviste una cara insufrible (rió)

H-No solo fue por eso (Ron dejo de sonreír) La noche que terminamos, estaba muy mal… pero de lo que te imaginas, tu estabas con Luna y ella… ella estaba ahí…

R-(Completamente serio) ¿Hermione?

H-(Asintió) Estaba triste y furioso… y ella… bueno, me ayudo… fuimos a la sala de menesteres (Ron lo escuchaba atento), me dejo desahogarme, hablamos, nos… besamos y nos dejamos llevar…

R-(Minutos después) A… ¿a que te refieres con dejase llevar?

H-(incomodo)A… a eso…

R-¿Qué?... ¿QUE¿QUE HICISTE QUE? (alterado)

H- Ron… tranquilízate…

R-(levantándose) ¿QUE ME TRANQUILIZE?... ¿QUE ME TRANQULIZE DICES?... COMO TE ATREVES A PEDIRME ESO… ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HICISTE?... ELLA ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI… ¿COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO?...

H- Tu… ¿Tú lo sabias?... ¿TU LO SABIAS Y NO ME LO DIJISTE? (Imito a ron levantándose)

R- CLARO QUE LO SABIA… SOY SU MEJOR AMIGO… LA CONOZCO…

H- No puedo creerlo… ¿Te lo dijo?

R-Por supuesto que no… la conozco… la observe y lo descubrí… ella nunca me lo hubiese dicho… ¿tu como lo sabes, porque no te sorprendió que te lo haya dicho…

H- Hace unas semanas hablamos y me lo dijo…

R-(Pensando) Cuando no se hablaban… (Harry asintió)

Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno volviera a hablar, los dos tratando de tranquilizarse… pero a Ron una pregunta aún le rondaba en la cabeza…

R-Es probable que el bebe sea tuyo ¿verdad? (Harry asintió)

H-Si conozco a Hermione como la conozco… estoy seguro de eso…

Ron ya no lo soporto e hizo lo que sentía… volteo rápidamente y le planto un puño en la mejilla derecha, Harry cayó al piso, pero no hizo nada para defenderse, no se sentía con derecho, se dejo caer…

Ron aún enfadado camino sin descanso alrededor de Harry…

Media hora después, ya sentados en el césped nuevamente…

R-¿Y que piensas hacer?...

H- Hablare con Ginny…

R-Te va a odiar, y a Hermione

H-Ella no debe saberlo, es mi culpa, no de Hermione…

R-No Harry, es culpa de los dos…

H-Pero no quiero que sufra mas, con todo lo que ha pasado es suficiente … (Ron asintió) A Ginny le diré… ya le inventare algo, se que sufrirá… pero no puedo permitir que mi hijo crezca lejos de su padre… y no puedo permitir que odie a Herms… (Ron ya no contesto, solo observaba el reflejo de la luna en el lago) Ron… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de lo… de lo que sentía por mi? (pregunto dudoso)

R- Harry… hace tiempo… estuve enamorado de Hermione… nunca te lo dije… pero estoy seguro que te diste cuenta…(volteo a ver a Harry, y cuando vio que asintió regreso su vista al lago) Intente hacérselo saber… pero para ser perfecto la observe… y fue cuando me di cuenta… ella te amaba y en eso yo no podía hacer nada… sabía que tu querías a mi hermana, y como yo lo sentí, sabía lo que ella sufriría, así que me prometí que yo estaría ahí para apoyarla… necesitaría mas que nunca un amigo… y yo estaría ahí… pero falle… no pude ayudarla, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando paso… me decepcione como amigo… pero ahora espero ser apoyo para mi hermana… No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar Harry, habla con ella y déjala… no la busques ni intentes darle explicación, solo… aléjate… ya no hagas sufrir a mas personas de las que lo merecen…

H-Perdóname Ron… todo esto es mi culpa, te lastime, lastime a Hermione y lastime a Ginny, solo sirvo para eso…

R-Tienes razón Harry, es tu culpa… pero inconscientemente (Harry se agacho) Harry… somos seres humanos, y como tales cometemos muchos errores, pero tenemos la posibilidad de aprender de ellos y no repetirlos, es hora de que corrijas parte de esos, aunque a ti… te toque perder…

H- No pierdo Ron… Hermione es una mujer increíble, si no amara a Ginny, la hubiera amado a ella, y con el tiempo, estoy seguro… la amare…

R-Eso espero Harry, porque no permitiré que vuelvas a hacerle daño… quedas advertido… he… (agrego con una sonrisa)

H- Claro… Amigo… (le dio una palmada en la espalda, que ron recibió con una sonrisa) Vamos adentro, comienza a hacer frío… (se levantaron y caminaron al castillo…)

R-¿Has visto hoy a Hermione?

H-No, desde ayer cuando le reclamamos no la he visto, ni en Hogsmade, tal vez no fue…

R-Oye… ¿no crees que ese Malfoy esta muy cerca de ella últimamente?

H-Si… y no me agrada nada… tal vez este planeando algo… tampoco lo vi hoy en todo el día… ¿Crees que haya estado con ella?

R-Es probable… pero mañana es domingo, mañana hablaremos con ella…

H-Si… Mañana… hoy tengo que hablar con tu hermana…

R-Suerte Amigo, la necesitaras…

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se encontraba recostada en su cama, los doseles la escondían, las sabanas apenas cubrían su delgado cuerpo aún con la ropa del día anterior, su almohada totalmente húmeda yacía bajo su cabeza, era la única testigo de las amargas lagrimas que había derramado la noche anterior, su rostro estaba irreconocible, de la bella muchachita que era… no quedaba nada, tenía unas ojeras de días, nadie hubiese pensado que eran de solo una noche, hinchados y totalmente rojos se encontraban sus ojos, su cabello revuelto le daban aspecto desaliñado… pero eso ahora ya no le importaba, quería quedarse ahí, y dormir, dormir para siempre… ya no le quedaba nada, todo se lo había destruido él… su corazón, su alma, su espíritu, toda ella, ya no le quedaba nada… solo el recuerdo de lo que algún día fue… y al recordar solo sentía deseos de llorar, pero ya no tenía lagrimas, sus ojos estaban secos, solo rastros de lo que lloro, sus mejillas con las marcas de lagrimas se escondían tras las manos de aquella joven… Pero al recordar lo que paso la noche anterior, volvía a llorar, a desear morir…

**Flash Back**

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea dándole un calor agradable en la torre de Gryffindor, sobre un pequeño sillón rojo una bella chica pelirroja esperaba a su novio, pues le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con ella, a pesar de estar preocupada no dijo nada, confiaba en que todo saldría bien, cerca de las 11:30, escucho que el retrato se abría dándole paso a el amor de su vida y su mejor amigo y hermano… Harry y Ron entraban mas silenciosos que de costumbre, en cuanto Ron vislumbro a la pelirroja se agacho y subió a su habitación, sin decir nada, solo camino…

G-Harry… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Te peleaste con Ron? (pregunto preocupada)

H- Algo parecido… (tomo aire) Ven Ginny siéntate… debemos hablar (ella sintió un pinchazo en el corazón… sabía lo que venía… siguió a Harry hasta el sillón donde antes estuvo sentada, y volvió a tomas su lugar, Harry se sentó en la alfombra a sus pies) Ginny…

G-Harry ¿Qué pasa?... comienzas a asustarme…

H-_Perdóname Ginny… por favor_…(pensó, la miro a los ojos…) Ginny creo que deberíamos terminar… (dijo muy seguro, cosa que en ese momento no sentía, de inmediato corrió los ojos, no soportaría verlos en ese momento, y se delataría con solo una frase que Ginny dijera)

G-¿Qué?

H-Es lo mejor, terminar con esta farsa… (se levanto rápidamente)

G-¿Farsa?... ¿De que hablas?

H-Ginny, yo… yo ya no siento lo que sentía por ti… (dio la espalda a Ginny)

G- (Recién entendiendo sus palabras) ¿Ya no me amas?...

H-(suspiro) No… ya no te amo…

G- ¿De un día para otro dejaste de amarme?...

H- Llevo meses pensándolo (camino alejándose aún dándole la espalda)

G-¿Meses?... Pero… ayer me lo dijiste… AYER TODAVÍA ME AMABAS… (se levanto del sillón abruptamente)

H-(tomo aire) No Ginny, lo dije para ver si lo volvía a sentir… pero… no puedo… lo siento Ginny…

G-Por eso… (susurro y dejo escapar las lagrimas que sintió desde que empezó la conversación) Por eso hoy estuviste tan extraño y distante ¿verdad?... Te enamoraste de otra ¿no es cierto? (Harry se agacho) MIRAME HARRY, NO SEAS COBARDE (lo jalo y volteo a ella) DIMELO EN LA CARA… DIME QUE YA NO ME AMAS… DIMELO! (exigió)

H-Yo… (al verla a los ojos su mundo se derrumbo, pero no podía echarse para atrás, ya no podía… sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas que intentaba reprimir, pero tomo valor y lo enfrento, la miro directamente a los ojos y lo dijo) No… ya no te amo… (Ginny lloro sin ocultarlo mas tiempo) No puedo seguir engañándote (cerro sus ojos), Amo a otra persona… (Ginny cerro sus ojos ante la confesión, llevo una mano al pecho y sollozo) Perdóname Ginny… (no pudo continuar pues una cachetada golpeo su rostro)

G- Cínico… no vuelvas a acercarte a mí… entendiste (amenazo y el se agacho)

H-Perdón…

G-Cállate… no me digas mas… cada palabra que sale de tu boca me lastima…

H-(Arrepentido) Ginny por favor…

G-No… Nunca mas me busques o hables… no quiero tenerte cerca NUNCA MAS… (subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación, por suerte sus compañeras ya estaban dormidas y no la escucharon a pesar del portazo… se recargo en la puerta y se dejo caer apesumbrada a sollozar, minutos después se levanto y lentamente camino a su cama, corrió las cortinas, levanto las cobijas y se metió en ellas, al colocar su rostro en la almohada, lloro como nunca lo había hecho, sin temor… por decepción… por amor…

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora estaba ahí en su habitación con los ojos abiertos, ya sin voz, pues al estar toda la noche sollozando, su garganta se secó… recordaba todo lo que paso, tratando de olvidarlo… odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas… pero solo llego a una conclusión…

G- No te quiero olvidar…

**No te quiero olvidar…**

**No te quiero olvidar…**

G- Harry (susurro)

**Imaginate…**

**Tener un gran amor y no sabe porque**

**Ya no siente por ti lo que sentía…**

**Que no sabes nada…**

**Que ya lo ha decidido y se te va**

**Se va, cuando mas tu lo quieres, que ironía**

**Dan ganas de llorar…**

Se levanto se su cama si fuerzas, escogió ropa para ponerse y fue al baño…

**Y así sin más, ni más…**

**Me dices que te vas**

**No te importa mi amor**

**Dejarme en el dolor a enloquecer**

**Y así sin más, ni más**

**Me dices que te vas**

**Sin decirme porque…**

**Te juro que es difícil de creer…**

**No te quiero olvidar…**

**No te quiero olvidar…**

**No te quiero olvidar…**

Una hora después bajaba al gran comedor a desayunar, no podía darse el lujo de no comer, todos empezarían a preguntar, y no quería enfrentar la realidad, no aún… Y ahí lo vio, sentado solo al final de la mesa, Ron a su lado, cabizbajo, con una ligera mirada se dirigió al otro lado de la mesa… mientras mas alejado mejor…

Cuando entro, Harry la vio, cuando vio sus ojos rojos pensó que había hecho lo correcto, _mejor que sufra poco ahora… a que después sea mas difícil_… Ron también la vio, se levanto de su lugar y fue con ella… Ginny llego a un lugar vacío y se sentó, se sirvió un desayuno y lanzo una mirada a Harry, que estaba agachado viendo a su plato…_ porque esta tan decaído si fue su decisión… ¿Por qué?_

**Como puede ser**

**No encuentro explicación**

**Para tu adiós**

**Yo se que te alejas de pronto de mi vida…**

**Yo no entiendo nada**

**Y me hace tanto daño no saber**

**Porque**

**Ya no sientes por mi lo que sentías…**

El recuerdo de la noche pasada asoma en el cerebro de la chica y cierra nuevamente los ojos, evitando que salgan las lágrimas que luchan por salir…

**Y así sin más, ni más…**

**Me dices que te vas**

**No te importa mi amor**

**Dejarme en el dolor a enloquecer**

**Y así sin más, ni más**

**Me dices que te vas**

**Sin decirme porque…**

**Te juro que es difícil de creer…**

G- _Entonces porque no te quiero olvidar…_

**No te quiero olvidar…**

**No te quiero olvidar…**

G- _Lo superare… me hiciste daño y nunca te lo perdonare…_

**Sin mas ni mas…**

**Te vas y yo me quedo en soledad**

**Dan ganas de llorar**

**De llorar…**

**Y así sin más, ni más…**

**Me dices que te vas**

**No te importa mi amor**

**Dejarme en el dolor a enloquecer**

**Y así sin más, ni más**

**Me dices que te vas**

**Sin decirme porque…**

**Te juro que es difícil de creer…**

G-_ Aún así… no te olvidare…_

**No te quiero olvidar…**

**No te quiero olvidar…**

**No te quiero olvidar…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Caminaban por las transitadas calles de Londres un chico y una chica de la mano, desde que salieron del departamento que van a alquilar. Draco y Hermione caminaron hasta llegar a un sitio de taxis, donde abordaron y se dirigieron a casa de Herm, en el trayecto ya no hablaron, pues estaba muy nerviosa y él para tranquilizarla la tomo de la mano y se la beso… "Todo estará bien" le dijo…

Minutos después llegaron, la fachada era de una casa tradicional, color beige, de dos pisos, 4 ventanas que dan al exterior, un pequeño jardín con un paso a la entrada principal, justo a la mitad, aún tomados de las manos, caminaron inseguros a la entrada… tocaron el timbre y segundos después se vislumbro una silueta que caminaba hacia ellos, los dos sintieron deseos de salir corriendo… pero al contrario con un leve apretón de manos se dieron seguridad y esperaron…

**-**¿Hermione?

H- Hola… mamá

**-**HERMIONE!... oh… cariño te hemos extrañado (la abrazo)

H-Yo también mamá… (en ese momento la mama de Herm noto que venían tomados de las manos)

**-**Y… ¿esto? (señalo con la mirada las manos)

H-(dándose cuenta de las manos se soltaron) ah… el es Draco, un amigo…

**-**¿Amigo?

H-Sí mama…

**-**Si tú lo dices… pero pasen, pasen, no se queden ahí… (le extendió su mano a Draco que acepto) Mi nombre es Jane Granger

D- Un placer…

Entraron a la casa, un pequeño recibidor los esperaba, caminaron lento hasta llegar a una pequeña sala, muy bien decorada, donde la señora los invito a sentarse en lo que iba por su marido y algo de beber… continuaron en silencio… Draco observando todo alrededor, fotografías sin movimiento, la casa iluminada, no como su mansión donde todo es oscuro… _la mansión, a veces extraño a mamá… **ella esta bien, se esta divirtiendo**… eso espero, extraña mucho a mi padre, y no entiendo porque, nunca le puso demasiada atención… **el amor Draco, por amor se hacen muchas locuras**… amor… _(volteo a ver a Hermione) _**te estas enamorando Draco**… No… ya lo estoy…_

**-**Hola hija (llego el padre de Hermione y le dio un gran abrazo), joven… (saludo a Draco de mano, a lo que él respondió poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano)

D- Draco Malfoy señor…

**-**Mucho gusto Draco, mi nombre es Armand Granger (se sentó y los otros dos lo siguieron) Y díganme ¿Qué pasa? Sabía que nos extrañabas hija pero no para que nos visitaras… (sonrió)

H-Papá… me da gusto verte, y es cierto que los extrañaba… (sonrió) pero por esta ocasión esa no es la razón de mi vuelta…

J- ¿Qué pasa hija? (sonriente dejo dos vasos de refresco frente ellos)

H-(Tomo aire) Bueno… (fue interrumpida por un timbrazo en su puerta)

J-Oh… llegaron tus primas…

H-(extrañadas) ¿Mis primas?

A-Sí, tu madre las invito a comer… ¿se quedan a comer verdad?

H-Bueno… no se…

D-Será un placer señor Granger… (Interrumpió)

H-(Acercándose a él) ¿Estas seguro Draco?... Bueno, tu no estas acostumbrado y…

D-Hermione, esta bien… ¿Qué podría pasar?

H-No conoces a mi familia y mis primas son algo…

**-**HOLA!... HERMIONE! Que gusto verte… y ¿quien es este chico tan guapo que trajiste?

H-(Sonrojada) Hola, (se levanta a saludar) a mi también me d gusto verlas… y él es un amigo del colegio

D-Draco Malfoy… mucho gusto señoritas… (se levanto y saludo de mano a todas)

**-** Wow… que caballeroso… 0/0

H- Amy… relájate, Anne… ¿Cómo han estado?

An-Bien, extrañándote… ¿creí que estabas en la escuela?

H-Sí… me extendieron un permiso para visitar a mis padres…

Am- Que bien… ¿Hasta cuando te quedaras?...

H- Debo llegar mañana por la tarde… así que solo hoy…

An- Entonces hay tiempo…

J- Bien… todos al comedor, ya esta la cena…

D-(Al oído de Herm) Creí que debíamos volver hoy…

H-(susurrándole) Pensaba volver hoy… pero no creo poder hablar con mis padres hasta tarde…

D-¿Nos quedaremos en otro hotel?

H-Espero que no… Ya veremos…

Ya en el comedor…

A-Hija… ¿se quedaran esta noche?

H-Si…

D- Por supuesto si no es mucha molestia…

J-Claro que no, será un placer…

La cena siguió entretenida, con preguntas sobre la familia, comentarios bochornosos para Herm que causaron mucha risa en Draco, todos lo observaban por su detalle al cenar, la forma de tomar los cubiertos, de la servilleta, la elegancia clásica que los hacia sentirse desubicados y él, sin intimidarse… todo un Malfoy… platicaron del colegio (las primas sabían que Herm era bruja), los amigos…

J-Y ¿Cómo están Harry y Ron?... (Draco casi se ahoga al escuchar los nombres) Cuidado Draco… ¿estas bien?

D-(Sonrojado) Sí… lo lamento (voltea a ver a Hermione que esta aguantando la risa… pero inútilmente)

H-Jejejeje… lo siento Draco

D-(Un poco molesto) No le veo la gracia Hermione…

H-Jajajajaja… (la familia los vio extraño) ah… lo siento… lo que pasa es que Draco y ellos… bueno, dejémoslo en que no se llevan (él volteo a verla con mala cara)

D-(La vio a los ojos como reservándose de explotar) Me disculpan… (se levanto,dejo su pañuelo en la silla y salio del comedor)

Afuera, Draco trataba de calmarse… _como puede defender a Potter… **no lo defendió, solo contesto una pregunta**… pero ella, ella no debería, ya me tiene a mi… ¿Qué mas quiere?... **ella no sabe que te tiene, tal vez deberías decírselo**… ella lo sabe…** Harry es el padre... recuerdalo… **_

H- ¿Draco?...

D-(Respira profundo) Lo siento Hermione… es solo que… aún no entiendo como no puedes odiarlo… después de todo… no lo entiendo…

H-Draco… no puedes odiar a una persona por algo de lo que tú también eres culpable

D-Si puedes…

H-Pero no debes, y yo no me atrevería a odiar a mis amigos de 7 años…

D-Pues deberías…

H-¿Te gustaría que te odiara?

D-Hasta hace unos meses lo hacías, y yo a ti…

H-¿Y ahora?...

D-¿Ahora?... Ahora solo se (se acerco a ella de frente) que no quiero que nadie te haga daño (poco a poco se acerco hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros y con un ligero roce y los ojos cerrados…)

J-Chicos ¿están bien? (se escucho la voz desde el comedor)

H-(sumamente sonrojada) He… si mamá ya vamos… (se alejo de él respirando profundo) ¿_que estuviste a punto de hacer?... **besarlo**… ¬¬ en serio?... **sip n.n**… me refería a la razón… **ah.. pues porque te gusta**.. si por eso.. un momento… ¿me gusta?... **yo diría que es mas que eso**… ¿mas?... **aja**… Dios… no puede ser… me estoy enamorando… **no querida… ya lo estas…**_

D-(sonrojado caminando al comedor atrás de Hermione) _casi… maldición que inoportuno…** estoy de acuerdo, pero ya abra otra ocasión**… sí…_

Después de unas disculpas continuaron con la cena, hasta que dieron las 10 y todos tenían sueño, las primas se quedaron a dormir para conversar con Herm y a Draco le dieron la habitación de huéspedes, así que para las 10:30 ya los jóvenes estaban en cama dormidos, excepto Herm que no podía dormir, pues la reciente revelación no la dejaba en paz… estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy… pero… y Harry…

Se levanto sin hacer ruido y fue a su cajón, ahí saco una foto de Harry, la observo, y se dio cuenta que ya no sentía nervios, ni mariposas en el estomago como lo solía clasificar, solo estaba un sentimiento de cariño, muy diferente al que llego a sentir, y que ahora ocupaba cierto chico rubio… _¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?... **porque estuvo siempre que lo necesitaste y ahora… **el merece algo mejor… _(volvió a ver la foto de Harry y acaricio el retrato)

H-Lo siento Harry… creo que (dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro) ya no te quiero…

Tomo el retrato lo abrazo y comenzó a reír y tararear…

**Hoy… después de tanto tiempo, de habernos hecho tanto daño, hoy, hoy ya no te quiero… y no tiene remedio…**

**Hoy… después de tanto tiempo, de habernos hecho tanto daño, hoy, hoy ya no te quiero… y no tiene remedio…**

**Hoy ya no te quiero, Hoy ya no te quiero, Hoy ya no te quiero…**

**Hoy ya no te quiero, Hoy ya no te quiero, Hoy ya no te quiero…**

**Y no tiene remedio…**

**Hoy ya no te quiero, no tiene remedio, Hoy ya no te quiero…**

**Hoy ya no te quiero, Hoy ya no te quiero, Hoy ya no te quiero…**

An- Estas enamorada prima… y creo que de cierto vecino de cuarto…

H-o/o … ¿no estabas ya dormida?

An- n.n Me da gusto por ti… Buenas Noches (volvió a recostarse y dormir)

Draco despertó sobresaltado, un mal presentimiento lo asalta, despejándose un poco se sienta en la cama… cuando escucha unos gritos provenientes de abajo…

H-ES QUE NO ME ENTIENDEN

A-QUE QUIERES QUE ENTENDAMOS?... QUE TE DAMOS CONFIANZA Y NOS DEFRAUDAS A LA PRIMERA…

Draco comprendió de que se trataba, se vistió rápido y bajo y lo que alcanzo a escuchar no le gusto…

A- LARGATE, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE…

J- espera Armand…

A-QUE ESPERAS VETE… NOS DECEPCIONASTE…

D-YA BASTA… Señores Granger…

A-¿TU ERES EL RESPONSABLE?... ¿TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE LO QUE LE PASA?... ¿TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE SU DESGRACIA?... ¿ERES EL PADRE?

D- Es lo que mas me hubiera gustado…

H- SI TANTO LA QUIERES PUES LLEVATELA…

D-Lo haré… pero usted ya se arrepentirá de dejarla ir… (tomo del brazo a una llorosa Hermione y salio de la casa, caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, hasta que él se detiene con Herm aún llorando) ¿Cómo… como te sientes?

H-DRACO (se lanzo a sus brazos) fue horrible, no me sueltes por favor… (quedaron abrazados por varios minutos, Draco consolándola y Hermione desahogándose)

Minutos después Draco la dirigió, caminaron y él tratando de hacerla reír, Pasaron el resto de la mañana olvidando y divirtiéndose, visitando centros comerciales y comprando cosas para el bebe, cualquiera que los hubiera visto, creería que hacían bonita pareja, y que eran una familia, por como se cuidaban, se sonreían, se veían… enamorados…

Hacia las 2 de la tarde, decidieron irse, viajaron al callejón Diagon, de ahí a la casa abandonada y a Hogsmade, donde los esperaba un carruaje para llevarlos al castillo, donde abordaron, a los poco minutos llegaron, aún riendo entraron, tan absortos estaban en sus cosas que no vieron como un chico los observaba entrar…

**-**HERMIONE!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Un capitulo más… ¿Qué les esta pareciendo?... ¿Un poco vacio?... denme su opinión… ¿podrían ser en reviews? Jejeje… A partir de este capitulo empiezan los mejores (se los aseguro)… **

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN ESCRITO, ME HACEN MUY, MUY FELIZ….**

**Ahora sí… hasta pronto… bye…**


	11. Tantas cosas y en poco tiempo

**LA MUJER QUE NO SOÑE**

**Capitulo 11**

**TANTAS COSAS Y POCO TIEMPO**

**Disclaimer:**

Ron: Te quiero yo… y tu a mi…

Draco, Harry, Ly: O.O…

Ron: (Abrazando a los tres) Somos una familia feliz, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré?…

Harry:¿Te callas o te golpeo?

Ron: O.O… nop… (negó con la cabeza)

Draco: ¿guarda silencio o te lanzo una maldición?

Ron: u.u … tampoco… (siguió negando)

Ly: n.ñ… ¿Que los personajes de esta historia no son míos sino de la gran escritora J.K Rowling?

Ron: Bueno… eso también… pero NOOOOO!... ejem (pose para cantar)… Mi cariño es para ti… (Abrazándolos de nuevo) Vamos acompáñenme…

Harry: He… etto… creo que… tengo que ir… a mi batalla final contra Voldemort… adiós… (sale corriendo)

Draco: ¬¬ Pero ya lo derrotaste…

Harry: ¿A si?... No me acordaba… jejeje o/o

Ron: Vamos… Otra vez… Te quiero Yo… y tú a mi…

Draco: (Asustado) Tal vez deberíamos revivirlo y volver a matarlo…

Harry: Si… pero antes que se deshaga de Ron… (susurro y Draco asintió)

Ron: (Se acercaba para abrazarlos) ¿chicos?... somos…

Draco y Harry: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (salieron huyendo)

Ron: o.O … (sonriendo) ¿Ly?...

Ly: Ah… etto… yo…

Ron:(con cara de cachorrito regañado) Por favor…

Ly: n.n Bueno… ¿somos una familia feliz?

Ron: Sìiiii… (se abrazan)

Ron y Ly: Con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré…

Harry y Draco: (Escondidos en la puerta) Mira… dios los crea y ellos se juntan… O.O…

**11**

_Hacia las 2 de la tarde, decidieron irse, viajaron al callejón Diagon, de ahí a la casa abandonada y a Hogsmade, donde los esperaba un carruaje para llevarlos al castillo, donde abordaron, a los poco minutos llegaron, aún riendo entraron, tan absortos estaban en sus cosas que no vieron como un chico los observaba entrar…_

_**-**HERMIONE!_

Los dos chicos voltearon ante el grito…

**-**Aléjate de ella Malfoy… (amenazo)

D-(levanto una ceja) ¿Disculpa?...

**-**Te lo advierto… Aléjate de ella (dijo entre dientes)

D- ¿Y quien me va a obligar… ¿tú?

**-**Sí… (sostuvieron miradas de odio)

H- YA BASTA… Harry… ¿Qué te pasa?

Ha- Pasa… que no te quiero cerca de este (lo señalo) Hurón…

H-(Molesta) Y quien te da derecho de escoger mis amistades…

Ha-Bueno no… pero… el no te conviene…

H-Tu que sabes lo que me conviene o no…

Ha- (suspiro) Lo siento Herm… no quise decir eso… Es solo que necesito hablar contigo…

H-(enojada) ¿Para seguir reclamándome de MIS amigos?

Ha-No… es sobre… (Herm y Draco lo escuchaban sin soltarse… y aún con la mirada de odio de éste) ¿Puede ser a solas?

D-Lo que le quieras decir dilo frente a mi…

Ha- (Burlón) No lo haré… ¿Hermione?

H- (Viendo a los dos) Esta bien Harry… que sea rápido que tengo hambre… (Harry asintió) Draco… te veré después… ¿si?

D-¿QUE?… PERO…

H-(Con cara tierna) Por favor…

D-(Molesto) Bien… (la suelta y se aleja)

H-¿Y bien?... (dijo recelosa)

Ha- Primero deja esa actitud conmigo…

H-(Suspiro) Bien… ¿de que querías hablar?

Ha- Vamos a otro lado…

Caminaron a la torre de Astronomía en silencio, aunque Harry se veía sumamente nervioso y ella intranquila… al entrar Hermione se dirigió a la ventana y Harry cerro la puerta tras él, lanzo un hechizo para silenciar y camino lentamente a ella…

H-¿Qué sucede Harry?

Ha- Debemos hablar de tu embarazo… de el bebe… de NUESTRO Hijo…

H-(Asustada) ¿Nuestro?... ¿Como-como lo… sabes?

Ha- Lo suponía… y por tu reacción me lo has aclarado…

H- Harry… yo no quiero que pienses que… (le coloco un dedo en la boca para silenciarla)

Ha- Escucha Hermione… no pienso que lo hiciste a propósito, ni que lo haces para llamar mi atención…

H-(Un poco molesta) ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?...

Ha-(mirándola profundamente) Hermione…

H-(Nerviosa) ¿Qué quieres saber?

Ha- ¿Qué haremos?

H-(Suspiro) Yo… voy a tenerlo… Harry no te exijo nada…

Ha- No es necesario que me exijas nada Hermione, también es mi responsabilidad, y no te voy a dejar sola… nunca lo haría (ella le sonrió) Vamos…

Harry tomo de la mano a Hermione y ella lo siguió por inercia, confiaba en él y sabía que tenía razón al decirle que nunca la dejaría sola… porque ante todo eran amigos… llegaron a la torre de Astronomía, Harry cerro y hechizo el lugar para que nadie los escuchara…

Ha- Herms… quiero que sepas que aún no nace y ya lo quiero… (ella le sonrió con ternura y el se acerco y poso su mano en su vientre, ella sintió algo especial al tocarla… pero algo, un impulso la hizo alejarse imperceptiblemente… ¿ese impulso?… Draco…

H- Harry, podrías verlo cuando quieras… pero… creo que tendrás problemas con Ginny… si quieres yo hablo con ella… aunque en realidad no se que decirle (susurro)

Ha-(Con rostro sereno) Eso no será necesario…

H-(Asombrada) ¿A no?... ¿Ya se lo dijiste?...

Ha- Termine con ella…

H-¿Qué?... Pero… pero si tu la amas, y ella te ama… (guardo silencio unos minutos buscando la mirada del oji-verde que miraba a otro lado) ¿Por qué?

Ha-(Tomo aire) No estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella y pues ahora… es diferente, no puedo dejarte sola…

H-(Negando desesperada) No Harry, por mi no debiste terminar con ella, creo que lo hubiera aceptado, no te hubiera negado verlo y…

Ha-(Interrumpiéndola) Quiero casarme contigo Hermione

H-(Quedando totalmente en shock)¿Q-que?

Ha-(Acercándose de nuevo a ella, arrodillándose y tomando sus manos) Hermione Granger… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

H-(sorprendida y sonrojada) _Era lo que siempre quisiste, compartir tu vida con él ¿no?... **Lo es**…entonces… ¿Por qué no estoy feliz?... _(Harry sonreía ante el desconcierto, y se notaba algo de nerviosismo que intentaba ocultar con una seguridad que no lo acompañaba en ese momento, esperando la respuesta…) NO…

Ha-(Confundido y levantándose pues ella dio unos pasos atrás) ¿Qué?

H- Que no… lo siento Harry pero no… no quiero casarme…

Ha-Pero… ¿Por qué?... Siempre me dijiste que ese era tu sueño, casarte, tener hijos, tener una familia… y te la estoy ofreciendo…

H- Pero Harry… tu no quieres esto… ni… yo (susurro)

Ha- ¿Cómo sabes que no quiero?... siempre he querido tener una familia, un hogar… un lugar lleno de amor…

H-Por eso Harry, por esa razón no podemos casarnos… (respiraba con dificultad) tú no me amas, solo quieres casarte por el embarazo… no podría atarte a mi de esa manera… NO PUEDO Y NO… NO QUIERO… No quiero casarme… contigo, (su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de procesar rápido la información, o eso trataba, pues en su cabeza solo rondaban unas palabras… "Es lo que mas me hubiera gustado" dichas por un chico rubio platino que alojaba su mente y ahora… una parte de su corazón)

Ha-(Enojado) ¿Quieres decir que te gustaría casarte?… pero no conmigo…

H-No es eso Harry… Ninguno de los dos quiere esto…

Ha- (Molesto) Hay alguien mas ¿cierto?... Estas enamorada de otro (no era una pregunta, más bien lo afirmaba)

H-(Confusa no supo que responder…)

Ha-Es Malfoy ¿cierto?... ESE MALDITO HURON TE ENGATUZO… (grito furioso)

H- EL NO ME HA HECHO NADA… SOLO APOYARME CUANDO MAS LO NECESITE

Ha-(Estaba furioso y ya no pensaba solo actuaba) Así que ahora es tu apoyo ¿no?... (dijo sarcástico) Pues enterate Hermione… MALFOY NUNCA QUISO NADA SERIO CONTIGO, NI SIQUIERA SER TU AMIGO, TODO FUE UNA APUESTA… (Hermione lo miraba incrédula) ¿No me crees?… pregúntale a Zabinni (se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, pero se detuvo en el marco, respiro profundo y volvió a mirarla) y recuerda que ya no podemos ser egoístas, ahora debemos pensar en otra persona, nuestras decisiones deben basarse en esa vida… Piensalo… (Salio y cerro la puerta de un portazo que sobresalto a Hermione, pues estaba sumida en sus pensamientos)

H- N_o podemos ser egoístas, hay que pensar en esa vida, hay que pensar en esa vida, hay que pensar en esa vida, hay que pensar en esa vida… **Hermione… aunque te duela, tiene razón y lo sabes, debes pensar en alguien más…**_ (Automáticamente su mano volvió a su vientre)

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en aquella torre sola, sumida en lo mas profundo de su cerebro y corazón, todo estaba confuso, la revelación sobre Draco, la propuesta de Harry, su embarazó… ¿Cómo se había complicado su vida en tan poco tiempo?... no lo sabía, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que no había marcha atrás…

Llego a la torre unos minutos después, necesitaba descansar, dormir, "después de un buen descanso se piensan mejor las cosas" le había dicho la señora Weasley, y eso iba a hacer… al menos eso pretendía, ya que al entrar encontró a un rubio sentado frente a la chimenea sumido en pensamientos, quien al escuchar cerrarse el retrato se levanto a encontrarla…

D-Hermione, ¿Por qué tardaste?… comenzaba a preocuparme, ya iba a salir a buscarte…

H-(De pronto sintió unos enormes deseos de abofetearlo, pero respiro profundo y trato de mirarlo con odio… pero solo logro una mirada de rencor, que segundos después paso a decepción)

D-(Al ver su mirada se preocupo) ¿Qué sucede?... (su rostro se torno molesto) ¿Qué te hizo el imbecil de Potter? (se le acerco, a lo que ella retrocedió) ¿Qué pasa?...

H-(Sonriendo triste) Ahora lo entiendo… (levanto su rostro para encararlo) Puedes dejar de fingir, supongo que ya te habrás reído de lo lindo lo suficiente como para dejarme en paz ¿no?...

D- (confuso)De que hablas Hermione… ¿Qué te dijo el estupido ese…?

H-Aquí la única estupida este tiempo he sido yo… por confiar en ti…

D-(Molesto) De que hablas… creo que te he demostrado…

H-(interrumpiéndolo) ¿QUE HAS DEMOSTRADO?... (ahora estaba furiosa) ¿Qué SABES GANAR APUESTAS?...

D-Pero… (la interrumpió, pero después de esa palabra callo) como, ¿Cómo lo sabes?...

H- Entonces es cierto (dijo decepcionada) Harry me lo dijo…

D-Ese maldito…

H-(A punto de llorar) y pensar que yo… que yo casi…

D-(Esperanzado) ¿Casi que?

H- Olvídalo… (no aguanto mas y corrió a su habitación)

Una vez mas, las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin poder retenerlas, y otra vez… por un chico… Ese había sido uno de los peores días de su vida… poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida, pero con una idea fija en mente, ya tenía una decisión…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente Draco se levanto mas temprano que los últimos días, en realidad no había podido dormir nada, estaba lleno de coraje y una angustia comenzaba a apoderarse se él, no sabía con exactitud que era, pero creía saber que era por cierta castaña, SU ratoncita… además hoy ya no podía faltar a clases y antes debía hacer algo para sacar la frustración que estaba sintiendo… Y sabía exactamente que hacer… Camino al gran comedor, con una cara que reflejaba todo el odio, resentimiento y coraje que sentía, camino rápidamente sin saludar a quien se atreviera a saludarle, solo tenía un objetivo…

Llego a las puertas del GC y lo busco, aunque era temprano sabía que ahí lo encontraría… camino decidido, sin vacilaciones hasta su objetivo, sentado junto a su inseparable amigo…

D-Potter…(cuando el aludido volteo no supo que paso, un puño se estrello contra su rostro, tirado en el suelo pudo distinguir a su agresor que parecía querer echar fuego y antes que Ron se abalanzara sobre él, este lo detuvo, sin despegar la mirada del rubio se levanto lentamente…)

Ha-Malfoy… (esquivo otro golpe que iba a su rostro nuevamente) no tienes muy buena puntería (dijo burlón)

D- Cierra tu estupida boca, que solo sirve para dañar a las personas que según tú "mas quieres"… (Harry borro de inmediato la sonrisa ante la contestación y miro con odio al Sly)

Ha-Eso es algo que no te interesa…

D-Lo es cuando te metes con ella…

Todo el comedor estaba en silencio, nunca habían visto al Slytherin tan molesto, y mucho menos comenzar una pelea a golpes, siempre el respondía, pero nunca empezaba, y su conversación parecía ser el mejor entretenimiento en mucho tiempo…

Ha-Debo cuidarla de "personas" como tú…

D- Nada hará que la deje en tus manos…

Ha-(nuevamente burlón) ¿No crees que es tarde para eso?…

D-(Furioso) Maldito engreído, siempre supe que no valías nada, que solo estabas para una cosa… derrotar al señor oscuro, es para lo únicos que servias… y ya sin él… no eres nada…

Ha- Lo mismo que tú… intento de mortifago… (añadió con desdén)

D-(Apretó las mandíbulas y estaba completamente rojo de rabia) Te lo advierto…

Ha- A mi no me adviertes nada… Malfoy… -yo soy el que te debe amenazar (se acerco a él amenazadoramente) No vuelvas a acercarte a ella… tu no la mereces…

Todos los alumnos aún miraban la escena con mucha curiosidad… ¿de quien hablaban?...

D- (Cuando Harry estaba por salir del comedor Draco se volvió a enfrentarlo) Tu tampoco la mereces…

Ha-(con su sonrisa sarcástica) ¿tu crees?... Te tengo una noticia mortifago(Draco apretó las mandíbulas de nuevo y Harry sonrió burlón) Yo la tengo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el incidente del comedor, todo el colegio estaba enterado de la discusión, pero aún nadie sabía la razón…

Draco no había vuelto a hablar con Harry, mucho menos con Hermione, que desde la noche que discutieron no habían vuelto a verse solos, siempre estaba rodeada de Weasley y Potter y en la sala común nunca la encontraba, ahora ella se escondía para no verlo, comía muy poco, casi no dormía, su rendimiento escolar no era el mismo, no hablaba, ni siquiera con Blase y eso a su amigo lo tenía bastante preocupado, hasta sus compañeros de casa llegaron a darse cuenta de su cambio y no dejaban de acosarlo con preguntas, lo que lo llevo a sumirse a una silenciosa soledad, esa situación lo estaba llevando a una desesperación alarmante, una angustia no abandonaba su corazón y estaba completamente seguro de la razón… Hermione…

**Pasa la angustia, tan cerca de mí**

**Cuando de aquí te alejas**

**Se que el insomnio, sigue por ahí**

**Esperando que intente dormir**

Se sentía mas solo que nunca y no porque Blase no intentara saber que le pasaba, sino porque no estaba ella, que en tan poco tiempo había pasado a ser de la sabelotodo sangre sucia a la mujer de su vida, en la soledad y desesperación se estaba volviendo loco… y el único que parecía creer la razón era su único y mejor amigo… Blase

**Me he quedado solo y así**

**No planeaba vivir**

**Me he quedado solo y sin ti**

**Es tan fácil volverse loco…**

No sabía que hacer, nunca había estado en una situación similar, nunca había estado enamorado, y eso lo estaba matando por dentro, no quería vivir sin ella, pero no estaba seguro de querer luchar una guerra que creía ya estaba decidida… la tenía perdida…

**Estoy, tocando fondo…**

**Me niego a estar sin ti,**

**Te tengo que recuperar**

**O de una vez dejarte ir**

**Estoy, tocando fondo**

**Me duele hablar de ti**

**No quiero disimular**

**El resto de mi vida…**

Caminaba por el pasillo una vez mas, aunque aún intentaba aparentar ser el mismo, el frío, arrogante y presumido, había una sombra en sus ojos que lo perseguía todo el día, esa tarde cabizbajo distinguió una silueta al final del pasillo, una silueta que él bien conocía, levanto su rostro y ahí la encontró frente a él… pero ella ni se inmuto, siguió su camino como si él no existiera, pero al pasar a su lado, fue como en cámara lenta… la observo atrapando una vez mas su fragancia que tanto le fascinaba, después… se alejo…

**Vuelve la angustia, ha hablarme de ti**

**Cuando de aquí te alejas**

**Se que el insomnio, sigue por ahí**

**Esperando que intente dormir**

Siguiendo su ejemplo él camino hasta llegar a la torre, sin mirar atrás y como lo hacía casi todas las tardes, se encerró solo en su habitación…

**Me he quedado solo y así**

**No planeaba vivir**

**Me he quedado solo y sin ti**

**Es tan fácil volverse loco…**

**Estoy, tocando fondo…**

**Me niego a estar sin ti,**

**Te tengo que recuperar**

**O de una vez dejarte ir**

Se tiro en la cama, sin quitarse el uniforme, arrugando su impecable ropa y desordenando su perfecto cabello, preguntándose una y otra vez… ¿Cuándo te metiste así en mi vida?... ¿Cuándo fue que te hiciste indispensable para mi?... Pasaron varias horas, y ya harto de sentir pena por si mismo se levanto, acomodo sus ropas y salio de la habitación…

D- _Le diré la verdad, no quiero toda mi vida… fingir…_

**Estoy, tocando fondo**

**Me duele hablar de ti**

**No quiero disimular**

**El resto de mi vida…**

**Que no me importas más…**

**Estoy, tocando fondo…**

**Me niego a estar sin ti,**

**Te tengo que recuperar**

**O de una vez dejarte ir**

**Estoy, tocando fondo**

**Me duele hablar de ti**

**No quiero disimular**

**El resto de mi vida…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione había cambiado mucho, y eso lo notaban todos los que la conocían, en poco tiempo había pasado de ser una chica tímida, impulsiva e insegura ha ser una persona responsable (mas de lo que ya era), segura, analítica, y todos los chicos notaron que su cuerpo comenzaba a desarrollarse mas notoriamente, todos notaban su cambio, hasta los profesores, se había recuperado de sus faltas rápidamente, volvía a los estudios como nunca, con mas fuerza, en clases estaba mas despierta que nada, ocupaba todo su tiempo, siempre ocupada… y eso era lo que a sus amigos preocupaba, en un par de semanas serían vacaciones de Abril y ella se iría, y no había descansado nada…

Ha-Hermione, deberías dejar de hacer tantas cosas y descansar… lo necesitas…

H-Tal vez después Harry, ahora necesito terminar…

Harry trataba de convencer a su futura esposa de tranquilizarse… Sí, su "futura esposa", después de la platica con el rubio trato de desechar todo lo que sentía por él, y acepto la propuesta de Harry, solo ron sabía la verdad, habían decidido esperar al inicio de las vacaciones para anunciar que su compromiso, el último día de clases, en la fiesta que organizaría la casa Gryfffindor, aunque ya Harry le había dado el anillo de compromiso ella prometió que lo usaría hasta esa fiesta, donde lo anunciarían…

Pero hasta ese entonces Harry y Ron no la dejaban a sol ni a sombra, la cuidaban y le daban atenciones demasiado exageradas, "no muevas esas cajas", "no te esfuerces demasiado", "no te desveles, podrías hacerte daño", y sinceramente a ella se le hacia ridícula, ya que le llevaban hasta la mochila para que no cargara, rara vez la dejaban hacer sus rondas nocturnas, Ron la suplía porque Harry no quería que fuera, y nunca la dejaban sola… nunca hasta esa tarde, que por una tonta exageración de Harry, Hermione había explotado…

**Flash Back**

Toda la mañana la habían estado regañando por quedarse la noche anterior hasta las 11 en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes, luego le sirvieron doble ración en el desayuno, agradecía sus atenciones, pero estaban llegando a su limite en poco tiempo… entonces lo recordó… (con una sonrisa) _**Cuando Draco te cuidaba no te molestaba**… Malfoy era diferente, no me atosigaba… **Siempre estaba tras de ti, cumpliéndote caprichos, deseos y antojos**… igual que Harry y Ron… pero ellos son tan… exagerados…_

Ha- Hermione ¿me estas escuchando?

H-Perdón… ¿Qué decían?

R-Que deberías dejar los libros que no ocupas en la biblioteca o en tu habitación…

H-A… sí…

Ha-¿En que piensas? (al ver a Herm otra vez en sus pensamientos se enojo) ¿O en quien piensas?

H-(Frunció el entrecejo) ¿Qué te pasa?...

Ha-(Enojado) Estas pensando en ese hurón de Slytherin ¿verdad?

H-(sonrojada) Claro que no… ya basta Harry, nunca creí que fueras tan celoso…

R-Calma Harry…

Ha- Es que no lo entiendo Hermione, después de que se burlo de ti, sigues enamorada de él…

H-(Parando en seco) Ya basta Harry (susurro) o dime… ¿acaso tu ya olvidaste el amor de Ginny?...

Ha-Eso es diferente y al menos yo lo intento… tu no… y vas a ser mi esposa en unos meses Hermione, como quieres que me sienta…

H- ¿Y COMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO YO? (exclamo furiosa) ¿QUE ESTOY EN UN LECHO DE ROSAS?... NOS CASAREMOS Y TU AMAS A OTRA CHICA… ¿ACASO PIENSAS EN COMO ME SIENTO YO?... NO… SOLO LO QUE TU PIENSAS, LO QUE TÚ SIENTES… ¿QUE HAY DE MI, ¿CREES QUE ES FACIL?... pues no lo es…

Ha-(Arrepentido) Lo siento Herms, es solo que me siento frustrado… lo siento…

H- Olvídalo, necesito estar sola (se alejo de ellos)

R- ¿Frustrado?... Yo creo que estas celoso Harry… CE-LO-SO…

Ha- (agachando la cabeza) Eso creo Ron… y me estoy encariñando demasiado rápido de ella…

En ese momento paso Ginny por ese desierto pasillo donde ellos estaban, ella volteo a verlos, y al encontrarse con la mirada profunda del oji-verde la desvió y camino a su destino suave y firme…

Ha-(Al verla alejarse) Pero aún la sigo amando… y por eso me siento mas culpable…

R-Ya pasara amigo… ya pasara…

Lo que ellos no sabían era que cierto chico de Slytherin los observaba atento a cada palabra que decían…

**-** Así que se van a casar Granger y Potter, aunque él sigue amando a la Weasley y al parecer ella a otra persona, aquí hay algo oculto y lo averiguare… pero antes…

Corrió el Slytherin hasta encontrar a la castaña, tenía que hablar con ella... hasta que al doblar por el pasillo encontró una inusual escena, frente a frente Granger y Malfoy, ningún insulto, solo unas miradas que lo decían todo, se sentía en el ambiente la soledad, tristeza, angustia… ¿amor?... solo fueron unos instantes en los que se cruzaron, observo como Draco la miraba de reojo segundos antes de cruzarse, y Granger segundos después giro su rostro para contemplar su espalda, para después seguir adelante… Draco iba tan ensimismado que no noto a su compañero de casa…

**-**¿Granger y Malfoy? (susurro) Wow… aunque lo suponía no deja de ser una sorpresa…

Corrió para alcanzar a la castaña, ya después hablaría con Draco…

**-**Granger… he… Granger…

H-(sin voltear siguiendo su camino) ¿Qué quieres?

**-**¿Quieres detenerte?

H-No…

**-**(Tomándola del brazo) Por favor…

H-(Asombrada) Tú pidiendo ¿por favor?

**-**Quiero hablar contigo…

H-¿Sobre?...

**-**Draco…

H-Yo no tengo nada que hablar de él, si lo buscas debe andar por ahí, riéndose como estupido que es…

**-**¿Porque habría de estarse riendo?... Yo mas bien lo veo deprimido…

H-(sarcástica) ¿Deprimido?... ja… seguramente abra perdido una de sus tontas apuestas…

**-**No creo que sea eso (dijo pensativo)

H- (comenzando a impacientarse) Estoy cansada y no quiero discutir… ¿Qué quieres?

**-**Saber que le hiciste… ya te dije, lo he visto deprimido…

H-(incrédula) ¿Yo?... Pero si debe estar riéndose de lo lindo por haber ganado…

**-**(confundido) Haber ganado ¿Qué?...

H-Deja de hacerte el idiota Zabinni… Ya se de la apuesta que hicieron sobre mi…

B-(Comprendiendo) ¿La que perdió?…

H- ¿O sea que ni siquiera él creía poder enamorarme?... Vaya pues te felicito, estarás disfrutando de lo lindo ¿no?... ahora ya sabes porque esta deprimido… Adiós Zabinni… (se alejaba)

B-Espera… (la tomo nuevamente del brazo) perdió la puesta porque no quiso intentarlo, la deshizo antes de empezar… (se dio media vuelta) Esta así por ti… Adiós Granger (se fue)

Hermione se quedo aún inmóvil, sin querer creer lo que paso, aunque pensándolo bien… _para ganar la apuesta me ofreció hizo el trato, no pensaba enamorarme, solo que Blase nos viera, y termino la apuesta cuando deshizo el trato… **¿nunca te engaño?**... creo que no, pero… porque no me lo dijo… **porque no recuerdo que lo dejaras hablar**… necesito encontrarlo…_

A paso rápido y con una sonrisa en el rostro comenzó su búsqueda por el castillo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**En el siguiente capitulo tendremos…**

**La platica de draco y Herm… ¿abra reconciliación?**

**Llegan las vacaciones, por lo tanto la fiesta de Gryffindor… ¿Abra anuncio de boda?... ¿por fin sabrá Ginny la causa de su rompimiento?**

**¿abra despedida?... ¿de quien con quien?**

**Jejejeje…. Espero les gusten los adelantos que les puse, (aunque mas que adelantos es lo que va a traer el próximo capitulo) Y por último una noticia… Creo, repito CREO que ya se acerca el final de esta historia… digo creo… aun no estoy segura…**

**En fin, espero que les hay gustado el capitulo a mi (mas la depre de MI Drako, mi vida…) ejem… como les decía recuerden que solo escribo para ustedes… ahora si chao… con mucho cariño Ly…**


	12. Decisiones

**LA MUJER QUE NO SOÑE**

**Capitulo 12**

**DECISIONES Y DESPEDIDAS**

**Disclaimer:**

Ruychi: Kumagoro dice que lo digas…

Ly: (Haciendo un puchero) no quiero, no quiero, no quiero…

Kumagoro: Dilo… ¿si?...

Ly: (sonrojada) ¿Qué quieres que diga?... Que todos los personajes usados en esta historia son de J.K Rowling, la mejor escritora…

Ruychi¿aunque haya matado a Dumbledor a manos de Snape y frente a Harry?...

Ly¿Tenias que ser tan explicito? TT.TT

Ruychi: (encogiendo los hombros) yo solo decía…

Draco: Bueno ya basta… Este fic es sobre mi y no quiero intrusos aquí

Ly: Pero… pero…

Draco: FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Ruychi y Kumagoro: Bien (Con cara triste, que después cambio a una gran sonrisa) Adiós Ly… (Salieron platicando)

Ly:p Adiós Ruychi, adiós Kumagoro…. Me saludan a Touma y a Suichi… . me encantan…. (suspiro)

Draco: (Enojado) Así que prefieres a un tipo que habla con un muñeco de peluche que a mi?

Ly: Bueno yo… claro que no…

Draco: Bien… es todo lo que quería saber… Adiós…

Ly: No me dejes! O revelare tu futuro del sexto libro… (amenazo)

Draco: NOOOO… o bueno, si quieres…

Ly: T.T

**12**

_A paso rápido y con una sonrisa en el rostro comenzó su búsqueda por el castillo…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a las afueras del castillo, llevaba la mayor parte de la tarde buscándola y parecía ser que se escondía cada vez mas… cansado decidió que si no la encontraba en los jardines iría a su torre y no se movería hasta que llegara y hablara con ella, pero algo rondaba su cabeza, la extraña frase que dijo Blase cuando recorría un pasillo…

**Flash Back**

Buscando a Herms recorría el tercer piso, no la encontró, pero de frente, caminando a él… su mejor y único amigo Blase… y lo mas desconcertante fue que solo sonrió y le dijo…

B- Me debes una Draco… y grande… Suerte amigo…

Y sin mas paso de largo, y dejo a un muy confundido Draco…

**Fin Flash Back**

Aun con esa frase en la cabeza camino directo al lago, y ahí, mirando la Luna fijamente, con las estrellas brillando en el cielo, la encontró… en medio de la oscuridad de la noche estaba la chica, SU chica, su cabello en rizos que se movían por el ligero viento que soplaba, con pequeños rayos de luna alumbrando se hermoso rostro y cuerpo, la admiro unos minutos, esa vista la grabaría en su mente por lo que le restaba de vida, pues con esa visión fue que se dio cuenta… tenía y debía luchar por ella, pero lo mas importante es que buscaría hacerla feliz, sin importar como, cuando y… con quien…

Camino a ella lentamente, sin hacer ruido, pero tranquilamente para no asustarla, a unos 2 pasos de ella se detuvo, la chica giro su rostro y le sonrió…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione llevaba varias horas buscando a Draco, en la torre, en los pasillos, hasta pregunto por él a una chica de primer año de Slytherin que vio salir de su sala común, pero nada… no había nadie que supiera decirle donde estaba, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, y cuando por fin alguien supo decirle de él, cuando llego al lugar indicado él ya no estaba, cansada y decepcionada camino a los jardines a tranquilizarse, tal vez si esperaba un poco, al llegar a su sala común lo encontraría, entonces hablaría con él…

Al llegar vio la hermosa noche que había, la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, las estrellas brillaban como nunca, había una fresca brisa que soplaba y mecía su ropa y cabello, el aire se hacía mas presente y mientras caminaba a la orilla del lago y sentir la fuerte brisa encontrarla de frente extendió los brazos a los lados… era una forma de sentirse bien… libre… feliz…

Cuando la brisa se calmo ella bajo los brazos a sus costado y observo la luna, recordando los momentos que había vivido sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y atino a abrazarse a si misma, pero no podía dejar de mirarla, la luna había hecho un hechizo en ella, para que admirar la belleza de todo a su alrededor… Tan sumida estaba en su observación que no sintió que alguien caminaba a ella, hasta que sintió la presencia, y el aroma de la persona, ese aroma que tanto le fascinaba, así que volteo su mirada de la luna a la persona, al verlo solo atino a sonreír…

Lo que ellos no sabían es que en la puerta del castillo dos pares de ojos los observaban con la boca abierta…

Draco intento hablar, pero al abrir la boca Herm negó con la cabeza y se puso un dedo en la boca en señal de silencio, le indico con la mirada que se acercara, él obediente la siguió y cuando ya estaba a su lado también elevo la vista al cielo, y observo la luna, todo estaba en silencio, pero era muy cómodo, agradable, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió…

H-Es hermosa ¿no?

D-(Solo bajo su mirada a ella y asintió)… (después elevo su mirada de nuevo) Lo lamento… (le susurro)

H- (Bajo la mirada para encontrarse con los grises ojos de él)

D- Lamento lo de la apuesta, pero yo no… nunca quise…

H-(Interrumpiendo y colocando su dedo en los labios de él) Shhh… no digas nada… ya no importa…

D- Si importa… no quiero que pienses que jugué contigo, eso no es cierto, eres importante para mí Hermione, más de lo que te imaginas

H-(Sonrió ante la confesión de su amigo) tu también eres importante para mí… (sin previo aviso se acerco a él y lo abrazo)

Ante el abrazo Draco se extraño, pues lo tomo por sorpresa, pero enseguida lo correspondió atrayéndola con fuerza a él, con una sonrisa en los labios, sintiendo ese calor que lo llenaba, esa sensación de protección y de querer que el tiempo se detenga los invadió. Querían quedarse así, unidos, sin nadie más como testigo que la Luna, en ese abrazo los dos sintieron como ese cariño que en ellos había florecido por separado, se fusiono, estando seguros que se correspondían… al menos eso creyeron…

Sin darse cuenta que si había otros testigos… una chica y un chico que aun no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya había pasado una semana desde ese reencuentro y ninguno había dicho nada, pero no era necesario… se notaba su cambio, ya no había mal humor, siempre sonriendo, platicando animadamente… al menos por Hermione, Draco seguía como siempre, haciendo bromas, insultando (aunque ya no lo disfrutaba como antes), siendo frió, arrogante, presumido… prepotente… en fin, siendo Draco Malfoy…

Herms se encontento con Harry y Ron, y ya no la atosigaban siempre, aún la cuidaban, pero le daban su espacio, seguía sumida en sus estudios, nadie sabía la razón, ni siquiera Draco, quien ahora también le reclamaba que descansara, pero él al ver su terquedad solo pudo ayudarla con algunas cosas, algunos deberes, y en sus ratos libres paseaban, se divertían, hablaban… pero aún ninguno se atrevía a confesarse con palabras…

Esa mañana estaban mas felices que nunca, se habían quedado platicando hasta entrada la noche y se quedaron dormidos en la alfombra de la sala común, al despertar estaba muy cerca el uno del otro y esa sensación les había gustado a los dos, el despertar con compañía era… increíble…

Estaban terminando de desayunar, era sábado, y Draco aun estaba sentado en su mesa, hablando animadamente con Blase, le debía mucho, Herm ya le había dicho de su platica con Blase y le estaba muy agradecido, aunque eso claro no se lo diría, no un Malfoy… Entonces la vio… caminando a fuera del GC…

**Al pasar, sigo tus pasos te quiero alcanzar…**

**Para pedirte que conmigo estés, y me regales de tu amor…**

Hermione había terminado de desayunar, y tenía ganas de hablar con Draco, así que con la excusa de irse a descansar camino fuera del GC, ante la mirada curiosa que ella correspondió del rubio…

**Al pasar, busco tu boca la quiero besar**

**Para sentirte a mi alrededor, y darte un poco de mi amor**

Draco entendió la mirada, y sin despedirse mas que de Blase salio segundos después que ella…

**Mírame, no tengas miedo déjate querer**

**Yo solo quiero tu calor mujer, y lo que puedas ofrecer**

Se encontraron en el hall y con solo una mirada se sonrieron y caminaron juntos hasta las orillas lago a pasear…

**Como decirte que me muero por ti…**

**Como pedir que estas aquí…**

**Que solo un beso tuyo, quiero sentir…**

**Para poder sobrevivir…**

Herm caminaba en silencio, pues tenerlo tan cerca y sentir ese embriagante aroma a su alrededor, tan solo su presencia la hace temblar de pies a cabeza…

**Al pasar, siento tu boca y me pone a temblar**

**Cierro los ojos y siento tu andar, que no me deja respirar…**

A Draco le encantaba verle… sentirle cerca, cuando pasaban horas sin verla la buscaba, aunque sea solo por unos segundos, y cada noche antes de dormir la esperaba, no podía dormir sin verla… sin su rostro en su mente…

**Sin querer, pierdo el control si no te vuelvo a ver…**

**Cuando no duermo siento enloquecer, ya no me puedo contener…**

Los dos sumidos en sus pensamientos y nervios caminaron después a la torre donde seguramente pasarían horas hablando hasta que fuera hora de dormir…

**Como decirte que me muero por ti…**

**Como pedir que estas aquí…**

**Que solo un beso tuyo, quiero sentir…**

**Para poder sobrevivir…**

Llegaron a su sala común y Draco solo la observaba caminar de aquí para alla, arreglando libros, limpiando su escritorio y una sonrisa cruzo sus labios al verla… siempre tan perfeccionista…

**Al pasar… sigo tus pasos te quiero alcanzar…**

**Para pedirte que conmigo estés, y me regales de tu amor…**

**Sin querer, pierdo el control si no te vuelvo a ver…**

**Cuando no duermo siento enloquecer, ya no me puedo contener…**

Herm al llegar se puso a acomodar cosas como loca, era la única forma de sacar los nervios sin que Draco se diera cuenta, _Dios, adoro esos labios curveados… **¿Te gustaría besarlos?**... me encantaría que me pertenecieran… ¡Malditas Hormonas!..._

**Al pasar, busco tu boca la quiero besar**

**Para sentirte a mi alrededor, y darte un poco de mi amor**

Draco pensaba algo similar… _Si tan solo me mirara, se daría cuenta de cuanto me gusta… **tú solo quieres… sentirla cerca…** todo lo que despierta en mi solo… al pasar…_

**Mírame, no tengas miedo déjate querer**

**Yo solo quiero tu calor mujer, y lo que puedas ofrecer**

**Al pasar…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La última semana Hermione había estado mas ocupada de lo normal, nadie sabía a donde iba todas las tardes, y Draco comenzaba a preocuparse, mas porque esa semana se había comportado extraño, cada día era mas distante… y eso lo angustiaba…

Ya era nuevamente sábado, el último antes de las vacaciones y Herms seguía extraña…

D-(En la sala común) ¿Qué sucede Mione?

H- (Sonriendo) Nada, solo estoy nostálgica, ya vienen las vacaciones… (mintió. El la miro y le sonrió, eso tranquilizo a la castaña)

Lo cierto es aún no le decía su compromiso con Harry, y lo que nadie se imaginaba es que ella se iría de Hogwarts en las vacaciones, subiría a los carruajes, subiría al expreso con ellos, se despediría con la promesa de encontrarse en 2 semanas y ella… ella solo se quedaría con la esperanza de reencontrarse… algún día… pues no volvería a Hogwarts nunca mas… al menos no como estudiante…

Como era la alumna mas inteligente y con mejores calificaciones Dumbledor le dio la oportunidad de graduarse antes, sus papeles saldrían igual que los demás, pero ella podía hacer los éxtasis antes que todos, por eso se la había paso estudiando todo el tiempo, y los había hecho en esa semana, los resultados los sabría al día siguiente de hacerlos, y ahora ya sabía sus resultados, había sacado honores en la mayoría, en el resto un excelente, y tenía la oportunidad de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera, si no fuera por un pequeño inconveniente… su embarazo… Y esa noche tendría que tomar la decisión definitiva, ese día era la fiesta de despedida de Gryffindor, el día que supuestamente anunciaría su compromiso, pero ahora esta Draco, y ese amor que creció rápidamente en ella, mañana partiría con el resto, era el último día para tomar una decisión y ya era hora de la cena…

En la mesa de Griff todos comían y hablaban, pero un repentino silencio se apodero de la mesa y miraban atrás de la castaña…

D-Hermione… ¿podemos hablar? (todos la vieron extrañados, pero ella le sonrió y salio con el del comedor)

Ha-(Gritándole) No olvides la reunión de esta noche… y la sorpresa Hermione…

Dean- ¿Cuál sorpresa Harry? (Harry evito la respuesta, y dirigió su mirada a otro lado, pero con su suerte se topo con otra mirada interrogante… la de Ginny, quien lo miro intrigada y después siguió son su cena)

Los dos chicos mas controversiales de Hogwarts caminaban riendo y divirtiéndose hasta su sala común…

H-(Sentándose en un sofá) ¿Qué sucede Draco?

D-(Imitándola) Saber que pasa contigo…

H-(nerviosa)¿Conmigo?

D-Sí, estos días has estado muy extraña y me gustaría saber porque…

H-Bueno, ya te lo había dicho… las vacaciones… mis padres… (dijo triste)

D-Acercándose… oye… tranquila, eso ya paso, nos espera una gran vida, recuerda que tenemos el departamento, encontraras un empleo en lo que yo termino la carrera de auror, para que cuando estés lista empieces tu, futura sanadora, contrataremos una niñera, para que te deje estudiar y…

H-(Sonriendo tiernamente e interrumpiendo) Draco… te lo agradezco, pero eso no será necesario…

D-Claro que si, yo trabajare mucho y no podré cuidarlo, y tu vas a tener mucho que estudiar…

Draco hablaba muy rápido, dejando maravillada a Hermione, como es posible que el hombre que la había torturado por mas de 6 años, sea el mismo que estaba frente a ella, ese que le hablaba como si él fuera el padre del bebe que esperaba, haciendo planes para el futuro… (su rostro se ensombreció y las lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos) un futuro incierto para ambos…

H-Basta Draco…

D- (volteando a ella) ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por qué lloras?... u.u … esta bien, si quieres tu haces la decoración… u.u …

H-(sonriendo) No, Draco, no es eso…

D- (Extrañado) ¿Entonces?

H-(levantándose y suspirando) No podré ir a vivir contigo

D-(Comenzando a preocuparse) ¿Porque?

H- Cuando hable con Harry hace un par de semanas ¿recuerdas? (el chico asintió)

D-Como olvidarlo (mascullo)

H- Ese día me dijo que sabia que el bebe era suyo…

D-(poniéndose pálido) ¿Y?

H- Y me dijo que fuera a vivir con él…(lo dijo tan bajo que el rubio apenas lo escucho)

D-¿Qué?... (susurro) Y tú… vas a aceptarlo… ¿Vas a irte con él? No creo que sea agradable para su novia tenerte en casa de él (molesto reclamo)

H- No, el ya termino con ella, y si me lo pidió es porque quiere estar cerca de su hijo…

D- (ya enojado) ¿PIENSAS IRTE A VIVIR CON ÉL?… Y ¿CUANDO TENGA OTRA NOVIA QUE HARA?... LE DIRA… VEN CARIÑO VAMOS A MI CASA, TE PRESENTARE A MI HIJO Y A SU MADRE, SI… VIVEN CONMIGO (recalco sarcástico)

H-No será así…

D- A ¿NO?... ENTONCES TE DIRA, VEN HERMIONE TE PRESENTARE A MI ACTUAL NOVIA…

H-ESO NO VA A PASAR…

D- ¿COMO ESTAS TAN SEGURA?

H. PORQUE… PORQUE… PORQUE NOS CASAREMOS EN EL VERANO…

A Draco se le cayó el alma a los pies, no podía ser, no, ella, su único amor no podía casarse con otro, no podía dejarlo, no después de todo lo que habían pasado, no podía dejarlo solo… no podía alejarse así de su vida…

D-No, tu no puedes casarte… no con él… (estaba desesperado) Si lo que quieres es casarte que sea conmigo…

H-¿Qué?... No digas tonterías (dijo después de su shock)

D-¿Por qué?... Si ese es el problema yo puedo ofrecerte mas cosas que él…

H- ¿No entiendes?... No lo hago por dinero… Es su padre (abrazo su vientre)

D-Podríamos decirle que es mío… te creerá…

H-(Sin poder aguantar las lagrimas) No Draco… No es tú responsabilidad

D- Pero… No puedes casarte, no cuando yo… yo…

H- No lo digas (se cubrió los oídos mientras sollozaba), por favor no quiero escucharlo

D-(Destapando sus oídos y sentándose frente a ella) Tienes derecho… Herm… mi Mione (susurro dulcemente)… yo…

H-No… (Volvió a cubrirse, no lo soportaría, ya sabía que le diría)

D-(Volviendo a quitar sus manos y mirándola a los ojos) **Te amo**…

Hermione lo miro directo a sus ojos grises, ante tal confesión quedo totalmente asombrada, pero algo dentro de ella se alumbro, y al tenerlo tan cerca… lo beso, expresando todo el amor que también sentía por él, se separaron solo por falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos y luego ella lo abrazo… tan fuerte que casi se queda sin aliento, él sonrió ante este gesto y respondió el abrazo, poco a poco ella dejo de llorar… sin soltarse se acomodo en sus brazos, sentados en el sillón dejaron sus cuerpos abrazados reposar, en un silencio cómodo para los dos, no hacían falta palabras, bastaba con tenerse cerca…

D- Quédate conmigo… (susurro cerca de su oído)

H- Sí… por ahora solo soy tuya…

Sin moverse pasaron las horas… abrazados, sin decir media palabra, hasta que se quedaron dormidos… al menos Draco quedo sumido en un profundo y agotador sueño…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Han vivido la sensación de alivio al tener un sueño placentero, tranquilo y sin deseos de despertar?... Pues esa es masomenos la descripción de lo que sintió Draco Malfoy al despertar el domingo por la mañana… lentamente abrió los ojos para adaptarlos a la luz que le llegaba de frente, se estiro, desperezo y se sentó en el sillón, al parecer había vuelto a dormir en la sala común, se le estaba haciendo costumbre… (sonrió) Se incorporo lentamente, pero algo no andaba bien…

D- ¿Hermione?... (la busco) ¿Hermione, estas aquí?

Extrañado la busco por toda la torre y al no encontrarla bajo al GC, debería estar desayunando… Ya completamente arreglado la busco, un extraño presentimiento le oprimía el pecho y deseaba encontrarla rápido…

Al llegar todos estaban extraños, unos asombrados, exaltados y alegres y otros tristes, ausentes…

D-¿Qué sucede aquí? (Busco con la mirada a alguien que le respondiera, pero nadie le hacía caso, hasta que su mirada encontró la de Blase quien al verlo lo esquivo)

Entonces ese presentimiento se acrecentó… ¿Qué pasaba?... ¿Por qué todos estaban así?... excepto unos de… Gryffindor… fue cuando algo dentro de él lo supo… _lo hizo… **eso parece**…_ Y la vio… entre un tumulto de emocionados Griffs estaba ella… Una chica paso corriendo golpeándole el hombro ligeramente…

**-**Lo siento… (se alejaba corriendo)

D- Espera… (la sujeto de un brazo al reconocerla) ¿Qué sucede Weasley?...

G- (Sollozando) Harry y Hermione… ellos… ellos van a casarse, lo anunciaron anoche…

Lentamente soltó el brazo de Ginny, aún sin aceptar las palabras que había oído… "ellos va a casarse"… _De nada sirvió todo, de nada… **no pienses así, si te sirvió, te abrió a las personas**… me… traiciono… **es el padre de su hijo, tenía que hacerlo y yo se que tú sabías la decisión que tomaría, dale las gracias y continua con tu vida, podrían ser amigos aún…** eso de la amistad es una estupidez, nunca ha servido y nunca servirá, es solo una barrera que inventas para evitar lo que me esta pasando, jamás volveré a confiar en las personas… jamás… **no permitiré que hagas eso, eres libre, puedes volver a querer¿entiendes?**... Nunca volveré a hacerte caso… por tú culpa estoy aquí, así, sufriendo por un amor no correspondido… **anoche lo sentiste… sabes lo que ella siente**… no volveré a amar…** Draco no**… aléjate de mi y nunca vuelvas, solo seguiré con mi vida como si nada hubiese pasado… **pero no puedes**… LARGO!... **Volveré cuando me necesites**… Nunca mas…_

**-** Draco… (él volteo a la chica) Lo lamento, no creí que todo resultara así…

D-(Con su usual tono frío) Habla claro Lovegood…

L- Lo de Hermione y Harry…

D-(Frío e imperturbable) No me interesa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer…

L- No finjas (se acerco a él) Se lo de ustedes (el la vio) Los vi en el lago hace una semana…

D- (Volteo a ver a Hermione, justo en el momento en que ella lo hacía, al encontrarse sus mirada el respondió) Puede hacer con su vida lo que le venga en gana, Ya no me importa…

Sin esperar contestación retiro su mirada de la castaña y se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, ignorando los comentarios en su mesa continuo con su vida… sin ella…

Luna no quiso detenerlo, imaginaba lo que estaba sintiendo, pues ella lo había vivido, tal vez no tan fuerte como él y lo entendía, quería ayudarlo así como a ella le ayudo, lo vio alejarse y recordó cuando la consoló…

**Flash Back**

Acababa de escuchar la confesión de Ron de estar enamorado de su mejor amiga y ella se destrozaba por dentro, caminando a media noche se encontró con que Malfoy salía de las cocinas con un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

L- Malfoy…

D-Lovegood… ¿Qué hace por aquí a estas horas Lunática Lovegood?

L-No te importa (contesto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas)

D- (Al notar sus lagrimas se acerco extrañado, nunca había visto a Lovegood así) ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Esas bien?

L-(enojada) Sí, solo un estupido que esta enamorado de otra…

D-Ohhh… (se sentó en el suelo) ¿Y ella lo sabe?…

L- No, creo que ella quiere a otra persona… (dijo sentándose con él)

D- Entonces no te preocupes… ya se dará cuenta y volverá a ti (se metió un panecillo de mermelada a la boca)

L- No lo creo, la quiere mucho…

D- Ten confianza… (le ofreció un poco de jugo y otro panecillo)

**Fin Flash Back**

Esa noche hablo con él de cosas sin sentido, olvidándose por un momento de Ron, y lo mas sorprendente es que tuvo razón, un tiempo después él se empezó a interesar en ella, y Draco… el nunca dijo nada y ella tampoco… no podía arruinar su reputación, pero lo que pocos sabían es que él nunca daba explicaciones a nadie, y las chicas sabían que era bueno escuchando, pues cuando decía que pasaba la noche con una chica no siempre era lo que todos pensaban, por eso tenía una reputación impecable con las chicas, se debía a que sabia escuchar, por eso quiso pagarle el favor ayudando y callando su relación con Herm, pero el no se lo permitió, y menos, porque un compromiso así… ya no tiene arreglo… Aún recuerda lo que paso la noche anterior…

**Flash Back**

Harry estaba desesperado porque no encontraba a Hermione, ya habían ido a su torre a buscarla y nadie salía, estaba comenzando a preocuparse, y eso fue lo que llamo su atención…

L-Ron… Cariño… ¿Qué pasa?

R-Nada amor, es solo que no ha llegado Herm y estamos preocupados…

L-¿Por qué?...

R-Por nada… (la abrazo)

L-Ron (dijo separándose) Sabes que a mi no puedes engañarme… ¿Qué pasa?... Desde esta mañana ustedes dos han estado muy nerviosos…

R-Esque (en ese momento se abre el retrato y entre Herm) Pronto Lunita… pronto lo sabrás… (estaba cabizbajo, triste)

Sin esperar mas tiempo Harry corrió a ella…

Ha- Herm… ¿estas bien?... (le pregunto al verla con lagrimas frescas en los ojos, a lo que ella asintió)

H- Sí, es solo que recorrí la escuela, tu sabes… para recordarla y pues… me llego la nostalgia… (el chico asintió y le sonrió)

Ha- No te preocupes, nos espera una gran vida… (ella sonrió ante este recuerdo _"tranquila… nos espera una gran vida"_, **_ja… una gran vida… sin él…_**)

H-Una gran vida (susurro)

Ha- ¿Lista? (Herm asintió)

Harry la tomo de la mano y la dirigió a las escaleras, subieron tomados de las manos y Harry carraspeo…

H- Ejem, ejem… disculpen… (todos voltearon) Me gustaría hacerlos participes de una gran noticia… (la tomo de la mano y se la beso, sin soltarla) Herm y yo… Vamos a casarnos…

Nadie atino a responder algo… todos estaban es completo silencio, a excepción de unas chicas que inmediatamente voltearon a ver a cierta pelirroja ex del futuro esposo, entre ellos el aludido quien la miro mientras subía corriendo las escaleras a su habitación…

Solo Luna se dio cuenta que en cuanto Ginny subió a Harry se le escapo una pequeña lagrima que inmediatamente borro, y le dio un ligero beso en la boca a su futura esposa, quien sonrió con esfuerzo y también ligeras e imperceptibles lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos…

Ha- Todo saldrá bien… ¿de acuerdo?... confía en mí… (le tomo el rostro delicadamente)

H- Sí… (asintió y le sonrió tristemente)

Ron y Luna se tomaron fuertemente de la mano, ron volteo a ella y le dijo…

R- Lo que vimos debe quedar en secreto…

L- Un doloroso secreto… (se abrazaron) Prométeme que nunca nos sucederá…

R- Lo prometo… te lo prometo…

**Fin Flash Back**

Ya nada se puede hacer… esa mañana se irán de vacaciones y nunca mas volverá… será mejor que la olvide…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco camino solo a recoger sus cosas, a última hora decidió que sí iría a su casa… al llegar encontró todo como lo dejo, aún se veían las arrugas del sillón donde estuvieron recostados, donde el se confeso, donde ella le mintió haciéndole creer que sí lo amaba, se sentó donde anoche, hundió su rostro en las manos y dejo escapar las silenciosas lagrimas que escondía desde que se entero de todo…

**No era necesario, que te fueras así**

**Ni era necesario, que lloraras por mí**

**El beso disfrazado, de ternura**

**Y darle una esperanza a mi locura**

Desde el principio supo que sería una locura, todo lo que empezaba a sentir, siempre lo supo y no le importo, porque prefería ser feliz solo unos segundos a fingir el resto de su vida…

**No era necesario, que me hicieras feliz**

**Ni era necesario, que tuvieras que huir**

**No era necesario, compartir tu amor**

**No era necesario, este dolor**

Desde el desayuno no la vio, y por fin, después de el tiempo que llevaba escondido lo entendió… era una despedida lo de anoche, por eso sus palabras… "Por ahora soy solo tuya"…

**No era necesario, dejarme así**

**Con este silencio, no se a donde ir**

**No era necesario, hacerme sentir**

**El cielo, el suelo, en medio del fin**

**No era necesario, no era necesario…**

D- Aún no te vas y ya te extraño (susurro abrazándose)

**Tener que vivir… Muriendo por ti…**

**Oh… no…**

**No era necesario, compartir tu amor**

**No era necesario, este dolor…**

D- _Ahora que ya no estas, no se si decírtelo estuvo bien, pero no era necesario hacerme sufrir mas con falsas esperanzas¿acaso no te diste cuenta que así me matabas mas rápido?... _Te Amo Hermione…

**No era necesario, dejarme así**

**Con este silencio, no se a donde ir**

**No era necesario, hacerme sentir**

**El cielo, el suelo, en medio del fin**

**No era necesario, no era necesario…**

**Tener que vivir… Muriendo por ti…**

**Oh… no…**

Dejo de llorar, nunca mas volvería a sentir lastima de si mismo, nunca mas, se doblegaría, nunca mas se humillaría, nunca… ya no mas…

B-(Desde el otro lado del retrato) Draco… ¿estas ahí?... Nos quedaremos sin carruajes… Vamonos…

Minutos después se abrió el retrato y por el paso un chico que en sus ojos grises ya no reflejaba, el dolor, la angustia… el dolor, que re reflejaron hacia unos minutos, y lo que mas temía su amigo… es que nunca mas reflejaran la felicidad de unos días atrás…

D- Vamonos Zabbini, ya quiero llegar a casa…

Caminaron con su pose de Slytherin, imperturbables hasta la puerta donde los esperaba el carruaje… Una vez mas, una última vez se miraron, y con esa mirada se despidieron, una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de ella, él la miro fríamente hasta ver esa lagrima, esa fría mirada cambio a ternura, asintió con la cabeza y entro en el carruaje, camino a su futuro… solo… presentía que nunca mas la vería…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**FIN**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA……. No es cierto… no es el final aún me faltan unas cuantas sorpresitas… jejeje pelase no me maten (aún) esperen al siguiente capitulo y asi me matan con provecho…jejeje XD…**

**Este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos... espero que tam,bien les guste**

**Nos vemos en el sig capi… prometo subirlo pronto… **

**Con mucho cariño Ly…**

**Pta: Tengo una peticion... Cuando lleguemos a los 100 Reviews prometo subir el otro capi... ¿verdad que lo haran?... ¿verdad que si? (Ly pone cara de angelito que ni ella se cree,... pero hace un gran esfuerzo) Porfa... porfa... porfa... Claro que si hay mas... ¡QUE MEJOR!**


	13. El Principio del Final I

**LA MUJER QUE NO SOÑE**

**Capitulo 13**

**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FINAL I**

**Disclaimer:**

Ly:(Nerviosa) Todos los personajes de esta historia son de la grandiosa, fabulosa y creativa J.K. Rowling… Ya lo dije… Genial ¿no?

Draco: Ya era hora…

Harry: Me alegra que te des cuenta…

Ron: Sí… lo ves… no fue tan difícil…

Ly: (Aún con nerviosismo) No… para nada… pero… ¿podrían dejar de apuntarme con sus varitas?

Hermione:(Triste) Ah… U.U bueno…

Ly:(en susurro) Ya nadie tiene respeto por nadie… T.T

**13**

Hacía frío, el cielo amenazaba con lluvia, el viento soplaba muy fuerte, una mujer con la cabeza en alto, completamente erguida y segura… vestia una falda negra de vestir, una blusa blanca ajustada al cuerpo, zapatos de tiritas negros y una chamarra de piel en negro, caminaba en dirección contraria al viento… su cabello era mecido por la brisa… suaves gotas comenzaban a caer mojando su suave y rizado cabello… Corriendo llego a un edificio en una calle solitaria, donde se poso frente a una vitrina sucia y descuidada, que sí alguien hubiese prestado atención habría creído volverse loca al ver a la mujer atravesando dicha vitrina…

**-**Buenos días (saludo la mujer)

**-**Muy buenos días sanadora…

Entro a una pequeña habitación, dentro, había un escritorio de madera caoba barnizada, un librero con muchos libros, diccionarios, enciclopedias, novelas… de todo, una biombo, una vitrina donde hay todo tipo de frascos con pociones y una cama… la habitación se une con un pequeño baño adaptado para un sanador, la mujer colgó su chamarra en un perchero de la habitación y se dirigió al escritorio…

**-**Y… ¿Qué tenemos para hoy Naith…

**-**Es un día muy ocupado… Por cierto, te llamo el de siempre… ya sabes… dijo que hoy vendría a verte…

**-**(sonriendo) Bien… ¿a que hora?

**-**Mmm… (viendo su reloj) como en… 5, no, 4 min exactamente (sonrió)

**-** ¬¬ Gracias…

**-** n.n De nada… (salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella)

**-**Genial, bueno mientras lo espero… (fue interrumpida por unos golpes huecos en la puerta, lentamente se abrió…)

**-**Toc, toc… (se asomo un hombre y sonrió al ver que llamo la atención de la mujer) ¿Se puede?

**-**¿Verdad que sí? (pregunto un niño que se asomo en ese momento)

**-**(sonriendo tierna) Claro que sí… los estaba esperando…

Los dos hombres, bueno, un hombre y un niño, entraron en la habitación que ahora sabemos es la oficina de una sanadora…

**-**¿Tienes mucho trabajo? (vio los papeles del escritorio) Creo que si…

**-**No… que va… (nótese el sarcasmo)

**-**¬¬ No cambias…

**-¿**Para que?…

**-**Oye… tabajas mucho en hospital (le dijo el pequeño a lo que ella se levanto y lo abrazo)

**-**¿Tu crees? (le contesto) Pero mírate… cada día creces mas, ya estas mas alto…

**-**¬¬ ¿Que ayer?

**-**Claro (lo bajo de sus brazos) ¿Acaso tu padre no te lo ha dicho? (el niño volteo a ver al hombre y este le negó con la cabeza)

**-**No… ¿Qué? (estaba curioso)

**-**(Se sentó de nuevo pero con el niño sobre sus piernas) Cada vez que duermes… creces un poco mas… siempre…

**-**Hermione… no le des ideas, luego no se va a querer levantar…

**-**Ves papá… pod eso me guta domir mucho…

**-**Lo ves Herm…

H- Oh… vamos Harry, no es grave… no olvides que ustedes eran de los mas dormilones en el colegio…

Ha- Querrás decir Ron… yo no, de hecho casi no dormía…

H-Solo por pesadillas, tu sabes de que… si no también hubieses sido un dormilón, si no mírate ahora, duermes lo que no dormiste en años

Ha-(sonriendo avergonzado) Tengo que aprovechar…

H-(sonriendo) Y… ¿A que debo su visita caballeros?

Ha- James quería verte…

J- Sí… te etañaba…

H-Me viste anoche… me siento muy alagada cariño…

Pasaron un rato de la mañana platicando en la oficina… Harry, él casi no había cambiado, era auror y jugador de Quidittch, lo que le desarrollo unos músculos que cualquier hombre envidiaría, no toscos, pero bien formados, su cabello seguía indomable, sus ojos verdes… esos eran los únicos que habían cambiado, brillaban mas que en toda su vida, desde que se caso y nació su hijo James, un niño de 4 años increíble, travieso, divertido, con un cabello como su padre, azabache e indomable (herencia de familia paterna), los ojos de un azul profundo, y extrovertido (lo contrario a sus padres pero muy parecido a su abuelo)… Querían y cuidaban mucho a Hermione, y ella los adoraba…

H-¿Y que tal Ginny?

Ha-Bien, te manda saludos… aunque dijo que luego pasaría a verte

H- Bien… me gustaría platicar con ella…

Ha- Hemos hablado de todos pero y tú… ¿Cómo estas?

H-Bien, Harry, como siempre, trabajando mucho…

Ha- ¿Para la cura?

H-Sí… (su rostro se ensombreció) Es que… aún, aún no puedo… (sollozo)

Ha-(bajo a James que tenia en sus brazos y se acerco a ella, la abrazo) Herm… Basta ya de torturarnos (le susurro)

H-Es que no puedo perdonarme…

Ha- Tienes que hacerlo, no fue tu culpa, ni mía… fue el destino… no llores, ahora esta mucho mejor…

J- (Se acerco tímidamente a ellos) Hem… tía… yo te kelo mucho… (ella se enterneció, se limpio las lagrimas con su dorso y lo abrazo)

H-Gracias… yo también te quiero James…

Ha-(para aligerar la tensión) ¿Vendrás a la reunión de Hogwarts?... todos los graduados están invitados…

H-Tu lo has dicho, los graduados, ni siquiera me gradué con ellos… no tengo nada que hacer ahí…

Ha-¿Bromeas?... Te graduaste con las mejores calificaciones en los últimos 100 años, además eres la mejor amiga de los mejores estudiantes del colegio, si yo no te convencía de ir vendrán Ron, Luna, Lavender, Patil, Dean o cualquiera… pero de que vas… no hay duda…

H- Si tan convencido estas, porque preguntas…

Ha-Para advertirte…

H-(Sonriendo) Bien, lo pensare…

Ha- No lo pienses demasiado, iras de cualquier forma… Bien, debo irme, ya te quite medio día y saldrás temprano hoy para ir a la fiesta, (tomando de la mano a James que se despedía de Herm de un beso en la mejilla, y caminando a la puerta de la oficina) ya le avise a tu secretaria, así que ya no hay escapatoria…

H-(molesta) Harry, sabes que no me gusta que ordenen por mi…

**-**Si no lo hacia de esa forma tu no irías a la reunión (irrumpió en la oficina otra mujer)

H- Ginny… me asustaste…

G- Lo siento, es que los escuche y como ya se iban quise entrar para verlos…

J-(Quien se acababa de percatar de la presencia de Ginny) MAMA, ya íbamos a velte… te etañaba (la abrazo)

H- ¬¬ Comienzo a creer que le dice eso a todos…

Ha- Oh… si… es un convenenciero…

G- Ya lo creo…

Ha-Hola cariño (le dio un ligero beso en la boca)

G-Hola… (cargo a James)

H-(Observándolos) Ya les dije que me encanta verlos juntos…

G-(Sonrojada) siempre que nos ves…

H- n.n Es que se ven tan lindos… siguen enamorados como el primer día…

J-Sí… y me etoy

Ha-(interrumpiendo) Estoy, James…

J- Eso… me estoy aboliendo

G-(interrumpiendo de nuevo) Aburriendo…

J-Ajá… me estoy (miro a su padre) aburriendo (vio a su madre) de velos sempe así… (dijo rápido para que no lo interrumpieran)

Ha- Verlos siempre… James… debes aprender a hablar bien…

H-(riendo ante la escena) Tranquilos aprenderá con el tiempo…

G- Claro, con lo perfeccionista que eres si fuera tu hijo ya sabría hablar bien… (callo de repente al ver el rostro triste de Herm) OH, dios, soy tan tonta, lo lamento Herm, no fue mi intención, perdóname (dijo arrepentida) Lo olvide… y (Harry le toco un hombro) mejor me callo, perdón Hermione… se que aún no lo superas, pero con el tiempo…

H- (Sonriendo forzada) Esto nunca se supera Ginny, siempre lo llevo conmigo, y no es tu culpa, es solo que aún no lo acepto, no puedo aceptar que mi hijo… mi bebé este… muerto… (Harry también se puso muy triste)

G-(Se acerco a ella) Hermione, dios sabe porque hace las cosas, siempre tiene trazados los destinos de cada persona…

H- Pero mi bebe no tenia la culpa de nada, DE NADA… NO ES JUSTO, no es justo… (lloro, Harry de nuevo se acerco y la abrazo… Ginny, tomo a James en brazos y salio de la oficina dejándolos solos, desahogándose)

Tristes y con lagrimas en los ojos se mantuvieron abrazados y recordando ese terrible día…

**Flash Back**

Hermione no volvió a Hogwarts después de vacaciones, y vivía en el 12 de Grimauld Place, aunque atosigaban a Harry con preguntas, el siempre las esquivaba, nunca dijo mas de lo que debía, por lo que nadie se entero del embarazo de Hermione, decidieron que se casarían después del nacimiento del bebé, pues era poco tiempo para preparar todo… Todos estaban pendientes de ella, la cuidaban, aún la señora Weasley, quien no le hablaba a Harry por su comportamiento con su hija, pero siempre dijo que el bebe era primero, así que cuando el gran día llego, en Agosto, corrieron todos (incluidos los de la orden) al hospital… El parto fue natural, difícil, pero lo complicado llego después, los doctores les informaron que el bebe no había llorado, y sabiendo que es no era buena señal, pidieron ver al bebé, mas les fue negado, si salía de la incubadora podría morir, muy angustiados, esperaron, al bebe le hicieron estudios, análisis, todo tipo de pruebas… hasta que dieron con la razón… un virus, uno nunca antes visto, que al parecer se llevaba en la sangre, los doctores le informaron que se debía a un hechizo… pero nunca dieron con cual, por meses buscaron la cura… pero era imposible, ni los mejores especialistas encontraban un antídoto… y poco a poco el cuerpo de Rahian… dejo de moverse, día a día respiraba mas lento, hasta que un día… su corazón dejo de bombear sangre… y murió…

**Fin Flash Back**

H- Te juro Harry, te juro que encontrare la cura, para salvar a todos aquellos que sufran la misma enfermedad… lo juro por mi vida…

Ha- Yo se que encontraras la solución, te tengo fé…

Lo que paso después fue resultado de esa tragedia. Hermione desolada se sumió en una profunda y negra depresión, estando a punto de morir, deshizo el compromiso con Harry, aunque este le rogó… no podía dejarla sola en un momento así, insistía en casarse con ella… hasta él día que ella recibió una carta del hospital, la invitaban a estudiar para ser sanadora… ahí encontró una esperanza, poder encontrar una cura para ese nuevo virus, y poder salvar vidas, aunque dios le haya quitado la suya a llevarse a su hijo…

Acepto los ruegos de Harry de casarse, ya los conocidos sabían de la situación, así que apoyaron esa noticia inmediatamente. El día de la boda, al estar frente al sacerdote…

**Flash Back**

S- Señorita Hermione¿lo acepta como esposo? (repitió el sacerdote)

H-Yo… (volteo a Harry, se quito el velo y le hablo) Harry, sabes que te quiero mucho, y yo se que tu también, pero no me amas, tu y yo lo sabemos, no puedo hacer esto… (volteo a los invitados buscando un rostro hasta que lo encontró) Ginny (se le acerco) Perdóname, nunca quise quitarte al amor de tu vida… (la tomo de la mano y la jalo al altar con ella, la coloco frente a Harry) Harry, ella es quien deseas este en ese lugar, no yo… Ginny, perdónalo, solo quiso ayudar (Harry sin poder articular palabra vio los ojos de Ginny y supo la respuesta, volteo a Hermione)

Ha- Herm… yo…

H-(Sonriendo) Tranquilo, estaré bien si tengo mi conciencia limpia… Sean muy felices por mi… y no desaprovechen esta gran fiesta, Les deseo lo mejor chicos… Adiós… (Salio de la iglesia corriendo)

**Fin Flash Back**

Salio temprano del trabajo mas temprano de lo planeado, se arreglo como nunca, se maquillo para una fiesta de noche, se puso un vestido negro entallado al cuerpo, solo de un tirante, el hombro izquierdo quedaba al descubierto, el vestido era de corte inclinado, el lado derecho era corto, un poco arriba de la rodilla y el lado izquierdo daba a los talones, usaba sandalias de tacón de tiras hasta las rodillas de color negro, su piel brillaba de suave, irradiaba felicidad, alegría belleza, dulzura… Estaba muy contenta, y realmente tenia motivos para estarlo, pues en el hospital por fin, después de tantos años e investigaciones la encontraron… la cura para el virus… por fin, después de tanto trabajo… de tantos sacrificios lo logró… Feliz fue a su casa, se vistió, tenía ganas de festejar con sus amigos, no importaba que fuera en la reunión de Hogwarts, solo quería festejar, divertirse, en salud de su hijo… Así que tomo un puñado de polvos Flu, entro a la chimenea de su pequeño departamento y se dirigió a Hogwarts…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toda la reunión estaba asombrada de que hubiesen ido todos… o bueno casi todos… la mayoría de los Slytherin no fue… solo se distinguía a uno, uno que observaba muy curioso a la mesa del trío de oro, preguntándose del porque la chica, la sabelotodo, no estaba…

**-**¿Qué ves cariño?

**-**Nada amor…

**-**Blase, te conozco… ¿buscas a alguien en particular?

B**-**A nadie Monic… esperaba que Malfoy llegara… pero ya ves… no logre convencerlo…

M- Lo se… pero al parecer no es el único, creo que Granger tampoco llego… supongo que ver a su exprometido con su ahora esposa, no debe ser agradable…

B-¿Ex?... De que hablas… no se iban a casar Potter y Granger…

M-(suspirando) Estar en el extranjero con tu amigo no les ayuda en noticias…

B- Dime… ¿no se casaron?

M- No, Potter esta casado con la Weasley, así como su hermano con Lovegood…

B- ¿Y como fue?...

M-(Preparada para contar un chisme) Veras…

Hermione caminaba muy segura por los pasillos de su viejo colegio, desde que salio para unas supuestas vacaciones no había vuelto, y era extraño, pero sentía agradable la sensación, llego a la puerta del GC, con ganas de salir corriendo de ahí dio media vuelta y cuando se disponía a irse…

**-**Oh… pero que gusto verla señorita Granger

H-Pro-profesor…

**-**¿Va a entrar? (señalo el comedor) por que así podremos entrar juntos… vamos… (la tomo del brazo y la condujo a dentro)

H-Pero yo… (suspiro, tomo aire y entro del brazo del director)

Lenta y segura se encamino acompañada del mejor director que hubiese tenido nunca, al verse realmente hermosa llamaba la atención de todos, hombres y mujeres … Harry, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, se acerco hasta quedar justo frente a ella, se vieron a los ojos y…

Ha-(Abrazándola) Herm… Que bueno que viniste…

H-(Correspondiendo el abrazo) Tengo que celebrar Harry… (la vio intrigado) La cura… (el se asombro), la encontré…

Ha-(Abrazándola mas fuerte y cargándola dándole vueltas) ESO SI HAY QUE CELEBRARLO… (beso su mejilla) Vamos, hay que decirles…

Caminaron aún abrazados platicando de la cura a la mesa donde todos los esperaban, tras saludar y contar todo a los amigos, comenzó la cena, la bebida, la platica… el baile…

Para las 12 de la noche la fiesta estaba de lo mejor, todos bailando con sus parejas, Ron y Luna, Dean y Lavender, Seamus y Parvarti, Harry y Ginny… fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta… estaba sola, enfrascada en su trabajo se fue quedando poco a poco en la soledad que siempre quiso evitar, y ahora en ese lugar se hacia presente, sin poder evitarlo se sintió melancólica… y pensar que ella pudo tener su vida llena de amor, un amor que no supo corresponder en el momento, y después le fue imposible seguir…

Camino a un balcón del GC, la noche estaba hermosa, las estrellas brillaban con toda su luz, la luna llena alumbraba todos los jardines alrededor… y ahí, justo donde la luz de la luna alumbraba mas intenso vio un recuerdo, su recuerdo… El árbol a la orilla del lago, justo el árbol donde reconocieron sus sentimientos, donde se sintieron unidos a través de todo, donde solo existieron ellos, donde los dos contemplaron el hermoso cielo, donde descubrieron que para hablar no se necesitan palabras… basta con una mirada… y su compañía.

H- Draco… (dijo en un suspiro)

**No se acaba el amor ****  
****solo con decir adiós ****  
****hay que tener presente ****  
****que el estar ausente ****  
****no anula el recuerdo ****  
****ni compra el olvido ****  
****ni nos borra del mapa**

Lentamente y en silencio, bajo las escaleras al jardín, quería volver a sentir el sentimiento de paz y añoranza que hacía años no sentía…

**El que tú no estés ****  
****no te aparta de mí ****  
****entre menos te tengo ****  
****mas te recuerdo ****  
****aunque quiera olvidarte ****  
****estas en mi mente ****  
****y me pregunto mil veces**

H-(Ya en el árbol) _Aún después de tanto tiempo, aún te recuerdo, no te puedo olvidar, tu amor es y será lo único que me mantenga viva hasta el final, solo tu recuerdo…_

**Por que es tan cruel el amor ****  
****que no me deja olvidar ****  
****que me prohíbe pensar ****  
****que me ata y desata ****  
****y luego de a poco me mata ****  
****me bota y levanta ****  
****y me vuelve a tirar**

**Porque es tan cruel el amor ****  
****que no me deja olvidar ****  
****porque aunque tu ya no estés ****  
****se mete en mi sangre ****  
****y se va de rincón en rincón ****  
****arañándome el alma ****  
****y rasgando el corazón ****  
****porque es tan cruel el amor**

H- ¿Porque tuvieron que ser así las cosas?...

**No se acaba el amor ****  
****solo porque no estas ****  
****no se puede borrar ****  
****así por así nuestra historia ****  
****seria matar la memoria ****  
****y quemar nuestras glorias**

H- ¿Cómo hago para olvidarte?...

**Porque es tan cruel el amor ****  
****que no me deja olvidar ****  
****que me prohíbe pensar ****  
****que me ata y desata ****  
****y luego de a poco me mata ****  
****me bota y levanta ****  
****y me vuelve a tirar **

**porque es tan cruel el amor ****  
****que no me deja olvidar ****  
****porque aunque tú ya no estés ****  
****se mete en mi sangre ****  
****y se va de rincón en rincón ****  
****arañándome el alma ****  
****y rasgando el corazón ****  
****porque es tan cruel el amor ****  
**

Decidida, regreso en sus pasos, comenzaba a hacer frío y estar sola en los jardines empezaba a ser mala idea y subió nuevamente las escaleras, mientras susurraba…

**Porque es tan cruel el amor ****  
****que no me deja el olvidar ****  
****que me prohíbe pensar ****  
****que me ata y desata ****  
****y luego de a poco me mata ****  
****me bota y levanta ****  
****y me vuelve a tirar **

**porque es tan cruel el amor ****  
****que no me deja olvidar ****  
****que me prohíbe pensar ****  
****que me ata y desata ****  
****y luego de a poco me mata ****  
****me bota y levanta ****  
****y me vuelve a tirar**

Mas cuando llego nuevamente al comedor definitivamente, lo que encontró no fue lo que esperaba…

**-**Granger…

**Porque es tan cruel el amor...**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¿Qué tal van los capítulos?... ¿Este les gusto?... ¿Se lo esperaban todo?... ¿Creen que soy predecible? (conciencia: Sí… Ly: T.T)… Esperen al siguiente capitulo para saber mas… **

**¿Me mataran ahora?... TT.TT**

**Como les dije hace tiempo... nunca den todo por hecho... jejeje... y pues como lo había prometido, estan las sorpresas... jejeje (uff, Ly suspira escondida bajo su cama... solo por si las dudas...XD ...)**


	14. El Principio del Final II

**LA MUJER QUE NO SOÑE**

**Capitulo 14**

**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FINAL II**

**Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes (sin excepción) son de la escritora J.K. Rowling…

Rowling: Vaya, hasta que lo dices sin presiones…

Ly: Pues… tenía que aprender…

(Desde un rincón de la habitación se escucha un ruido) mmmmmm…mmmm

Rowling¿Qué es eso?... (Ly se encoje de hombros, y Rowling se acerca a un armario, lo abre y…) ¿LY?

Ly se encontraba amarrada de brazos, piernas y amordazada… Rowling voltea y ve a la "supuesta Ly" transformándose en…

Rowling¿Draco Malfoy? (el asiente con miedo…)

Draco¿Poción Multijugos?... (se encoge de hombros)

Rowling: BIEN HECHO!

Draco¿O.O?

Ly: T.T…. mmmm…

**14**

**-**Todos los pasajeros con destino a Londres favor de pasar al salón 315 para tomar su traslador… (Se escucho la voz de una mujer como por altavoz)

**-**Te dije que llegaríamos tarde, inútil… (dijo un hombre)

**-**Ya, ya… de cualquier forma apenas va a salir… si llegamos… (replico un segundo hombre)

Caminando rápido (por no decir corriendo) se encontraban dos altos y atractivos hombres, uno, cabello rubio platinado corto, ojos grises, que de solo mirarlos daban miedo, pero a la vez impactaban a todo el que mira, con un fuerte y bien formado cuerpo… el segundo tenía ojos verdes y era moreno, cabello castaño corto, también alto, pero menos que el rubio, al igual que el cuerpo, bien formado, pero delgado, el rubio, insultando al otro por hacerlo llegar tarde a tomar su traslador iba a la cabeza, aunque caminaba rápido su porte era orgulloso, arrogante… y muy frío, nunca volteo a ver a nadie, solo seguía su camino… hasta llegar a la sala 315 donde abordarían su traslador con destino a Londres…

**-**SIIII… a casa de nuevo… (mientras el joven delgado sonreía de oreja a oreja, el hombre rubio se limito a cerrar los ojos, respirar profundo y poner un dedo en el traslador)

**-**Aquí voy… de nuevo (susurro)

Sintieron cono una fuerza los jalaba por su ombligo y los hacia dar vueltas y mas vueltas, cuando creyeron que no podrían mas las vueltas se detuvieron y sintieron el piso bajo sus pies, El chico rubio perfectamente de pie soltó el traslador y camino, se detuvo en la entrada para esperar a su amigo, que apenas comenzaba a levantarse del suelo…

**-**Malditos… me cayeron encima… (dijo el de ojos verdes)

**-**(Con una sonrisa burlona) Lo mereces, si no te hubieras retrasado, hubiésemos tenido un mejor lugar…

**-**Ya… no se repetirá…

**-**Ya lo creo, si se repite te dejo…

**-**¿Así es como le pagas a un amigo de años, su amistad?… con desprecio, resentimiento, insultos… Vaya Draco… no se si Quiero seguir siendo tu amigo… (Fingió dramatismo, y volteo a su amigo…) ¿Draco? (pero este ya no estaba… refunfuño y salio de la central de trasladores… pero al salir se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba parado justo frente a la calle) ¿Qué sucede?

D-Es solo que… Blase… terminemos con esto… quiero regresar pronto a América…

B- Pero Londres es tu hogar…

D-(Burlón) ¿Desde cuando le llamas hogar a un lugar?

B- (Tomo aire) Desde que Monic dijo que me esperaría aquí para formar uno…

D-(Sorprendido) ¿Qué?

B- Voy… voy a casarme con ella… (susurro, mientras Draco aún tenía una cara de desconcierto)

D-Vaya... pues eso si es noticia... (se le acerca, se pone frente a el y de súbito le da un abrazo amistoso) Los siento mucho amigo... (sonrió burlón)

B-¬¬ ...

D-Bien... vamos... (avanzo unos pasos pero otra vez se detuvo sin mirarlo) Eso significa que no volverás conmigo... ¿te quedaras aquí verdad? (dijo serio)

B-Mmmm... veamos... a irme contigo a América a trabajar como loco desquiciado… a quedarme aquí con Monic a casarme, tener hijos, una familia... vaya... tendré que pensármelo.

D-¬¬ ¿tenias que ser tan sarcástico?

B- n.n No lo pude evitar... jejeje... (reanudando su marcha) Y... ¿dónde nos quedaremos?

D-Tú no se... yo en mi departamento...

B-(sorprendido) O.O ¿Tienes un departamento?...

D-Claro... no podía vivir siempre con mi madre...

B-Creí que te agradaba vivir en la mansión...

D-(encogiéndose de hombros) Supongo que necesitaba independencia...

B- Si tú lo dices... (dijo sin creerle) ¿y donde esta?... ¿cuántas habitaciones tiene?... por qué no esperes que yo duerma contigo...

D-(burlón) Oh... Blase... acabas de robarme mi sueño mas anhelado

B-(Asustado) Eh... yo... tal vez deba llamar a Monic y quedarme con ella... sí sería lo mejor...

D-(sonriendo aún burlón) Eres un estupido Blase...

B- Hey... Mas respeto...

Siguieron su camino, un auto los esperaba, era un Mercedes Benz deportivo y negro último modelo, obviamente elegido por Draco, debía admitir que esa clase de gustos muggles, le agradaba un poco, pero solo un poco, Draco subió del lado del conductor, colocaron las maletas en el asiento trasero y Blase se acomodo en el de acompañante, cada vez que se adentraban mas al centro de Londres Blase noto como Draco se tensaba... no había vuelto a hablar desde su última e "interesante" platica, por lo que no le extraño que al salir él del auto Draco no se hubiera molestado en decirle algo burlón por quedarse con Monic, a quien había llamado desde el auto para ver si se podía quedar con ella, a lo que acepto gustosa, así que sin mas, tomo su maleta y se despidió…

B-¿Estas conectado a la Red Flu?

D-No, es un edificio muggle… (dijo indiferente)

B-O.O ¿Qué?

D-Lo que escuchaste, ahora si no te molesta¿bajarías del auto para que pueda seguir mi camino?

B-(Bajando aún sorprendido) Pero… (recuperando la compostura) ¿Cómo te localizare?... Necesitamos ajustar detalles para la inversión

D-(Suspirando cansado) Lo se, lo sé, (tomo su varita y con un ligero movimiento salio un pequeño pergamino que le extendió a Blase) Esa es la dirección, y por favor… trata de no llamar la atención… (cerro de un portazo y Blase solo pudo escuchar el rechinar de las llantas, antes de ver desaparecer por una esquina el auto de su amigo, el chico camino a la puerta de una gran casa y toco el timbre…)

Draco manejaba muy rápido, sin notar como dejaba todo atrás, manejar a aquella velocidad lo hacia sentirse bien, libre… le hacía olvidar gran parte de la razón… Estaba de vuelta en Londres, después de 6 largos años había vuelto por asuntos de negocios, ahora era todo un hombre, capaz de hacer y deshacer a una mujer con solo una mirada, capaz de intimidar a un hombre con solo una palabra, y capaz de hacer negocios como ninguno, gracias a él la adinerada familia Malfoy ahora contaba con mucho mas dinero que cuando joven y su padre manejaba los negocios familiares, todos le tenían gran respeto y temor, pues cuando se molestaba, no había quien lo controlara… aunque muy en el fondo, Draco sabía que solo una persona fue capaz de controlar su tremendo carácter con solo una mirada… y esa había sido una de las razones para abandonar Inglaterra, ella… Hermione Granger

Y ahí estaba otra vez pensando en ella, creía ya haberla olvidado, pero su regreso a Londres le trajo vagos recuerdos y una melancolía que muy bien escondió… ¿que sería ahora de ella¿sería feliz?... esas eran preguntas que desde que se entero que debía ir personalmente a Londres a cerrar unos negocios rondaban su cabeza, pero que no había compartido con nadie… ya no valía la pena… seguramente ella ahora sería una feliz esposa rodeada de una familia que la ama… (sonrío con cinismo) Tan solo recordarla lo hacía sentirse estupido, un solo recuerdo hacía que se volviera un idiota sentimental… pero ya no mas… prometió no hacerlo desde que abandono Hogwarts y eso es lo que seguiría haciendo, mientras mas pronto volviera a América, mas fácil volvería a su vida…

Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, pesadamente metió su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y saco un pequeño espejo…

D-¿Qué sucede?

**-**¿Así es como saludas a la luz de tu vida?... Querido…(Una hermosa mujer de no mas de 25 años, rubia, de ojos azules se veía por el otro lado del espejo)

D- (Dibujo una media sonrisa) Hola… querida… ¿Qué sucede?...

**-**(sonriendo) Nada malo cariño… es solo que supe que estarías en Londres y creí que sería bueno que nos viésemos… ¿no crees?

D-Debí imaginarlo… ¿viajaste hasta aquí sola?

**-**(sonriendo coqueta) No podía dejar de verte…

D-(Con una mueca) Solo será hoy, mañana volveré a América¿no pudiste esperar un día?

**-**(Con un puchero) Te extrañaba…

D- (Tomo aire) Pues lamento que hayas hecho un viaje tan largo, pero me temo que no podré verte, necesito terminar con mi negoció hoy mismo, no quiero estar mas tiempo aquí…

**-**Pero podríamos cenar ¿no?... Vamos Draco…

D- Lo siento Mayali, será en otro momento, debo irme, adiós… (De un rápido movimiento el espejo volvió a su bolsillo y el siguió manejando hasta su destino, esa mujer comenzaba a exasperarlo, no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, aún no entendía porque seguía con ella… oh… sí… su reputación, ahora no podía separse de ella, la necesitaba para cerrar con éxito el negocio, aunque a veces le agradaba su compañía no dejaba de sentirse acosado en muchas ocasiones… Bajo del auto, minutos después, tomo la maleta de la parte trasera y camino decidido a su departamento, (sonrió con ironía) el mismo departamento que había visto con Hermione, no quiso venderlo… hasta ahora, terminaría su negocio, cerraría el contrato de venta del departamento y se iría… pero esta vez, para nunca volver. Entro y lo encontró amueblado, tal y como lo había dejado, pues al salir de Hogwarts vivió unos meses ahí, lo decoro y ambiento, pero no soporto mucho tiempo esta situación y decidió mejor huir de los recuerdos… huir de algún encuentro con ella… Coloco la maleta en el suelo y observo el lugar, se mantenía limpio, pues para eso pagaba, sintiendo el cansancio del viaje y de sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la recamara, donde inmediatamente recostarse quedo sumido en un profundo sueño…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llevaba varios minutos tocando la puerta y nadie le habría, comenzaba a impacientarse cuando un Clic del otro lado de la puerta se oyó, dio un empujón abriéndose paso…

**-**Llevaba horas esperando que abrieras Draco…

D- Estaba en la ducha… y no quise apresurarme solo para abrirte… y no llevabas horas, solo unos minutos…

B-Para mi fueron horas…

D-Para que aprendas lo que se siente que te hagan esperar como idiota…

B-(con mala cara) Ya lo entendí… ¿contento?

D-Podría estarlo… pero no es suficiente… arrodillate y pideme perdón…

B-Ja… Loco… Un Zabbini jamás se humillaría a algo así (contesto con orgullo)

D-(Con una mueca burlona) Ah… que lastima… ¿entonces solo le pides perdón así a Monic?

B-(Rojo por completo) Yo no… (vio su mirada segura) ¿Cómo lo sabes?

D- Ella me lo dijo hace unos minutos… (Blase murmuro algo que Draco prefirió no escuchar)

B-(Recuperando su color natural) Esto no debe salir de aquí…

D-(Triunfante) Solo si te arrodillas y me pides perdón…

B-(Volvió a murmurar algo y después hizo lo que Draco le pidió) Lo siento (apretó los dientes)

D-Jajajajajajajaja… de acuerdo…jajaja… estas perdonado… (Blase se levanto con cara de muy pocos amigos) Jajajaja… deberías ver tu cara Blase… Jajajajajaja

Después de unos minutos de carcajadas de Draco, y unos cuantos de una batalla de hechizos entre los dos hombres decidieron hablar de lo que en verdad importaba, los negocios…

B-Entonces mañana mismo los llevare al señor Rokengood, lo firmara y podrás regresar…

D-Bien, terminare de firmarlo y te los llevare esta noche, mañana me voy a primera hora…

B-¿Y el departamento?

D-Ya arregle todo para que en cuanto salga mañana comiencen las ofertas de venta… lo demás lo haré desde América…

B-Entonces de verdad no piensas volver ¿verdad?

D-No… Ya te lo había dicho…

B- Te extrañare amigo…

D-No digas tonterías… te alegraras de deshacerte de mi, por fin podrás abrir tus propios negocios, ya tienes bastantes clientes, solo no debes bajar la guardia, ya lo sabes…

B-No lo haré…

D-Bien… ¿Sabes que Mayali esta en Londres?...

B-(sonrió) Ya no te deja… ¿seguirás con ella?

D- Tal vez… quizás también me case…

B-¿Qué?... ¿Estas loco?... Ella es insoportable… es…

D-(lo interrumpió con una sonrisa) Nunca dije que con ella…

B- Por un momento creía que hablabas en serio (suspiro)

D-Necesito otra clase de mujer… una que no se parezca en nada a Mayali…

B- Como Granger ¿verdad? (hablo bajo)

D-(después de unos segundos) Eso es parte de mí pasado… No quiero que la vuelvas a mencionar (dijo tranquilamente)

B- (Después de unos minutos en silencio) Hay una reunión esta noche en Hogwarts…

D-¿Y? (dijo sirviéndose un trago)

B- Todos los de nuestra generación están invitados…

D- Menos nosotros…

B- De hecho… nos llego una carta hace unos días a América, pero estabas tan ocupado que no vi el momento de dártela, toma (se la extendió, Draco la tomo, la volteo y vio el sello de Hogwarts, lentamente la tiro en las llamas de la chimenea ardiendo)

D-No me interesa ir…

B-¿Porque?... Podrías volver a verla… Tal vez sea la última vez…

D-He dicho que no me interesa volver a verla, mucho menos me apetece ir a una estupida reunión de personas con las que no mantengo contacto alguno, mucho menos de ver a todos esos Gryffindor…

B-Piensalo…

D-No… Ya puedes irte Zabbini, supongo que Monic te estará esperando para ir a la reunión… (Cuando Blase abría la boca para replicar el hablo con voz mas fuerte y fría) No me convencerás Zabbini, así que no insistas y vete…

B-(Suspiro derrotado) Bien… Si cambias de opinión sabes donde estaremos… No olvides los papeles Draco… Adiós (Salio del departamento)

Draco miro fijamente las llamas de la chimenea, con la mente totalmente sumida en recuerdos, alegres y dolorosos recuerdos… Tras unos minutos aun con la copa en la mano se alejo bruscamente y aventó el vaso estallándolo en la base de la chimenea…

D-Maldita sea (murmuro, tomo su abrigo y salio de ahí)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pasados minutos de la media noche, Blase bailaba con su prometida tratando todavía de asimilar las noticias que le había dado…

B- Aún no puedo creer que aya hecho eso Granger…

M- ¿Sigues con eso cariño?... sinceramente no entiendo tu interés…

B-Es que no entiendo, si no se amaban… ¿entonces porque iban a casarse?

M-No lo se… todo fue muy extraño… pero eso paso hace muchos años, así que ya no le veo sentido a seguirlo hablando…

B-Es que si Draco se enterara…

M-(Extrañada) ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy?

B-(dudando) He… nada… solo pensaba en nuestras viejas y tontas riñas con el trío de oro…

M-(sonriendo tierna) Oh… sí… como olvidarlas… eran el espectáculo de todos los días… Hasta en Ravenclaw hacíamos apuestas sobre quien ganaría al final del día…

B-¿De veras?... Espero que siempre apostaras a favor nuestro…

M-(Ampliando su sonrisa) Si lo hubiese hecho hubiese perdido todo…

B- ¬¬ ja…ja…

M- Vamos cariño… oh… vaya… Parece que la noche aun nos sorprende… (Blase extrañado fijo su mirada en donde la tenía su futura esposa y al igual que ella se sorprendió)

B- ¿Draco?

M- ¿Quién es la mujer que viene con él?

B-Ah… es Mayali… una amiga suya…

M-(levantando una ceja) ¿Amiga?... aja…

B-Vamos… (la tomo de la mano y dirigió a donde estaba situado Draco Malfoy del brazo de Mayali Dumoent)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Con su siempre pose orgullosa, Draco Malfoy caminaba decidido por el pasillo rumbo al que fue por 7 años su antiguo comedor… a su lado una joven rubia caminaba con pose de dueña y señora, colgada del brazo del apuesto hombre… Al entrar todo el comedor quedo expectante, pues a quien menos esperaban ver era al rubio Slytherin… Draco sin vacilaciones camino entre la gente hasta llegar al frente de su antiguo profesor de pociones…

D- Profesor Snape… (llamo)

S-(Girándose para encontrarlo) Señor Malfoy… que gusto verlo…

D-Igualmente profesor…

B-Draco (llamo un hombre que llegaba caminando a paso rápido) Llegaste… creí que…

D-(encogiéndose de hombros) Es mi última noche en Londres… ¿Por qué no aligerar el ambiente un poco con mi presencia?

B- Eso quisieras… (la acompañante lo miro mal) Oh… lo lamento señorita Dumoent…. Buenas Noches, (hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza)

Ma- Buenas noches Zabbini…

B- Draco… (tomo la mano de su novia), señorita Dumoent… permítanme presentarles a mi prometida Monic Londfire…

D-Mucho gusto (inclino su cabeza) Pero, creo que ya nos conocemos por teléfono… ¿no es cierto?

Mo- Muy cierto Malfoy…

Ma-(Llamando la atención) Mucho gusto Monic…

Mo- Un gusto…

Los minutos pasaron conociéndose, hasta que Monic vio la cara de fastidio que tenía Draco al estar escuchando la seguramente "interesante" charla de Mayali, así que decidió hacer algo por él al alejarla para mostrarle los alrededores, dejando a Draco solo en la mesa de bebidas… tratando de despejarse un poco camino hacia el balcón, fue ahí cuando la vio… entraba por el mismo balcón por el que él se disponía a salir… e inmediatamente se repitió que había hecho lo correcto al ir a esa tonta reunión solo por verla una vez mas, con ese precioso vestido negro entallado a su cuerpo… sintió su cuerpo sudar, mas por fuera se mostró impávido, sin una pizca de alteración… parecía que ella no se había percatado de su presencia, pues caminaba cabizbaja, pensativa… Hasta que estuvo frente a él, ella levanto su rostro… la vio a los ojos y todo el rencor acumulado por su abandono salio a flote en frías y duras palabras…

D-Granger…

H-Dra-Draco… (susurro)

**Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad**

**Desde que te fuiste no me queda más**

**Que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento**

Sin decir una palabra mas, solo mirarse a los ojos, quedaron frente al balcón, cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro, tantos recuerdos, tantas angustias… tanta soledad…

**Lo que mas lastima es tanta confusión**

**En cada resquicio de mi corazón**

**¿Como hacerte a un lado de mis sentimientos?**

Draco se vio de nuevo perdido tras esa mirada, quería decirle tantas cosas como callaras, ya no quería ser lastimado de nuevo, por ella dejo todo al ofrecérselo… su vida… y la rechazo…

**Por ti, por ti, por ti**

**He dejado todo sin mirar atrás**

**Aposté la vida y me deje ganar**

Hermione se vio sumida en esa mirada gris, que la perforaba… Draco, SU Draco estaba ahí… frente a ella… mirándola a los ojos… mirándola de esa forma que a ella le encantaba… se sintió perdida en ese mar, un abismo al que fue cayendo poco a poco… pero esta vez… sin querer salir…

**Te extraño…**

**Porque vive en mí tu recuerdo**

**Te olvido…**

**A cada minuto lo intento**

**Te amo…**

**Es que ya no tengo remedio**

**Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo…**

¿Qué hacer ahora?... ¿Cómo reaccionar fríamente ante esa mirada llena de dolor y soledad en la que estaba perdido?... Todo lo que vivió pareció derrumbarse ante esa simple y silenciosa mirada que no se apartaba de él… La misma que un día hizo que lo perdiera todo, era la misma que le devolvía la esperanza…

**He perdido todo hasta la identidad**

**Y si lo pidieras mas podría dar**

**Es que cuando se ama nada es demasiado…**

Parecía que con la mirada le decía todo el tiempo que vivió en la soledad, y el quería compensarla por todo su sufrimiento, por todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados… pero entonces recordó… ella fue la que se alejo… la que le enseño todo… menos a decir adiós…

**Me enseñaste el límite de la pasión**

**Y no me enseñaste a decir adiós**

**He aprendido ahora que te has marchado**

Aún… después de todo… aún podía sentir ese amor fluir por sus venas, llegar a su corazón y reflejarse en sus ojos… se dio cuenta… aún la necesitaba…

**Te extraño…**

**Porque vive en mí tu recuerdo**

**Te olvido…**

**A cada minuto lo intento**

**Te amo…**

**Es que ya no tengo remedio**

**Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo…**

Hermione sintió que había vuelto, que lo había recuperado… que nunca se fue, sonrío ante esa sensación… mas su sonrisa pronto se esfumo al ver la escena ante sus ojos… Una rubia lo estaba besando frente a todos… frente a ella…

Draco creyó que no soportaría mas su mirada sin suprimir los enormes deseos de besarla… de sentir su piel nuevamente con él… de saborear sus labios carmín en los suyos…, mas cuando daría el paso que los separaba alguien lo atrapo en sus brazos y lo beso salvajemente… ante la sorpresa no pudo reaccionar… estático espero a que los brazos dejaran de aprisionarlo para poder respirar… cuando ella se separo el pudo verla…

D-(Confundido y sorprendido) Mayali…

Ma- Draco… TE AMO… Y SI QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO…

D- (Aún más confundido) ¿QUE?

Ma- Perdona por no decírtelo antes, pero ahora estoy segura…

D- Pero yo no… (callo al sentir un hombro rozarle el brazo tras una pequeña ráfaga de aire… era ella… Hermione corría atravesando la puerta del GC, con lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta al creer que él todavía podía amarla?... Era obvio que él ya tenía una vida hecha, y ella no estaba incluida en ella, nunca lo estaría, ahora iba a casarse… y formar una familia lejos, con otra que no era ella… llego a la orilla del lago y sintió deseos de estar con su hijo ahora… ya nada la retenía ahí… ya nada podía volver a hacerla feliz… La cura estaba hecha y podría salvar muchas vidas… pero ahora ella quería descansar… Poco a poco se adentro en el agua… rozándole las rodillas, luego los muslos… la cintura… el pecho… la garganta… hasta cubrir el ultimo rizo de su hermoso cabello… Poco a poco comenzó a sentir la falta de aire… sus pulmones pedían oxigeno que ella se negaba a darles… y lentamente fue cerrando sus hermosos y castaños ojos…

De pronto algo la saco a la superficie, arrastrándola la llevo a la orilla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco se quedo parado… sin saber que hacer, por un lado sentía el deseo de hacerla sufrir como ella lo hizo con él… pero entonces su corazón le hizo recordar por todo el sufrimiento que ella ya había pasado… La muerte de su hijo… de ese hijo que ansiaba cuidar y proteger… ese que le dio una razón mas para vivir… el bebe que los unió, el mismo que los separo… se había ido por una extraña enfermedad, según le había dicho Lovegood…

**Flash Back**

Alguien tocaba insistentemente una puerta de una enorme casa…

**-**Ya voy… ya voy… ¿Por qué tanta prisa? (Al abrir se llevo una mano a la boca…) Pero tu… ¿Cómo?... (respiro profundo) ¿Draco?...

D- Lovegood… ¿Podemos hablar?

L- Claro… pasa…

Al entrar ella le ofreció algo de beber, tras servir un poco de wisky tomo asiento…

D-(Mirando absorto su copa de licor) ¿Qué fue de ella?...

L-(suspiro profundo) A sufrido mucho… su hijo murió…

D-(Sorprendido) ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?

L- Pues…

Las siguientes dos horas las paso escuchando su vida, su sufrimiento, su soledad… Para después salir de casa de Luna Lovegood y llamar a Mayeli… solo lo acompañaría para verla y despedirse si eso era lo que realmente quería…

L-Si quieres despedirte… solo dile un adiós definitivo… no la hieras mas… no lo merece…

**Fin Flash Back**

¿Realmente no lo merecía?...

B- Draco…

No, no lo merecía…

B-No debiste hacer eso… ella no lo merece…

D-Tu que sabes Zabbini… (dijo molesto)

B- ¿Sabes que no se caso?...

D-Lo se… siempre lo supe… (dijo decaído) Pero mi orgullo me impidió buscarla todos estos años…

B-(Bajando su mirada al piso) Puede que sea esta tu última oportunidad Draco… solo tu puedes salvarla… o hundirla mas…

Esas palabras sonaron como eco en sus oídos… fue cuando lo decidió, ya no sería cobarde… nunca mas…

D-(Dirigiéndose a Mayali) Escucha, nunca vuelvas a armarme una escenita como la de hace un momento ¿entendido?... Yo no voy a casarme contigo… nunca lo haría… Por favor… no me vuelvas a buscar (le entrega el espejo de que él cargaba) Buena suerte. (Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo bajo la asombrada mirada de todos los presentes, y un rostro de preocupación en el rostro de un viejo director…)

Dumbledor- Solo espero que llegues a tiempo… (susurro)

Corrió a las puertas, a los jardines, la busco con la mirada y nada… entonces vio el árbol, su árbol y camino a él… vio a la Luna y deseo con todas sus fuerzas encontrarla… entonces lo escucho… un sonido en el agua… y por el reflejo de la luna en el agua pudo distinguir un mechón de cabello castaño terminaba por sumergirse en el agua… Corrió y se tiro en el agua… ya no la veía, ya no la sentía cerca, una desesperación comenzó a apoderase de su cuerpo, su mente solo la buscaba, todo él tenía miedo… por primera vez en su vida… tenía miedo de perder a un ser amado… Tenía miedo de que lo dejara solo… una vez más… entonces la vio… flotando a unos metros de ella…

Rápidamente la tomo en brazos y la arrastro fuera del agua, se veía pálida… ya habían muchos curiosos mirando la escena… unos preocupados corrieron a llamar a la enfermera, otros se acercaron a ayudarlo… como Weasley y Potter, que tenían una cara de preocupación igual a la de Draco… éste estaba austado, y como pudo la saco, la intento secar y rehabilitara… tomo su muñeca… no tenía pulso… se acerco a su nariz… no respiraba… toco su pecho… no había aire en sus pulmones… utilizando los pocos primeros auxilios que el sabía, la tomo de los hombros, la levanto ligeramente y sello sus labios con los de ella, tratando de darle aire… calor… confort… Después de unos minutos en que la enfermera seguía sin aparecer, Algo paso… en los brazos de Draco algo se movió… tosió expulsando agua… una sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa se formo en la boca del Slytherin, al igual que en sus amigos alrededor… poco a poco ella abrió los ojos… lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos grises que bien conocía, y tras reconocer al hombre tras esos ojos él la abrazo con fuerza…

D-Nunca… nunca vuelvas a hacerme algo así… (le hablo al oído) nunca me dejes… no me dejes… (susurro y ella lo abrazo con más fuerza todavía) Te amo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ahora si… el siguiente capitulo es el final… un epilogo… Espero que les haya gustado el recorrido que ha llevado este Fic… a mi en lo personal… me encanto… (conciencia:¬¬ claro, porque tu lo escribiste… Ly: n.n…) En fin… sigo esperando todos sus reviews… Escriban y denme su opinión ansiosa los espero… Ya tengo la idea de mi siguiente fic… y espero que tenga la misma aceptación que este lo tuvo… (o mas), aun así soy Muy Feliz por todo lo que me han brindado en este tiempo… GRACIAS POR TODO… Nos vemos en el capitulo Final… Con mucho, mucho cariño… Ly**


	15. La Mujer Que No Soñe

**LA MUJER QUE NO SOÑE**

**Capitulo 15**

**LA MUJER QUE NO SOÑE**

Era de noche… la luna llena brillaba en todo esplendor… los árboles eran mecidos suavemente por el viento, la oscuridad se apoderaba de un jardín hermoso, pero que no lograba apreciar por la densa noche… a pesar de eso, el aroma a naturaleza inundaba claramente el jardín, la casa… La casa… más que casa era una mansión, parecía un castillo medieval… pero por dentro daba un ambiente calido… lleno de alegría casi todo el tiempo… justo como en ese momento… La mansión estaba a reventar, gente entraba y salía de la vieja mansión, en el salón se estaba celebrando una reunión… en el fondo… podemos encontrar a un hombre de unos 27 años hablando con otro hombre mucha mayor que él…

**-**Parece que le va muy bien señor Malfoy…

D-Así es… disfruto mucho lo que tengo…

**-**Lo imagino… y tiene una casa muy agradable…

D-Lo se (dijo arrogante)

**-**Me complace mucho tener negocios con usted, y le agradezco que me haya invitado a la celebración… aunque aún no he visto ni conocido a la festejada…

D- Mi esposa bajara en unos minutos… _Espero… **Ya bajara**… Hola… hace tiempo que no te escuchaba fastidiando… **¬¬ tú me corriste, dijiste que ya no me necesitabas**… así es, ya solucione todo… **por eso vine a despedirme, aunque sabes que siempre estoy en ti**… lo sé… gracias por todo, ahora soy muy feliz… **me alegro que por fin arreglaras tu situación**… ya lo creo… **adiós Draco Malfoy**… hasta siempre…_

**-**¿Señor Malfoy?

D-Ah… sí… disculpe… me distraje un segundo… ¿Qué me decía?

**-**Le comentaba que hay un pequeño alboroto fuera del salón…

D-(escuchando con atención) Es cierto… si me disculpa… iré a ver que sucede… (se encamino a la salida del salón, y al salir, no pudo evitar nada… ni siquiera sonreír, ante la escena frente a él)

Un niño no mayor a 4 años corría de un lado a otro del vestíbulo vestido con una lujosa pijama verde oscuro, que contrastaba perfectamente con su pálido y lindo rostro, su cabellera rubia estaba totalmente desordenada cayéndole por el rostro… pero lo mas hermoso de esa escena, era la preciosa sonrisa que su boca y ojos reflejaban, irradiaba felicidad, diversión… alegría… Al verlo, todos los presentes, solo sonrieron (a excepción de algunos amargados que solo dirigieron su mirada a otro lado) era hermoso y único ver a un niño tan feliz… pero lo que los impresiono mas, fue que una hermosa mujer, correteaba al niño por toda la estancia, aún con tacones y un vestido blanco ajustado a su esbelto cuerpo… usaba el cabello recogido unos cuantos mechones cayéndole por los lados del rostro, usaba unos anteojos que le daban un aire de intelectualidad única, en su rostro se reflejaba una inmensa felicidad, aunada a una belleza intelectual exquisita… Esto lograba que ella llamara demasiado la atención… mas ella, sin importarles los demás corría como niña pequeña persiguiendo al niño sin temor ni privación alguna… cuando al fin lo atrapo, se fundieron en un abrazo calido y amoroso que reflejaba una ternura increíble…

Draco vio la escena y fue directo a ellos… y al encontrarse con ellos, levantaron sus rostros aún con una sonrisa y lo vieron… él serio se agacho con ellos, tomo al niño en brazos lo alzo y cargo… mientras tomo la mano de la mujer le beso la palma… luego le sonrió y camino con ellos a las escaleras, para perderse de la vista de los demás invitados, quienes se asombraron de ver a un Draco diferente al que todos conocían como frío, con reservas para mostrar a uno humano, con sentimientos… feliz… no un negociante sin escrúpulos…

Después de unos minutos la pareja bajo de nuevo para encontrarse con sus invitados, tomados de la mano bajaron las escaleras, aunque caminaban serios se podía distinguir un brillo en sus ojos que solo ellos podían saber que era… Amor… deseo… pasión…

Una vez más se adentraron en toda esa multitud de gente… La mujer se dirigió con sus amigos, casi hermanos… tenía mucho tiempo que no los veía… pues se había mudado con su esposo a América, prometió no dejarlo y lo cumpliría hasta el final…

Ha- Hola Hermione… ¿Cómo has estado? (dijo abrazándola emocionado) Te extrañe… todos te extrañamos…

H-Yo también los extrañe Harry… ¿y James?... ¿como esta?...

Ha-Bueno… conociendo a Malfoy no creí que sería buena idea traerlo, creí que no le gustaban los niños… bueno, de hecho creí que no le simpatizaba nadie…

H- Supongo que su hijo cambio su perspectiva…

Ha- Y tú… (ella se sonrojo ligeramente) ¿Que edad tiene el niño?

H- Va a cumplir 4 en unos meses…

Ha-(Con una sonrisa picara) Vaya… no perdieron el tiempo ¿he? (le guiño, a lo que ella se sonrojo mas notablemente y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro)

H- ¿Y los demás?

Ha-Ya vendrán, no te preocupes… disfruta tu día… mira que Malfoy ha hecho un notable esfuerzo por no aventarse contra mi, ciando te abrase… es divertido…

H-(Pálida)No sería divertido si se hicieran daño Harry…

Ha-No te preocupes… ahora ve con él… diviértete…

Hermione camino hasta encontrarse con el, una vez mas, con la mirada puesta en el otro, llegaron al centro de la pista…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco caminaba por todo el salón con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, no es que no quisiera presumir su felicidad, pero tampoco quería que se arruinara en poco tiempo, así que como buen Malfoy oculto sus sentimientos… pero ahora solo a los demás… a su familia nunca mas…

Después de haber salvado a Hermione del lago ese día en Hogwarts, no la volvió a dejar sola, pasaron toda la noche abrazados, sin hablar, solo abrazados como una noche en su sala común… haciendo silenciosos planes para el futuro que los deparaba… pero esta vez Draco… pensaba cumplirlos… Al día siguiente de eso, se la llevo a su departamento (que aún no vende) y no la dejo ir… Ese mismo día le pidió que se casara con él…

**Flash Back**

En el departamento Hermione vestía ropa de él, pues su ropa aún estaba sucia por el lodo del lago, así que Draco le dio una ropa… estaba sola, pues él había salido a comprar no sabia que cosa… Pero estaba feliz… ese abrazo que le salvo la vida fue la que la revivió… no solo físicamente, sino el alma… el corazón, esta vez no pensaba dejarlo ir, lucharía por él, aunque fuera contra esa tonta y paliducha rubia… no se lo dejaría tan fácil… él aun la amaba y eso la obligaba a pelear por él… Minutos después él llego, y apenas la vio la abrazo levantándola por los suelos…

D- Hola Preciosa…

H- Hola guapo…

D- Ya se que soy guapo… no es necesario que lo repitas (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

H- (Sonriendo) Y sobre todo humilde y modesto…

D-(Ampliando su sonrisa) ¿Y eso que es?

H- Cosas de las que careces… (dijo aun sonriendo en sus brazos)

D- No importa de lo que carezco si lo único que quiero es a ti… aquí conmigo…

H- Siempre me tendrás contigo…

D-Oh… y de eso voy a asegurarme…

H-(Sonriendo coqueta) Ah ¿si?... y ¿Cómo?

D- (Borrando la sonrisa de los labios y poniéndose serio, cosa que puso muy nerviosa a Hermione por el súbito cambio en su rostro, se arrodillo frente a ella, tomo su mano y con una voz carente de seguridad, pero firme…) ¿Te casarías conmigo Hermione Granger?

H-(Abriendo los ojos como platos) Pe-pero… Y… y tu amiga (dijo medio molesta y triste)

D-(Negando con la cabeza) Esa rubia loca, lo invento todo al verme contigo, nunca le dije, ni insinué nada, solo era mi acompañante… no era mi tipo…

H- (Nerviosa) Y… ¿Y como son tu tipo? (pregunto insegura)

D- (Sonriendo) Solo hay una como tú… Solo eres tú… ¿entonces…que dices?...

H- (Sonriendo de oreja a oreja) Claro que sí!

**Fin Flash Back**

Le puso la sortija en la mano y desde ese día no se separo de lla para nada… hasta que ella puso objeción en acompañarla al baño (arrugo la nariz), bueno… tal vez estaba exagerando un poco… pero no importaba… éramos y somos felices ahora…

Siguió su ronda por la sala, cuando vio al mismo hombre con el que había estado hablando hacia un rato…

D-Buenas noches de nuevo señor Natherton…

N- Muy buenas noches de nuevo señor Malfoy (inclino ligeramente la cabeza)

D-¿Como se la esta pasando?

N-Excelente… y mas observando a una que otra belleza…

D-(con una media sonrisa) ¿Ah Si?

N-(Asintió) Ella por ejemplo… no será una modelo, ni mucho menos una diosa de la belleza… pero tiene una hermosura que le sale por los poros… es toda ella… su presencia, su esencia… su felicidad… (Draco volteo en la dirección que el hombre y descubrió a quien se refería… SU Hermione hablaba con una mujer rubia… una "amiga" del colegio… sonrió para sus adentros… era cierto, nunca llegaría a ser una gran modelo, pero en sus ojos irradiaba cierta belleza que nadie tenía… y lo mejor… es que era solo de él)

D-(Volteando de nuevo al hombre con una sonrisa orgullosa) Ella es mi esposa…

N-(Un poco ruborizado de vergüenza) Oh… lamento si mis palabras lo ofendieron… no fue mi intención…

D- Olvídelo… es cierto lo que dijo… es bella en todos los sentidos de la palabra… tanto física como interiormente… (volteo de nuevo a ella) Es… perfecta… para mí…

**La de lentes es la pasada de moda**

**La aburrida, la intelectual, ****  
****la que prefiere una biblioteca a una discoteca**

**Es con la que vivo yo. ****  
**

Después de unos minutos de conversación volvió a dirigir su vista en su esposa… y lo que vio no le gusto nada, tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo a matar a cierto pelinegro que abrazaba muy efusivamente a su esposa… demasiado atrevido… según él… con paso decidido, pidió perdón para retirarse y camino al centro de la pista… donde ella lo encontró…

**La que todos tachan de fea**

**Y en el bus nadie le cede el lugar ****  
****La que es más que una presea para enseñar**

**  
****Jamás será modelo de televisión**

**Porque aún no hacen anuncios para el corazón.**

H- Hola extraño…

D-(Comuna mueca) Hola…

H-(Con una cara de angelito) ¿Estas enojado?...

D- ¬¬ no que va… no ves lo feliz que estoy de haberte visto abrazada a ese… (señalo con la mirada Harry)

H-Oh… Draco… es y seguirá siendo mi mejor amigo… al igual que Ron y lo sabes… no tienes porque molestarte por mis amistades… (dijo comenzando a molestarse) No las dejare de frecuentar solo por tus celos infundados (el la miro molesto y ella suspiro) Draco… Sabes que eres al único que amo, bueno Tu y nuestro hijo son lo mas importante para mi… por favor… no me arrebates a mis amigos…

D-(Mirándola con arrepentimiento y abrazándola al ver que ella se agachaba para ocultar ligeras lágrimas que luchaban por salir) Lo lamento… Nunca lo haré… no haré nada que no te haga feliz…

H-Gracias (lo abrazo fuerte)

D- Ven (le susurro) Bailemos…

Caminaron abrazados al centro de la pista donde una canción comenzó a sonar… él con la cabella en su hombro aspiro su suave aroma… sin un perfume, solo el aroma de su piel… ere aroma que le fascinaba… esa mujer que hace unas horas bajo correteando a su hijo en medio de la fiesta… solo para poder jugar con él… La que amaba… y lo amaba… la que lo hacia feliz…

Usa perfume barato para economizar

No entiende de protocolo pero me sabe amar  
He venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás

Pero también jamás, fui tan feliz…

Escuchando la letra de la canción recordó lo que dijo hace unos años en Hogwarts…

**Flash Back**

Cuando caminaban al gran comedor…

D-(Draco, la observo en cuanto dijo eso, se sorprendió de que le hubiese afectado ese comentario, y sonrió maliciosamente) _**¿Te divierte Draco?**... por supuesto… **te aprovechas de su autoestima**… ella me lo deja fácil… _(Volvió a verla y vio su semblante triste y borro su sonrisa)… _Potter… **¿que?**... Potter es el culpable de su depresión… **y tú la incrementas… bien por ti Draco**… cállate_. Granger… no importa que te mires o no al espejo, tú no lo necesitas…

H-(volteando a verlo extrañada) Si… supongo que no haría milagros…

D-No lo decía por eso… (ella volvió a mirarlo) me refiero a que la mayoría de las chicas solo lo hacen para verse bonitas para los chicos, conseguir novio, tal vez esposo… es… aburrido…

H-Deje de pintarme porque eso no me funcionaba… no llamaba la atención de nadie… (Ahora Draco volteo a verla, y recordó que hubo un tiempo en que ella se arreglaba más de lo común, y que sí llego a llamar la atención, pero su carácter intimidaba a los chicos a acercarse, así que solo la miraban, luego… dejo de hacerlo) supongo que para que esforzarme…

D-Pero como te dije antes, tú no necesitas arreglarte, ya me tienes a mí…

**Fin Flash Back**

Que irónico, ya en desde ese entonces su subconsciente lo delataba… _ya me tienes a mi_… cuanta razón tenía…

**La que ya ni se pinta la boca defraudada de coquetear, ****  
****la que es más que una aguja para enhebrar, ****  
****su belleza no suele pintarla el espejo, porque sólo el amor persigue su reflejo.**

Ahora la tenía ahí abrazada a el, son una familia, un hijo llamado Ian Draco que lo hacía muy feliz… tenía una familia, una verdadera… t todo… gracias a ella…

**Usa perfume barato para economizar, no entiende de protocolo pero me sabe amar, **

**He venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás, no es una estrella fugaz. **

**  
****Usa perfume barato para economizar, no entiende de protocolo pero me sabe amar**

**  
**Draco la abrazo mas a su cuerpo, y ella le respondió igual… se le acerco a su oído y ella le dijo…

H- Te Amo Draco Malfoy… (el sonrió y le contesto al oído…)

D- Yo también… (Luego termino la canción también susurrándole…)

**He venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás, pero también jamás, fui tan feliz...**

**FIN**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**No pude resistir las ganas de subirlo... u.u ... me falta voluntad... así que mejor, de una vez se los dejo para que lo disfruten...**

**Ahora sí… por fin esta historia llega a su fin… espero que les haya gustado como a mi… y no los haya decepcionado con el final… GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO BRINDADO… POR SUS REVIEWS… POR TODO… DE VERDAD GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON….**

**Bien, me despido y hasta apronto… con cariño Ly…**


End file.
